Gundam Liberty: Lion's Silence
by RECKLESS SOLDIER-MS
Summary: LoD Spinoff: War wages between ZAFT, Sensou and the Earth Alliance. But while they fight, another faction is taking colonists. Alliances will be made, resolves tested and pilots pushed to their limits while a lion without a roar discovers his true path!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Gundam series UC or CE era's, nor do I own the machines used in this production, the only things I own are Casvall, Alex Leonard and their custom machines

Now that i've gotten that out of the way I am pleased to present the crossover spinoff series of my Gundam Seed Liberty or Destiny fic, this one stars plenty of UC era characters as well as some cosmic era characters. This series is also a sequal of sorts to my One Eyed Dragon fic, but this one is instead told through the eyes of Casvall, the illegitimate son of Uzumi Nara Athha and an ace of the Sensou faction the peacekeepers of the Earth and the surrounding colonies. Hope everyone enjoys the start

* * *

Gundam Liberty: Lion's Silence

Chapter 1: Humanities path

Cosmic Era 73, the world was once again on the brink of war. The first shots had been fired on ZAFT's armoury one. But the official war maker was Junius Seven. A group of radical coordinator terrorists attempted to drop the giant colony on Earth. However due to the efforts of ZAFT and the peacekeeping organisation Sensou, the colony was split apart. But fragments still fell on the Earth and lives were still lost. People wanted, craved revenge and the Earth Alliance eagerly launched a nuclear attack on the Plants. People wanted revenge so badly, and the politicians and ignorant leaders of the alliance utilised their hatred to get rid of the people they hated. How can people survive when they all want to kill one another?

The Earth Alliance Agamemnon class carrier Saint Philip was one of the border patrol ships. Now it was a nuclear missile carrier, and its goal was to aid the lunar forces in their attack on the Plants. The crew had intercepted radio communications and they were immediately made aware of the main forces failure. A top class mobile suit known as a Gundam had prevented the nuclear missile barrage from even getting close to the colonies. Now ZAFT and Sensou forces began to push the Alliance back.

"Prepare to launch the Windam's, send them straight towards those hour glasses, blow the space monsters out of the sky" The Captain explained.

Windam's launched out of the ship, flying straight for the Plants. An Earth Alliance ensign raised his eyebrows as he saw multiple heat signals on his radar.

"Captain I've got multiple heat sources approaching, they appear to be Sensou GM's and Zaku's, the lead machine is approaching us at…three times the speed of the others" The Ensign said, widening his eyes in shock.

"ACTIVATE ALL WEAPONS!" The Captain yelled.

Outside, a red Zaku flew ahead of its unit. The crimson machine flew around pieces of debris and missiles fired by the EA ships. It drew its beam rifle and flew upwards.

"Get our mobile suits back here now" The captain said.

"IT'S TOO LATE HE'S HERE!" The Ensign yelled.

The Zaku's eye flared as it fired its rifle into the heart of the ship. Explosions ignited throughout the Saint Philip, sending crewmembers flying from their posts. The bridge shook and the captain widened his eyes as the bridges windows began to crack. Sensou GM's then began firing their beam rifles and machine guns, blowing chunks off of the ship. The Red Zaku flew around the side of the ship, slamming its fist through the hull. It flew away as the vacuum of space sucked in the dying crewmembers of the saint Philip. People screamed across their radio channels, but it didn't bother the pilot. He sat indifferent to the rest of the world. His red flight suit had blonde mane around the helmet and his eyes remained cold as he flew across the battlefield.

"Sir, we've lost contact with Captains Wilson's ship" An Ensign said.

"Have all our mobile suits report back to their ships, if we show them that we're willing to surrender then Sensou will stop its attack" A Captain said.

A sudden alarm caused the Drake Class ship's crew to panic. The Red Zaku landed on the bridge, crushing it with the sheer force of its legs. It then turned to the other Earth forces and ploughed straight into the mobile suits. The Zaku released a volley of missiles from its Vizard pack, firing shots from its rifle as well. Drawing its beam axe, the Zaku flew the axe like a boomerang. Earth Alliance pilots shook in fear and yelled as they fired back. A Strike Dagger drew its beam sabre, but the axe flew into its chest. Then the axe flew back into its wielders hand.

"ITS JUST ONE MOBILE SUIT!" A commander yelled.

He threw aside his rifle and drew his beam sabre. Charging straight towards the Zaku, the Earth Alliance commander swung his sabre downwards. The Zaku bought up its shoulder shield, blocking the strike. Then it pushed the Dagger back, swinging its axe downwards. The Dagger caught the axe with its shield and then thrust its sabre forward. Leaning its head back, the Zaku easily dodged the sabre and cleaved the fingers of the Dagger's arm. The Alliance commander widened his eyes as he watched the sabre and the fingers of his mobile suit float before his eyes.

"DAMN YOU MONSTER OF SPACE!"

The Zaku's eye flashed before bringing up its shield, blocking a spray of bullets fired by the Dagger. Yelling, the Earth Alliance pilot continued to barrage the Zaku with bullets. Suddenly, the Zaku flew upwards, seemingly disappearing into space. Panting and huffing, the Dagger pilot looked at his surroundings. His hands shook with every beat of his heart and his mouth trembled as he heard the screams of his comrades.

"Come on out and face me you coordinator, you abomination!" He growled.

Suddenly, the whole cockpit shook and the Dagger pilot screamed. The Zaku rammed the Dagger from behind, slamming it into the side of an Agamemnon Class vessel. It continued to fly into the machine, digging the spikes on its shield into the back of the dagger. The spikes pierced through the armour and straight through the pilot's chest, ripping him apart completely. Crewmen on the ship screamed as they saw three blood red spikes burst though the ship. The Zaku pushed off of the ship and then fired a storm of missiles, point blank into the ship.

"Casvall, stop your attack on the Earth Alliance forces now" The Captain of a Salamis Kai class vessel said.

The Zaku pilot didn't answer back, he couldn't answer back. Underneath the flight suit was a man with many scars across his body, one in particular had damaged his vocal chords. Yet he was still a valuable pilot to Sensou. His hair was as red as the mobile suits he piloted and lately his eyes had been emotionless, as cold as ice despite the ferocity of his recent attacks.

"I'm not going to say this again Casvall, lower your weapons and return to the ship"

He deactivated the beam axe and lowered his rifle. The Zaku flew back towards its ship through a graveyard of mobile suits and ships. It wasn't just him whom had shown the enemy no mercy. After all they had attacked a civilian populated area. They had been the ones to start the hate.

'Father, what future is there for humanity when their hate for one another is this strong?' Casvall wondered.

Casvall was his name; he was a man who could not speak. But if he could, he would probably describe his disdain for the world.

* * *

While a war was being waged around the Earth sphere, further away from that area an independent colony was just beginning to activate its main power. The first citizens of the colony marvelled as their cities lights and the artificial life support and atmosphere systems began to activate. They removed their helmets, enjoying the fresh air provided by the most advanced life support systems in the galaxy. Cargo vents began to open and crews began to fly in with supplies.

"All right everyone step up and get your food, fresh from the fields of Jupiter's Eden Colony" A crewmen said.

A brown haired girl smiled as she gave out food to some of the young children. Two crewmen walked out of the hut they had just finished putting together. Both were a few years older than the girl. They were both friends of her brother.

"How are things going Leina?" The orange haired teen asked.

"Just fine Beecha, Elle, I'm glad you guys could come to see our grand opening"

Leina Ashta smiled as the kids pulled on her space suit legs. Beecha Oleg and Elle Viano both smirked at the differences between the girl and her brother Judau. He didn't come, after he was an independent "junk raider" now. Soon the colonists would set up a dinner table in the colonies "town hall" and would celebrate their hard years labour. Leina smiled, peace truly was a peaceful world, and one where she and other children like her could live and achieve their dreams.

"So whose your favourite can't have?" A pilot asked his wingman.

They were both using the standard mobile suits for independent colonies. MSA-005 Methuss's were simple mobile suits, easy to pilot but easy to shoot down. And two Methuss's were the only defence this colony had.

"Lets see, Haman Karn!"

"She's dead, so that's why you can't have her"

"All right all right, Lacus Clyne!"

"Boooring, Flay Alster, she'll be much better in the bedroom"

"You ever think we should go for kind hearted souls that'll actually stay with us?"

"No way, hotties all the way"

"We're very sad Alan"

The two pilots merely laughed before looking at the path ahead. They raised their eyebrows at the scene they saw. Multiple stars were shining, dazzling their eyes. A truly magnificent sight yet at the same time it had to have been a warning. The two pilots drew their beam pistols as they saw a force that could destroy the colony. They shook in fear, unable to pull their triggers. Hundreds of mobile suits had surrounded the colony, with several ships leading them.

"We, we don't stand a chance again them" Alan said.

"No shit" His comrade said.

A sudden flash caught their eyes and a mobile suit flew straight towards them. The two pilots screamed as they fired their pistols. Leina widened her eyes as she felt the whole world go quiet. She walked away from the children and looked to Beecha. He was talking on his radio and suddenly widened his eyes. The hatch on the colony began to open and the colonists screamed at what they saw. They gathered together, watching the imposing machine floating over them. Leina looked the machine straight in its eyes. It bore the signature two eyes and V-Fin of a Gundam. And like many Gundam's its eyes seemed to give off a glow as light reflected off of its white and blue armour. The V Fin was big, bigger than any V that Leina had seen on a Gundam, while guards had been placed on its arms and its face had the traditional mouthpiece, yet its eyes looked like they were frowning.

Leina couldn't hear anything now as the Gundam released a red cloud of mist. The whole world went white as Leina began to fall. There were no colonists, no trees, no ground and not even the Gundam. In its place was who Leina assumed was the pilot. He had horrid burns across his body, burns so horrid that Leina didn't want to look at him. But she couldn't help but look at him as he genuinely smiled, offering her his hand.

"Come with me and let me show you your dream"

She didn't know why, but she felt truly at peace as she reached for this mans hand. Her last thoughts were of her brother before she lost consciousness completely. Inside the Gundam, the pilot activated his radio.

"Lila, bring the men on board and have them load the prisoners onto my ship" He said.

"Yes Commander" A blonde haired woman said.

She moved her red mobile suit a Galbady B over towards the colony hatch. Behind her were several green mobile suits that resembled Zaku's. They were Hizacks, machines from the Jupiter colonies. Amongst the small army were other mobile suits like the Zolo Kai's of the Zanscare Corporation and the Berga Dilos and Berga Giros's of the Crossbone Vanguard. Soldiers began loading the unconscious colonists into pods, hovering them onto a small transport ship.

"What did the Commander do to them?" A Hizack pilot asked.

"I forgot you've never seen this level of the operation have you, well rookie the Commander is capable of putting weak minded individuals into a comatose state, just put them in the pods and get them to the Commander's flag ship" Lila explained.

The Gundam's eyes flashed as it flew towards its capital ship. A man in a black military uniform stood on the bridge of the ship, waiting for the pilot of the Gundam to arrive. The door opened and the man didn't even need to look to see that it was his ace pilot.

"The Resources we waste kidnapping these colonists had better be worth this Commander" The man said.

"Don't worry Admiral Zabi, they're well worth it" The Ace said.

"The weapon had better be worth it"

"Not only will my plans give you complete control over every section of space, not only will my plans result in humanity finally leaving that mud ball Earth but my plans will bring about a world greater than anyone could have hoped for" The Pilot explained, conveying a poetic tone to his voice.

Gihren Zabi walked past the ace, but stopped as the pilot grabbed his shoulder.

"Zabi, do not forget that everything happens for a reason, I am alive for a reason, you are alive for a reason…only time will tell whether it is peace or simply madness you will bring" The Pilot explained.

"Take your hands off me, Alex Leonard" Gihren growled.

The pilot smiled as he stepped away from Gihren. He walked down the corridor opposite the one Gihren was walking down. With every step he took he counted down the time it would take for him to achieve his ultimate dream.

'Gihren Zabi, your arrogance and pride is will be your downfall, the Zabi family will pay the price if you keep up your hatred for the Earth' The young man thought.

He stopped and looked at one of his fellow pilots. Lela leant against the wall, wearing a sleeveless red uniform.

"Why do you hide your face behind a mask Commander, we already know you have such horrific burns" Lela said.

"I wear it because it is my style, I'd like to think of it as a representation of my new self…the old Alex Leonard pilot of the Comet Gundam was a fool, he murdered the leader of Jupiter and triggered a civil war that killed many of his fellow spacenoids and even drew in the attention of the Earth Alliance, he met and fell in love with a beautiful woman and became rivals with a one eyed mercenary, his most defining feature was his hate for his enemies…but in the end it cost him his friends, his love and his life, I wear this mask because it is now my new face, the face of Alex Leonard…the man who will finally lead humanity away from the Earth"

Lela smiled in admiration of the young man standing before her. He wore a red uniform with black lining around the collar and down the chest. In contrast to Gihren's uniform it was free of medals and ornaments. The only piece of decoration it had was the Roman numeral four printed close to his heart. His mouth and nose were clear of burns, but his cheeks and the left side of his neck had significant burns. He wore a black domino mask, with white lenses over his eyes and some of his hair been synthetically replaced. Now he had white hair, cut to the level of his neck. He was Alex Leonard, the pilot of a Gundam and the instigator of a new rebellion.

* * *

It would be a grand event for the Sensou and ZAFT alliance. Though the two key figures of the alliance would not watch the event, Chairwoman Flay Alster was all too happy to start it off. She stood on the Asgard station, wearing her red and pink flight suit. Pulling her arm back, she could imagine the older financial backers of Sensou wooing as she threw the bottle through space. It crashed into the new ship of the Sensou forces.

The Peacekeeper was the pinnacle of carrier technology. Based on the Archangel, this Neo-legged ship had two launch catapults and a series of wings with rockets attached. The wings would slide out to increase and decrease speed. In terms of armaments the Peacekeeper had bazooka's on its bow, missile launchers on both the Starboard and portside, energy cannons and Vulcan cannons and a high-energy impulse cannon. The ship had a bigger hanger and a bigger crew than most ships; in fact it was just as few metres bigger than ZAFT's Minerva.

Flay smiled, knowing that the financial backers for Sensou had a lot of expectations of the Peacekeeper. Particularly Wong Lee, a former spokes person for Anaheim Electronics. The man wore a purple suit and stood with the other guests watching as the Peacekeeper was being prepped. Flay stepped into the airlock, breathing in the fresh air from the artificial atmosphere. Removing her helmet and letting her hair out, Flay smiled at the guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for your generous donations" Flay said.

She led them to the briefing station, where the Captains of the mission where waiting. Natarle of course would be in charge of the Peacekeeper, while former Earth Alliance captain Bright Noa would captain the White Base. Bright was an intelligent man whom new right from wrong, but he also enforced strict military discipline on the ships he commanded. The White Base crew had been reorganised, so Bright had a fresh new crew to use.

The White Base's support crew consisted of many young recruits; a rare few had seen action during the last war. Notable crewmembers with experience in combat were Fraw Bow, head of the medical quarters nursing staff and Matilda Ajan, chief supply officer for the ship. The ships leading communications officer was Sayla Mass, a young woman whom also caught some of the male crewmember's eyes. Flay had assigned Jegan's to younger pilots, while she had the more veteran pilots keep their personal machines. Veteran pilot Ryu Jose stood over most of his crewmembers and piloted a Guncannon much like the other two pilots Kai Shiden and Hayato Koboyashi. Leading the mobile suit squadron was the young pilot Amuro Ray. Flay didn't know why, but she felt reminded of Kira when she looked at Amuro. However her woman's intuition told her that Amuro must have been an angsty teenager in his youth. He piloted the Dijeh, a mobile suit provided by ZAFT that utilised the same Monoeye Design as the Zaku.

Natarle had command of a crew that was a mix of trouble and discipline. Birgit Pirjo was definitely trouble with his sarcastic remarks, but he also knew when to get serious. Though he didn't hold any hours of actual combat he was still a valuable pilot. Even older pilots like Bernard Monsha and his friends Alpha and Chap were prone to sarcasm and wisecracks. Fortunately they had a veteran pilot South Burning to lead them in combat. He piloted the signature Grey GM Custom that most Sensou aces used. Sleggar Law was a good mix of discipline and in Flay's opinion fun. He was a G-Fighter pilot, but was more than qualified for mobile suit combat. Potential problem pilots would be the Cyber Newtype Gyunei Guss. He had joined Sensou from the Jupiter colonies and had been given a written reference by Casvall. In the reference, Casvall had told Flay that Gyunei was a skilled pilot with his heart in the right place. He didn't get along with Amuro Ray, but he and his Jagd Doga would be serving on the Peacekeeper so it was no problem.

As well as a small collection of ZAFT ships came the pilots from Mars. Using the Mars ship Acidalium, Ergnes Brahe piloted a Delta Astray Gundam and would be personally joining the mission in order to recover the kidnapped Mars colonists. Guests onboard the Peacekeeper would be the infamous Gundam team Kaite Madigan and Jess Rabble. Jess was a journalist who wished to cover the Sensou factions search for missing colonies. He piloted the Astray Gundam Outframe, a defensive mobile suit that Jess didn't often use in combat. Kaite Madigan was his bodyguard; he wore simple business suits and piloted the red Gundam Divine Testament, a machine with a similar body structure to the Outframe, but which much deadlier weaponry.

Of course this wasn't the complete mobile suit staff. Flay had yet to still have Casvall bought onto the Asgard station. Her contacts told him that he was on his way. For the mission, Casvall was to be given a new mobile suit to carry out his duties. The Hyaku Shiki was a well-balanced machine, with beam rifle, clay bazooka and beam sabres it was more than a match for any mobile suit. Flay had the mechanics paint it a red colour instead of the gold colour that Vincent had suggested. For one thing Flay knew Casvall would appreciate a mobile suit being in his signature colours, plus Flay felt that a gold mobile suit was a bit too grand for Sensou.

"You've outdone yourself Miss Alster, I must admit a part of me thought you would never put our donations to such a good cause" Wong said.

Flay grinded her teeth together as her eyebrows twitched. Resisting the urge to take offence to what the man had said was futile at this point.

"Thank you Mr Lee, but we're still not ready to commence the mission yet, once all of our pilots have arrived then we'll start the briefing" Flay said.

"All of your pilots aren't here yet? I trust they will be disciplined?" Wong asked.

"Oh he will be"

"He, just one pilot is delaying such an important mission, leave his punishment to me Miss Alster, I know how to handle insubordinate punks" Wong explained.

"Okay, I'll leave it to you" Flay said, hiding her smirk.

* * *

Deep across space were numerous colonies. The Plants were but one aspect of humanities expansion. There were other colonies supported and registered by corporations. One such colony was the Gerran colony deep on the edge of the Mars border. People came to the colony in order to make new lives for themselves, away from war. But that didn't mean that the colonists weren't protected. Children ran and played around a desert yellow mobile suit. It had the two eyes of a Gundam but no V-fin. The EZ8 was a mobile suit built with simple parts, making it easy to repair.

The pilot of the machine sat in bed with his wife, enjoying the small peace they had gained after years of bloodshed. He kissed her neck lightly and reached for his phone as it ran.

"This is Shiro, what's the problem?" The Black haired man asked.

"Commander Amada, we've picked up four incoming objects, they've already infiltrated our storage and garbage routes and will be here in ten minutes" The radio forecaster explained.

"What, when did they break through?" Shiro asked.

"It must had been when all of our electronic equipment was shut down"

"Get everyone to the shelters" Shiro said.

"Shiro, what's going on?" His wife asked.

"Aina, take everyone and get them to the shelters, I'll deal with whoever's attacked us"

Shiro got dressed into his flight suit, rushing down to the Ez8 while Aina gathered up the civilians. He went through launch preparations, drawing his machine gun and checking his radar. There was no signal, no indication of any targets moving towards the settlement. Sliding the faceplate of his helmet down, Shiro activated the Ez8's main camera and radio. He tried to make contact with Aina, but there was no signal.

"Something must be disrupting communications now" Shiro said.

He looked at the path ahead, narrowing his eyes at three incoming objects.

"What the heck are those?" He wondered.

They each had a single red eye and purple armour. All three machines were bulky and hovered across the ground. They carried bazookas and beam sabres. Shiro attempted to make radio communication, but it was clear at this point that they wanted a fight. He took aim and fired his machine gun. The bullets flew past the Dom Troopers, missing them by miles. They hovered in a line, and then spread out, aiming their bazookas. Shiro moved the Ez8 to the left, watching the Dom Troopers on his right.

"Trying to surround me huh? I'm not that easy" Shiro said.

He fired his Vulcan's at the Dom Troopers. Both machines lined up, the one in front raised its arm. Much to Shiro's shock, a diamond shaped energy shield appeared in the Dom's arm. His Vulcan bullets were disintegrated when they touched the shield.

"Energy shields, damn it they're high quality machines"

The Dom Trooper continued to block bullets, while the one behind it ignited its rockets. It hopped over its comrade, firing its bazooka. The round flew into the Ez8's shield, knocking it back. Then the other Dom approached Shiro from behind, drawing its beam sabre. Shiro turned to face the machine, gasping as the Dom sliced apart his machine gun. He fired his Vulcan's, spraying the Dom's head. But the Dom delivered a quick uppercut to the Ez8's head, throwing it into one of the buildings.

"We haven't even had to use a jet stream attack, Mask, Ortega, cut this junk heap apart" The Commander said.

"You got it Gaia" A pilot with a scar across his eye said.

The big nosed pilot in the other machine nodded his head. Gaia moved his Dom forward, slamming his sabre repeatedly into Shiro's shield. Shiro pulled out his sabre handle, but ducked as another Dom Trooper slashed at him from behind. Aina and the colonists ran in a large group towards the shelter.

"Come on everyone, just a little bit further" Aina said.

Suddenly, the ground shook and the colonists stopped. A blue machine landed on the road, it had spiked shoulders, a monoeye head and a shield on its right arm.

"Is that a Zaku?" A colonist asked.

It raised its gun, aiming it at the group. Aina widened her eyes, preparing herself for the end. Suddenly, gas shot out of the barrel of the gun, enveloping the colonists. Inside the Gouf a veteran pilot made contact with his superiors.

"This is Norris Packard, the colonists are unconscious and ready to be moved" He said.

"Good, Leonard will be pleased, send a regiment of our ground troops, have them move the colonists into the pods and Packard, make sure the Tri-Stars don't get carried away" The Commander explained.

"Yes sir!"

Shiro raised the Ez8, igniting its beam sabre.

"COME ON!" He yelled.

Suddenly, the Gouf shot a wire from its wrist, connecting it to the Ez8's head. Shiro widened his eyes as electricity surged through the machine. His screen went blank and the circuits inside the cockpit popped out. The Ez8 went limp, its sabre flickering before deactivating completely.

"You're a spoil sport Packard" Gaia said.

"Just get him in a cell with the other ones that fought" Norris said.

"Why so bitter?" Ortega asked.

"This is what spacenoids have been reduced to, kidnapping our own people to fuel something that may or may not be a weapon" Norris said as he marched his Gouf towards the colony exit hatch.

The Black Tri-Stars shrugged their shoulders before getting to work. Ground troops entered the colony through the garbage hatch, moving with them containers that would hold the unconscious colonists.

* * *

Casvall carried a duffel bag over his shoulder, making his way towards the briefing station. Bright Noa was waiting outside with some of his new crew. Captain Noa wore his own custom brown uniform, as opposed to the Sensou jackets. Beside him stood Kai Shiden and Hayato Kobayashi, both wearing casual civilian wear. Hayato was a black haired man with a plump figure and a courage and dedication that surpassed most pilots. His opposite was Kai, a stick like figure with often a sleazy expression. Casvall was a pretty good judge of character, so he knew that Kai had yet to develop into a dedicated member of Sensou.

"The meetings about to start" Bright said.

"Chairwoman Alster insisted on waiting for you, you know the rules!"

Wong was infamous for beating up insubordinate Sensou staff. They learnt from their beatings and Wong often bought up good points, but he was a bit too aggressive. Kai and Hayato both looked at one another and suppressed giggles as Wong walked towards Casvall. The businessman pulled his fist back before slamming it into Casvall's cheek.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" Wong asked.

Hayato and Kai both coughed as they tried to contain their laughter. Even Bright was having difficulty keeping a straight face as Casvall turned his eyes towards Wong. He narrowed his eyes slightly, slowly tracing a finger across his throat. Wong watched the man's fingers closely and widened his eyes. Casvall had a very severe scar across his throat, a wound that had damaged his vocal chords years ago.

"Your…the Lion without a roar!" He said, backing away from Casvall.

Casvall walked past Wong and Hayato and Kai both clutched their chests. Wong rubbed his knuckle; he had heard of a red haired pilot with a scar across his neck, a man whom had the highest kill count next to Commander Vincent Rach and pilots within the Black ops division of Sensou. He was also infamous for piloting red mobile suits. Casvall walked into the briefing room, taking a seat at the front. Flay stood at the front with Mars pilot Ergnes Brahe, Natarle and a ZAFT commander. It was quite a gathering of pilots from both ZAFT and Sensou.

"Hey Fraw Bow, who's that red haired guy that walked in with Kai and Hayato?" A brown haired pilot asked the girl in front of him.

"That's Casvall, I heard he's an omega class pilot like you" The girl said.

Amuro Ray sat back on his seat, looking at Casvall closely. Omega class pilots were the best of the best; only Gundam pilots were given the title. But Casvall didn't pilot a Gundam, which meant that like Amuro he was the only omega class pilot in the regular Sensou forcesa nd the only one taking part in this mission. Flay pressed a button on her console, bringing up a large projector screen.

"As you are all aware, lately several colonies have ceased communication, we've confirmed from several sources that these colonists have been kidnapped by a group calling themselves Zeon" Flay explained.

Casvall sighed, more terrorist groups. There had already been the Junius Seven drop, now even more soldiers and thugs were looking to cause tragedy. Nothing seemed to change, people were still trying to fulfil his or her own selfish desires and damn everyone else. Flay squeezed her hands together as she delivered the final segment of her speech.

"Everyone, before I turn you over to Ergnes and Natarle I'd like to say this, even though your out of the war, there is still a significant danger in this mission…civilian lives are at stake, the colonists are counting on all of you, they've been kidnapped and your mission is to get them back!"

Casvall crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

'Father, we both know that this kind of mission will inevitably involve conflict, forgive me…but I must wipe out my enemy completely…although even that probably wont veer humanity off of its path of self destruction, what could, I wonder!'

Next Chapter 2: Setting off

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the first part, there's more to come. So review and tell me what you thought of it, has it lived up to your expectations?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

* * *

Gundam Liberty: Lion's Silence

Chapter 2: Setting off

Casvall sat inside the Peacekeeper's mess hall. The crew was already going through launch procedures, preparing to begin the first part of the mission. With the Peacekeeper at the front, Sensou would lead White Base and the Acidalium out into deep space. This "Frontier" was a space where corporations and charities could build the future of humanity. Someday the Earth would become overpopulated or uninhabitable because of pollution. When that time came, humanity may very well move into space. Yet Casvall personally wondered whether or not the humanity would want to leave its home. As a man whom never knew a home, Casvall knew that he didn't understand the feelings of those bound by Earth's gravity.

Everything had been explained to them in the mission briefing. A growing terrorist group was kidnapping colonies in deep space, also known as the "Frontier". After launch, the three ships squadron would investigate one of the colonies. Aina Sahaku and her husband, whom was also in charge of security, had funded this colony. Communications had been lost and the Sensou crew had the task of finding out why. Meanwhile, Ergnes and the ZAFT contingent would search the outer area of the colony for any signs of the attackers. Natarle sat at her chair on the bridge, looking over the dossiers on Shiro and Aina. Shiro was former Earth Alliance, but until his encounter with Sakon Date he had been listed as missing in action. Aina was a coordinator and formerly a ZAFT test pilot and engineer. Like Shiro she had been listed as missing in action until they were both found by Sakon Date.

Sakon Date also referred to as the one eyed dragon. He had been reportedly killed at Onogoro, but no body was ever recovered. The man's record included several hundreds of battles, his main profession was as a mercenary but he did do scout and border patrol jobs for Orb, as well as private contracts for the Kuzunagi family. He and Casvall had been best friends and had helped one another to prevent Jupiter's civil war from escalating. Before Sakon's died he had met Shiro and Aina, they ran a junkyard together. Sakon used his well earn't money to buy the yard and in the event of his death, that yard would be given to Casvall. Casvall then signed the deed over to Flay; giving her access to parts that could be used for the first Sensou Mobile suits. Sakon also made an impact on the mercenary scene, as well as with the different factions of Jupiter.

Gyunei Guss had been one pilot that Sakon had fought beside. The young Cyber Newtype sat in his quarters, typing into his computer. He looked over schematics for his mobile suit the Jagd Doga. The mobile suit had funnels attached to its shoulders. People with heightened spatial awareness could control the remote powered funnels. Each one had its own batteries and two years in Sensou had increased Gyunei's skills. He had also earned upgrades for his mobile suit. Looking over the specs for his new beam rifle, Gyunei smiled at the damage it would do. It was particularly good for midrange combat and also doubled as a beam shotgun. The gun was much bigger than the Doga's standard single shot rifle.

Natarle bought up her keyboard, tapping several keys to bring up the dossiers on the crew. The rookies didn't have any combat experience, but their marks had been exemplary. Every crewmember rushed to their posts as their ships began final launch procedures. Jess Rabble photographed some of the crewmembers as they worked, with Kaite watching from one of the railings. Bernard climbed into the cockpit of his GM Cannon while Burning and Birgit looked over the reports on their own machines.

"Rabble could you quit flashing that camera?" Alpha asked as he helped Sleggar and some of the mechanics with alloy for the Jegan's.

"Its evidence of the hard work you guys are doing" Jess said.

"Your presence is appreciated Mr Rabble, but please don't get in the way of us doing our jobs" Burning said.

Gyunei floated into the hanger, wearing his custom black pilot's suit. He floated to his machine, taking the report the mechanics had typed up.

"No, the adjustments here are wrong" Gyunei growled.

"What's the problem sir?" One of the mechanics asked.

"You adjusted the output of the power put into the funnel's thrusters, they were fine before"

"But we thought that the added speed will be beneficial"

"But the funnels wont be in sync with my commands, they'll be flying too fast for me to control" Gyunei explained. "Put them back to their original setting"

"Maybe it'll be better if you adapt" Alpha said.

"Easier said then done, I can't just concentrate on controlling both the funnels and the battle in front of me"

"A real Newtype would"

Gyunei narrowed his eyes and floated towards Alpha with his fists ready.

"That's enough both of you, get back to work" Burning said.

Gyunei turned away, huffing before he got back to work. Casvall then floated into the hanger. He looked towards his machine, the Hyaku Shiki. Flay was considerate enough to give the suit a red colour scheme. Casvall didn't like the idea of a gold mobile suit.

Flay smiled as she watched the ships launch from the port. She had absolute faith that they would find the missing colonists and bring them home safely. Bright stood on the bridge of White Base, looking over the progress of the crew. All systems were green and Morale was high throughout the ship. The chef practically prepared a whole meal for the crew. Bright knew that for this mission away from home then Morale would need to be high. So he'd let the crew have a little celebration, knowing full well that Natarle would be the opposite.

The Peacekeeper's work ethic was simple, work don't play. Of course that's the ethic that Natarle tried to enforce. She commanded quite a ragtag group. Burning was easy to get on with, and Casvall followed orders on the ship. Natarle's primary concern was whether or not Casvall would follow orders once he got out onto the battlefield. Right now Casvall was following orders and making adjustments to his machines OS. However unbeknownst to Natarle Casvall was just sitting in the cockpit of his machine. He didn't even look at the machine's computer. Alls he needed to do was make sure his seat was comfortable and that the control sticks moved properly. As opposed to inserting an OS, Casvall instead adapted to the machine, pushing it to its absolute potential without the aid of a computer.

"Casvall, could you start the Hyaku Shiki up, we need to check the battery level" The Chief engineer said.

He nodded his head and began to go through the Hyaku Shiki's activation protocol. The red machine's eyes lit up as its fingers began to twitch. Casvall looked at the activation screen, his eyes scanning the details on the thrusters and weapons. Standard armaments were a pair of Vulcan's mounted on the head and two beam sabres either side of the waist. Then, Casvall checked the available data on the weapons. A beam rifle with its own battery, so whenever the rifle was out of juice Casvall could use a clip to recharge it. The Clay Bazooka was a powerful explosive round weapon and affective for taking down ships and mobile suits at close range.

"All right Casvall power it down"

Casvall then deactivated the machine and stepped out of the cockpit. He floated back towards the hanger exit. Lieutenant Burning and Sleggar followed, stepping into the elevator with him. Burning leant against the wall while Sleggar placed his hands on his hips.

"How long until you think we'll be back in the war?" Sleggar asked.

"Who knows, it depends on how much evidence we find at this colony, The Captain's put me in charge of the first investigation team" South explained.

"So you'll get the first look then, what about you Casvall?"

The mute pilot reached behind his belt and pulled out a notepad. He wrote a few simple words out.

"_Staying on standby!"_

"Good, I'd much rather have a pilot like you defending the ship" Burning said.

"_Rookies disagree"_

"Don't pay attention to them, they probably thought they'd be working with Gundam pilots like Erde and Yuy" Sleggar said.

"_No problem, more chance of saving lives here than in the war"_

"I'll agree with that, now if you folks excuse me I've got to go talk to the captain"

Burning shook his head as Sleggar floated out of the elevator. He turned to Casvall, whom put away his notepad.

"Casvall, don't take anything the rookies do personally, they take reputations and rumours too seriously, soon they'll see what kind of man you really are Casvall" The older man explained.

He patted his fellow pilot on the shoulder before he left the elevator. Casvall looked down at the floor, sighing as the doors closed.

'Yeah…bit what kind of man am I?' He thought.

Casvall took the elevator up another floor and walked onto the bridge.

"We're just coming up to the colony now Casvall, get to your machine and be ready for launch" Natarle said.

Casvall nodded his head and walked back to the elevator. He caught the bridge crew looking at him with uneasy eyes. That didn't matter; the mission was about to begin. The mission was all that was important.

* * *

Their mission was simple investigate the missing colonists. Many saw it as an opportunity to get away from the war. But Emma Sheen saw it as another mission. As a career soldier her mind was always on her duty as a soldier. She had a responsibility to her comrades, her government but above all her orders. A soldier's duty was to follow orders and to preserve the interests of their faction. Her faction was the Earth Alliance, as an Earth born woman she had been raised to protect her home. But she also had experience in space; it was her particular field of expertise. That was why she was chosen to lead the mobile suit forces under the command of Captain Basch Om

Basch was a man whom commanded tremendous respect. But he was arrogant, cruel and only interested in furthering his own possible political gain. He cared little for his men and had no experience in the front line. His expertise was in ruthless and efficient tactics. He'd sacrifice every single man woman and underage enlistee in the military to complete his missions. The missions he had taken part in almost always ended with a high body count. Emma suspected that Basch had been sent on this mission so as to avoid a PR nightmare. The Earth Alliance couldn't afford to have a sadist like Basch causing mass genocides.

For the mission, Basch would be given command over five Earth Alliance ships along with several shuttles from Anaheim Electronics. The hardware and mobile technology firm was always looking to play both sides. So in addition to providing machines to the Sensou faction the company also created machines for the Earth Alliance. One machine was the Zhephyanthes. Equipped with Trans-Phase shift armour, Vulcans, beam sabres and a vernian thrusters system the Gundam was a powerhouse used by a test pilot. Kou Uraki was certainly gifted, but Emma always fought of him as too polite, certainly in comparison to the others under Basch's command. So far the mission had been a success; they had launched from Luna base and were currently on their way to an abandoned colony.

'We're heading into the unknown, this may not be a break from the war like everybody thinks' Emma thought.

She couldn't shake off the feeling that this mission was more dangerous than the superiors made it out to be. After all money wouldn't be wasted on a small fleet of two Nelson Class ships, three Drake Class carriers and an Agamemnon class vessel. Emma was given a Slaughter Dagger with the option of the Aile and Gunner packs. She looked at the other mobile suits, Dagger L's and stolen repainted GM's and Hizack's from Sensou and Jupiter respectively. All this to rescue a few colonists, something more was going on. But she still had a duty to fulfil, and she would fulfil that duty no matter the cost.

* * *

Sensou, ZAFT, Mars and the Earth Alliance weren't the only ones searching. Judau Ashta had felt the peril his sister had been in. But now he felt nothing, as if his sister no longer existed. The young brown haired pilot was part of a very small group that had stationed themselves on the ship known as the Argama. They were dedicated to helping people wherever and whenever they needed it. Other members of the crew included Judau's friend Roux Louka, a former Axis pilot. She jointly piloted the Zeta Gundam with Kamille Bidan. Despite the name, Kamille was a boy. Another pilot was Uso Evin, the youngest of the group. He piloted the V Gundam.

"We need to find my sister" Judau said.

"I know Judau, you need to stay calm, we're not going to get anywhere by losing our heads" The head pilot Yu Kajima said.

Yu was formerly from the Earth Alliance and had at one time been with Sensou. His mobile suit the Blue Destiny was partially based off of the Sensou ground GM. Another pilot whom was part of the squad was Rein Eim, a pilot who kept mostly to himself. He piloted the Penelope, which without its numerous layers of armour and weapons was also called the Odysseus Gundam.

"So we're just going to sit back and watch as Sensou and ZAFT mess up an investigation?" Kamille asked.

"Sensou isn't like that, we're not going to sit idly by, we'll join up with Sensou and offer our help" Yu said.

"But we wont interfere when they're the professionals" Rein said.

"That's bullshit we can't leave it to them!" Kamille growled.

"Believe it or not you two but this isn't some TV Show where only the children are competent, Sensou has been at stuff like this for a long time and we aren't going to get in their way, if they need help we'll give it but we wont get in their way end of story" Yu explained.

Rein suppressed a grin while Judau and Kamille walked away in a strop. Roux walked after Judau, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine, Beecha and Elle are with her" Roux said.

"I trust them Roux, but this feeling I've been having, it just makes me worry about all of the colonists" Judau said.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know why I know, but Casvall is amongst the Sensou crew investigating the colony"

"Why does that make you worry?"

"I get the same feeling that Kamille has, a feeling of dread, dread over the kind of path Casvall will inevitably come to choose"

"I share those fears too" Uso said. "I don't know why but I get the feeling that he may eventually come to hate all humans"

* * *

The mute pilot sat comfortably in the cockpit of the Hyaku Shiki. Lieutenant Burning took a collection of Jegan's, leading them with his GM Custom towards the latest colony to be hit. Amuro Ray launched from the White Base with a small squadron of GM's. The two-investigation team met up and began to search the inside of the colony. Amuro opened the main hatch, with Burning poking his rifle out.

"It's clear" He said.

Amuro nodded his head and signalled for the other mobile suits to head in. The mobile suits began to move into the colony, activating their flashlights as they entered. The colony's main power had been shut down and thus all atmospheric conditions such as gravity and lighting had been shut off. Burning's squad checked the garbage disposal facility for a possible point of entry. One of the Jegan's pointed to the garbage shoot, where all waste was filtered out of the colony. Burning analysed the shoot and realised that the hatch had been forced open from the inside.

"There's evidence of forced entry but there doesn't appear to be any entrance of a mobile suit walking along the halls" Burning said.

"Some mobile suits utilise a system similar to a hovercraft, Rick Dias's move by hovering across the landscape" Amuro explained.

The team moved deeper into the colony, running their flashlights across the landscapes. Amuro saw damage done by gunfire and beam fire, but neither his nor Burning's team found residue from mobile suit explosions. Bright tapped his finger against the armrest of his chair, waiting patiently for a report. However unbeknownst to the small group, their presence had already been detected. Amongst the debris floating around the colony were several mobile suits. A Radar type mobile suit known as an Eye-Zack had detected the heat of the ships with its Radome.

"Several of them are in the colony Commander Zabi" The Eye-Zack pilot said.

A red light blinked, revealing a red Zaku with green chest armour. The purple haired pilot inside the machine smiled as he armed the Zaku's beam rifle.

"Prepare to launch hit and run tactics, I'll go inside the colony and take out their search party, this is our moment for glory men" He said.

"SIEG ZEON!" The pilots yelled.

Explosions suddenly shook the ZAFT ship. The Crew inside were thrown to the side as missiles flew into the ship.

"Where did the attack come from?" Natarle asked frantically.

"From within the debris field ma'am"

"Relay and order to the ZAFT team, tell them not to launch their mobile suits" Natarle said.

"But Ma'am their sitting ducks out there"

"Send a message to lieutenants Burning and Ray, tell them mobile suits will be approaching their position, Astonage open the hanger hatch and get Casvall to launch"

Casvall opened his eyes as the hanger opened. A dial raised on the catapult, counting down the signal to launch. As soon as the dial read zero and flashed the green light, Casvall flew out of the ship. The Hyaku Shiki slid across the catapult and ignited its rockets, launching off of the ship. Casvall bought up his radar, looking at the position of the ZAFT ship. Then he saw a blink, showing the heat of the enemy's weapons. He pushed one of the levers forward, increasing the output of the thrusters. His eyes looked from the radar and then at the path in front of him. The radar showed two heat sources, both not flagged as allies. Then three heat sources, three mobile suits attacking a war ship from cover and continually shifting position.

'A simplistic fighting style, they are led by a simplistic man' Casvall concluded.

He slid out the Hyaku Shiki's binocular function. Several mobile suits were flying in the debris, continually changing position and taking pot shots at the ZAFT ship. The Hyaku Shiki increased speed, flying closer and closer towards the debris. Zeon Commander Zabi smirked as his squad entered the colony. A Barzam, Hizack and Gaza C followed behind him. He looked out at the dark landscape, already spotting the blink of a scope.

"There you are" He said.

The Zaku fired its beam rifle, sending a beam flying into a floating bazooka. Amuro popped out of cover, the commander's shot at the decoy had given away his position. The Dijeh fired its beam rifle, shooting the Hizack through the chest. Burning and his men got out of their hiding places, firing their grenades and rifles. The Zaku pilot flew his mobile suit away, watching his teammates as the Sensou GM's and Jegan's gunned them down.

"Damn it" He said.

He widened his eyes as he turned his head. The Dijeh flew straight towards him, spinning its beam Naginata round. Amuro slashed off the Zaku's flight pack then kicked the machine in the back, sending it crashing into the ground below. Burning's Jegan squadron quickly flew to the Zaku, grabbing its arms and legs. South pressed his gun against the front of the Zaku's head, establishing a communication link with the pilot.

"Power your machine down, Sensou doesn't often execute prisoners but we might make an exception of you don't give up now" Burning said.

The young Zaku pilot grinded his teeth together before raising his hands away from the control sticks. Outside, Casvall was flying like a missile towards the debris field.

"That guys mad" A ZAFT green coat said.

"No, that's Casvall the Lion without a roar, who knows what that guys planning" A Red coat said.

Casvall rammed straight into the Eye-Zack, crashing through a chunk of debris and slamming the mobile suit against a meteorite. He pulled out the Hyaku Shiki's beam rifle, shooting the Eye-Zack in the back, then shooting down the Barzam centimetres away from it. The Zeon pilots looked at the red machine in shock before they began firing. A Marasai fired its beam rifle rapidly, but the pilot wasn't controlling his flight pattern. He flew out of the debris and fell victim to missile fire from the ZAFT ship. Casvall rolled and flipped his way over and around beam and bazooka fire. He kicked a Gaza C across the head, shattering its camera before shooting the unit in the chest. Then he flew underneath a Hizack, shooting the machine multiple times before moving onto a Zoloat. The Zoloat yelled frantically as he fired his beam rifle.

"ONE MACHINE! JUST ONE MACHINE!" He yelled.

Casvall drew his beam sabre, slicing off the Zoloat's rifle hand. He then turned to the machine as it floated back, raising its hand to surrender. But Casvall ruthlessly stabbed the sabre into the machine's gut, killing the pilot directly.

"I surrender, please don't kill me" A Bawoo pilot said, throwing his rifle and shield aside.

Suddenly a shot pierced the back of the Bawoo. Casvall narrowed his eyes in fury, looking at the Byalant that delivered the fatal shot.

"Cowards will be executed" The Byalant pilot said.

Casvall flew the Hyaku Shiki forward, drawing both beam sabres. The Byalant ignited its beam sabres, eagerly awaiting the Hyaku Shiki. But the pilot widened his eyes in shock, for the Hyaku Shiki was a much faster machine. Casvall sliced the machine's arms off and kicked it against the side of a meteor. The pilot inside the Byalant yelled for dear life.

"I surrender, I'll tell you anything you want" He said.

But Casvall didn't waste a second's hesitation. He raised the Hyaku Shiki's fist, ploughing it straight through the Byalant's cockpit and crushing the pilot. Casvall casually flew away from the debris, raising its thumb at the ZAFT ship. The ZAFT crew took this as their opportunity to move forward. Amuro watched the Hyaku Shiki dock with the Peacekeeper.

"Casvall, don't lose yourself to this outrage your feeling" Amuro said.

Casvall climbed out of his machine, looking at the soldiers gathered around the captured Zaku. Burning had his pistol ready and gave the order for Astonage to open the machine. The scruffy engineer opened the hatch of the Zaku and the Sensou marines raised their rifles. Natarle floated into the hanger, saluting Casvall as she floated to his side. She looked at the young pilot emerging from the Zaku. He was as young as Chairwoman Alster and when he removed his helmet Natarle saw the aristocratic look in his eyes. Casvall could tell by the man's eyes that he was arrogant, but pampered as well.

"Identify yourself soldier" Burning said.

The pilot raised his hands, putting them on the back of his head.

"I'm Commander Garma Zabi of the Principality of Zeon"

Next Chapter 3: The Zabi Family

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, more to come soon, along with an update in Destiny or Liberty


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

* * *

Gundam Liberty Lion's Silence

Chapter 3: The Zabi Family

The Peacekeeper had just taken the first step towards finding out what had happened to the colony. Their prisoner was uncooperative, but did have an incredibly big mouth.

"I want my food now, is this how you treat all your prisoners? I am of noble blood, I demand to see your superior officer." Garma said, pressing his face against the shatterproof glass door.

Burning and Sleggar looked at the man with a mix of annoyance and anger. He was more spoilt than Flay used to be. Casvall stood in the office of Bright Noa on White Base. Amuro Ray was also with them, along with Ergnes Brahe, the Mars pilot.

"So who are the Zabi family?" Bright asked.

"A group of nobles, they were originally from Germany but six generations ago they moved into space and every Zabi family member has lived in space since then." Amuro explained.

"A Zabi Family briefly occupied the Mars colonies, they took a small collection of explorers with them, and they also disappeared around the time our colonies were being abducted." Ergnes said.

"So they may be behind the abductions, unless they've turned pirate," Bright said.

Casvall remembered the Zabi family from a short tour he had carried out in space. He and Sakon had born witness to the "rise of the Zabi Family". Colonies owned by corporations or formed by ambitious billionaires found a "chairmen" in the tyrannical Degwin Zabi. During those days colonies had little to go by in terms of defence, so they turned to the Zabi family. They were wolves disguised as sheep, thugs that bullied others into accepting their "protection". Casvall was young then and mobile suit development hadn't yet reached its peak. He was part of a small shuttle crew, exploring the world beyond Earth.

"I can't believe this, we've finally reached a colony," The Captain of the shuttle said.

Casvall gazed out of the window of space. It was a good escape from the crowds of Earth. He watched as Mistrals and Riah Draken mobile vehicles transferred supplies from other shuttles towards this huge space colony. They were to dock inside Side 7, a civil colony, or at least what they thought was a civil colony. Casvall was quite shocked to see armed soldiers patrolling the shuttle bays.

"Look at how hard everyone is working, humanity can really gain a lot from space," One of the crewmembers said.

"I'm just glad we'll be able to enjoy something besides nutrient paste now, first thing I'm doing is ordering me a Pesto Pizza," said another.

'Everyone's worked so hard to get us here, our future is here,' Casvall thought as the shuttle finally finished its docking process.

The young crew put on the helmets of their normal suits and floated towards the exit hatch. Even the captain had a hopeful smile across his face. Casvall couldn't stop his heart from thumping, this was the moment he had been waiting for his entire life. However when the crew exited the shuttle, the said armed soldiers welcomed them.

"What is your purpose for coming here?" One of the soldiers asked.

"We are transporting new citizens and materials for a hospital," The Captain said.

"Do they all have their licenses?"

"Excuse me?"

"All citizens of this colony are to pay a registration fee so that they can be provided with a licensed home and business," The soldier explained.

"But our accommodation has already been paid for by the Kuzunagi family of Orb, they funded this entire expedition," One of the crewmembers said.

"I was speaking to your captain, not you boy,"

"As my comrade explained, the funds we needed to complete this journey and the funds the colony chairman needed to accommodate our citizens has been paid. The men and women we have brought with us are doctors and business owners, they wish to make new lives here." The Captain explained.

"A reasonable goal but that was before the change in government, all citizens must pay first an entry fee and turn over sixty percent of their business income to the Zabi government so that the colony can be provided with a stable protection force" The soldier said, causing outraged gasps and yells from the crew.

Casvall remained quiet, instead concealing his anger over the situation. A large majority of the people on the shuttle came to the colony to work and establish their own businesses. In fact the entire structure of the colony was dependant on people working together. Hospitals, engineers and citizens all had a part to play, money wasn't an important factor, but rather survival and everyone cooperating with one another to ensure that every part of the colony was functioning properly.

"If I may the Kuzunagi family donated a sizable amount of money to the colony development program, maybe if we just talked to the new chairman then we could come to some kind of understanding" Casvall explained.

"His Lordship Zabi does not have time for a lowly grunt" A captain class soldier said.

"I don't understand, why can't we just talk about this, negotiate an understanding, can't we do that?" Casvall asked.

"I'm afraid that's not possible,"

The soldiers suddenly stood to attention and saluted a man wearing a military uniform. He walked with his hands behind his back, his chest pointed outwards with aristocratic arrogance. Casvall narrowed his eyes at the young man; this man was a few years older than him yet he carried himself like the leader of a nation.

"Lord Gihren, forgive us for allowing this ruckus" One of the soldiers said.

"The ramblings of a low class shuttle crewman is of no consequence to me, I know you are all anxious to part with you hard earned money, but know that here is a place where you can get away from the pitiful problems that plague the Earth, this is a place where you can finally find peace, here alls we ask is that you support the Zabi family and in turn we will protect you from anyone whom seeks to harm you." Gihren explained.

"From who, we're in the middle of space, contrary to what you may believe the growing Earth Alliance is no longer concerned with the people whom wisely turned their backs on a planet that would slowly choke their families." Casvall said.

"Yes, many of you came here because you wish to escape from Earth's gravity, my family also wished this, but there are people within the Earth Alliance government whom would wish to control us, to use the resources that we discover and take them for themselves, to take our advancements and our accomplishments. But I promise you if you stay by my side, if you support the Zabi family then in our time of need we will not abandon you, you came here to escape the corruption of Earth, well this is what this place is, an escape."

At the time Casvall knew that Gihren was a man with his own agenda. But he said nothing; he didn't feel that he had the right to alter the views of others. If he had known that Gihren would have led the colonists astray he may have said what was on his mind. Gihren Zabi, a man like so many before him whom was stuck in his own little world. Thinking that he was above the ones he tried to escape from, thinking that he was different and greater than the officials of the Earth Alliance. Yet in reality he was just as corrupt and greedy as those whom were "weighed down by Earth's gravity".

"I can't believe that man, and I can't believe the colonists, they actually agreed to hand over their money to that greedy bastard. Everywhere we go its the Zabi family, hopefully when we get to side 3 things will be different." The Captain had been ranting through the entire trip to the next colony.

Casvall didn't speak; he didn't join the crew to get into trouble. He returned to the present, listening to Natarle and Bright determine the prisoners fate. They agreed to keep him on White Base, whilst the crew continued their search.

"Casvall, you'll be on the reserve roster, along with Sleggar, Hayato and Kai" Natarle said.

Casvall saluted the woman, a fine captain in his eyes. When he was dismissed he floated down the corridor towards his private quarters. He removed his jacket and looked at the picture at his desk. It showed himself and the Infernus crew, along with Sakon. They had taken the picture just before the battle of Onogoro, before Sakon's death.

'Sakon, what would you think of all this chaos?' Casvall wondered.

He lay down on his bed, looking at that memory of a simpler time.

* * *

The Zabi Family claimed to be noble, but the truth was they were just like any other corrupt politician. They claimed to want to free those whom live in space from the confinement of the Earth Alliance. And yet they were doing the exact opposite. Alex hated that about humans, how they were so hypocritical. He stood on top of a Musai Class vessel, watching over the battle between Zeon forces and the defence forces of a colony. They piloted Zaku's, minus the Vizard packs and were clearly amateurs. The Gaza C and D's easily shot down the army of Zaku's, breaking through the first defensive line.

"Move forward, break down their defences," Dozle Zabi said.

He flew inside the cockpit of a Bawoo, shooting down the Zaku's that got in his way. Dozle was a big man and the second eldest child of the Zabi family. He led one fleet of ships, while his sister Kycillia led another. Both were to abduct colonists to add to the machine that Alex was building. A purple Zaku flew in Dozle's way, firing a large beam cannon. Dozle easily dodged the blast, drawing his Bawoo's beam sabre.

"One machine can't make a difference boy," The man said as he swung his sabre round.

The Zaku moved at the last second, dodging the swipe. Dozle flew backwards, dodging continued blasts from the Zaku. Alex spread the Waver Gundam's arms out and flew off of the Musai. He released his funnels, commanding them to circle around him. The Zaku pilots looked at the Gundam and its funnels in shock. It was like watching a storm as the funnels split apart, going in separate directions. Alex kept his arms spread out, a tingling sound echoed in his ears as he targeted Twenty Zaku's.

"Let me show you the future of mobile suit combat," Alex said. "FIRE FUNNELS! This is the power of the mobile suits known as Gundams, the one man armies!"

The Waver's eyes glowed as its funnels fired. Beams flew out of space, hitting the Zaku's weapons and limbs. Attacks came from all directions, crippling every Zaku in Alex's way. He dived towards the colony, his mobile suit generating his Newtype power. The colonists began to experience the same sensations that Leina's group had felt. Slowly they drifted into unconsciousness, dropping to the floor while the Zeon forces began entering the station. Dozle looked at the scene in astonishment while the pilots cheered.

'Father, Brother, that man is very dangerous to keep around,' Dozle thought.

Alex Leonard smiled at the scene, watching the Zeon soldiers gather the civilians onto the ships. When he got out of his mobile suit cheers and praise welcomed him. The Zabi family was a band of aristocrats; they didn't know battle as he did. None of them knew the suffering that true spacenoids had experienced, the ones whom could become Newtypes. Alex's dream and his plan would ensure that every person in space was happy.

"Captain, we've just received an Intel report from Lila's unit," A Zeon soldier said, floating to Alex's side.

"Give me the report," Alex said calmly.

"An Earth Alliance ship is heading towards Zeon territory and a ship from Jupiter is heading towards the Earth Sphere,"

'Kamille Bidan, Uso Evin, Judau Ashta' Alex thought, smirking at the possibility of meeting his fellow Gundam pilots again.

"Also sir a message has been sent by the Crossbone Vanguard, Iron Mask apparently failed in his attempt to retake leadership and the new Vanguard are on their way to "liberate" the colonists we've gathered." The soldier explained.

'Seabook Arno, are you coming to save your fellow Spacenoids, or the woman you love… you can't have both'

Alex dismissed the officer and looked up at the Weaver. His machine was desperate to fulfil its true Purpose.

'Soon my Gundam, soon we will have our chance to change the whole world' Alex thought, inwardly chuckling as he floated away.

* * *

Dozle made his way to his quarters. When he closed the door, he floated over to his desk, pulling up a communication screen. He sat down, smiling as a brown haired girl appeared on the screen.

"Daddy, when are you coming home from work?" The girl asked.

"Mineva, look at you, are you getting stronger?" Dozle asked.

"Yes daddy!"

"Good, you are the future of space my daughter, can you put your mother on please?"

"Yes daddy," Mineva groaned.

The little girl floated away and Dozle's wife Zena looked at her husband in mock disapproval.

"Its going to take more than the occasional call to please her Dozle, when are you coming home?" Zena asked.

"One more colony and we'll have gathered over half of the spacenoid population…Zena, I don't know whether we can trust Alex Leonard, tell me how goes things at the homeland?" Dozle asked, trying to take his wife's attention away from his hesitance.

"Your brother is gathering many supporters, Dozle…are we really going to wage a full scale against the Earth Alliance and Sensou?"

"My wife, my child…everything I will ever do is for you. Mr brother has the best of intentions, he wishes to create a better world for all of us." Dozle explained.

"My husband I have never doubted _your _intentions ever. But your brother, I cant help but see him the way people now see men like Zala." Zena said.

"Oh Zena, such words could be considered treason,"

"You're the one whose saying not to trust Mr Leonard," Mineva pointed out.

Dozle chuckled at his daughter's perceptiveness. He told his daughter and wife that he loved them and that he would be back soon. As always it was a promise he potentially couldn't keep. For on the battlefield promises could rarely be kept. Kycilia led her forces on covert operations, infiltrating colonies and then gassing the colonists. She looked at the imprisoned colonists with contempt. In her eyes they were the maggots of society. She was an arrogant woman with little to no regard for others.

"Send a report to my brother, tell him that we our ships are filled to capacity" Kycillia said.

"Yes Ma'am!"

Kycilia looked at the civilians again, they'd been put into an artificial coma by the chambers Leonard had built. He created pods that utilised a similar system to what his Gundam used. They were apparently vital parts of the machine that Leonard was building. Gihren had been bribed by the weapon that Leonard had promised him, but Kycilia was more sceptical. The man had betrayed his original government twice and he'd lost in battle to a mercenary. But there was no question; he was the most powerful Newtype in existence. His power, augmented by the Psychoframe and this machine he was building would turn him into the equivalent of a god. Or at least that's what his loyalists claimed. Kycilia herself would rather have invaded the Earth while they were in the middle of this Bloody Valentine War. But Gihren was the one in charge, and the people were infected by his speeches.

'One day that'll have to change' Kycilia thought.

The small fleet began its flight back towards Zeon's Axis colony. It was the largest colony in known space and was virtually the headquarters of the Zeon faction. People also lived in the colony; they were the citizens that had chosen to follow Dozle and Alex away from the gravity of planets. They were also exiles from Earth, people whom the Alliance government didn't value. But in this place, next to military headquarters they were able to enjoy a small peace. A girl with purple hair smiled as she played with the children. She pushed a child on the swings and sang a cover of Lacus Clyne's fields of hope. These people whom had chosen to follow Alex had been granted a peace that very few colonies would know.

"Miss Badam, are we going to get to see Mr Leonard today?" One of the children asked.

Rosamia smiled down at the child.

"Yes, he'll be back soon," She said.

"When I'm older I'm going to be a Gundam pilot like him,"

Rosamia laughed, all of the children adored Alex. He had always been there for them, not just the children but also the whole colony. His promise was to grant them independence from the watchful eyes of the Earth Alliance. Privately, he told Rosamia that he could make the dreams of all the children come true. She smiled at that thought, the prospect of a better tomorrow. After the downfall of the Titans Rosamia had been left without a direction in life. Soon after she left Mars, Alex had found her at a colony. He offered her the opportunity to make a difference. Her phone suddenly began ringing; telling her it was time to make a difference again.

"Sorry everyone but I need to go to work now, all of you make your way back home."

As soon as she got into her car, her eyes narrowed. Gone was her childish persona, replaced by the cold attitude of a soldier. Across the colony, soldiers began to assemble at the military base. Gihren Zabi stood at a stage, addressing a chosen number of soldiers. The rest of the military listened to his speech from the comfort of their mobile suits. Tech crews loaded mobile suits onto their launchers, while ships such as the former Crossbone Vanguard Zamouth Giri frigates and Zanscare Callisto class ships flew on the outer edge of the colony. A small fleet of ships was heading towards the colony, intending to meet the Zeon forces head on. Gihren's expression was one of complete fury as he heard the reports of the incoming army. He addressed his people with a speech he had long prepared for such an occasion.

"Citizens of the Axis Colony, the loyal and brave soldiers of Zeon and my fellow Spacenoids. Know that we have an enemy lingering at our gate, scratching our skins like insects. But like insects they are of no consequence, even now our soldiers are fighting across space to make your future, the future of Zeon a one in which All Spacenoids can live free from the oppressive rule of the Earth Alliance and its Sensou Pawn. This "Neo" Crossbone Vanguard once had the potential to be a powerful ally, but they have chosen to stand against us, to continue the chain of war that binds humanity. They are as foolish and disgusting as those who are bound down by Earth's Gravity…my people, know that it fills my heart with regret to place your lives in danger. But the night is darkest before the dawn, and the dawn is coming. Soon we will know freedom and the day will come when Zeon and the Zabi family will lead humanity towards a greater future…my people, HAIL ZEON HAIL THE SPACENOIDS!" Gihren yelled.

The colony shook with the sound of the cheering. Gihren Zabi was the eldest of the sons of Degwin Zabi. As the cheering died down and the soldiers prepared themselves for battle, Gihren walked away from the podium, smiling at the results of his ambition.

"The Zabi family will lead, as they were always meant to," Gihren said, his laughter echoing through the halls of his manor.

* * *

A black Qubeley was loaded onto the launch catapult. Rosamia's black Strike E was loaded beside it. The Aile Striker pack slammed into the back of the Strike and Rosamia slid her faceplate down. Her black uniform had pink parts of her sleeves and around her helmet. She activated the Gundam's generator and its added Psychommu system. A purple Gaza D and two Ebirhu-S's were also put onto launch catapults. Rosamia's heart remained quiet, unlike the other soldiers whom hearts pumped rapidly. Outside, small ships known as Eos Nyx's flew towards the colony. The ornaments on them looked almost like the sails of old boats. An even smaller vessel known ironically as the Little Gray folded out its weapons. A Gundam threw off its cloak, revealing its Crossbone boosters and the insignia on its chest. The pilot looked at the incoming Zeon forces and took a deep breath.

"Cecily, I know you're in there," He said.

The Crossbone Gundam drew its beam cutlass and commanded its allies to attack. Inside the colony, Gihren smiled as he sat at his throne. A purple haired soldier soon walked into the room, holding a china vase.

"Lord Gihren, when will Lady Kycillia be coming home?" M'Quve asked.

"She'll be back soon M'Quve, her mission is almost complete. You've done well in gathering mineral resources for us, I personally thank you for your loyalty." Gihren said, dismissing the soldier's presence.

His focus remained on the cameras. Soon everything would fall into place, his enemies would come to him and he would be rid of any resistance movement before it began.

* * *

The Sensou/ZAFT search party was getting closer and closer into space. Natarle sent another report to the Asgard station and turned to Sleggar as he entered.

"Here's a report from the ZAFT ships Ma'am, they have everything under control, and the Acidalium is also doing well." Sleggar explained as he handed over the data pad.

"Good, send a message to White Base and have them move further ahead as a Vanguard," Natarle ordered.

Sleggar saluted the captain and floated out of the office. Meanwhile on White Base, the crew were having difficulty adjusting to the presence of their prisoner.

"This food isn't fit for rats, I demand better accommodations. This is ridiculous, I am the son of the great Degwin Zabi and the future leader of the colony nations…"

"SHUT UP IN THERE!" Kai yelled, slamming his fist into the cell door.

He and Hayato stood outside the cell, their eyebrows continually twitching. Garma was relentless in his complaints. He was always "demanding" and announcing his status as a member of the "great Zabi family". The two soldiers were doing everything they could to stop themselves from executing the blabbermouth as they took him for the final interview. His talkative nature proved to be his undoing however as he had practically spilled his guts during interrogation without the interrogators having to do anything. In a follow up interview Amuro and Bright had sat Garma down in the interrogation room.

"Attacking a Sensou team is a very serious crime son, I hope you're prepared to talk. Otherwise we may be forced to take drastic actions. During times of war, most governments approve interrogation methods involving physical injury of suspects nowadays. Also not many people are bound to know about this mission, so that doesn't leave you with a lot of options." Bright explained to the young man.

Garma scowled at the captain, throwing his hair back with a twist of his head.

"You Earthbound fools, you're all the same, and especially you Sensou Earth Alliance pawns. Threaten me all you want, you will never break the spirit of Zeon and the nobility of the Zabi family. We fight for the independence of the colonies that are controlled by the Earth Alliance." Garma began a rant he had been told many times before.

"Ah yes, the conspiracy that the privately funded colonies are actually controlled by the Earth Alliance, what proof do you have?" Amuro asked.

"We don't need to justify ourselves to you Earth born scum," Garma said.

"Actually I grew up in a colony,"

Garma widened his eyes at Amuro's revelation.

"What? Then why do you serve Sensou?" Garma asked.

"Contrary to what you believe, Sensou is privately funded and the Earth Alliance have no hand in our continued existence, why do you think we're fighting a war with them? I could have been in the middle of the conflict that mattered, but instead you and this "Zeon" are putting us on a goose chase across space for colonists that could be living in peace." Amuro explained.

In his youth he might have beaten Garma up, but he had learnt to be a little bit more patient. Only a little bit though!

"Peace, but not independence, the colonies are kept under the watchful eye of the Earth Alliance. I'd wager they have their own team of "investigators" responding to the disappearances. Why would they send someone to investigate if they didn't have something to gain? The Earth Alliance wishes to control us, did you know that the chairmen of different colonies actually receive a pension from the Earth Alliance government?" Garma asked.

Bright ignored the question; he had heard that the Earth Alliance had been financing their own colonies. But he had never paid particular attention to those rumours, even if he did serve in space the colonies were of no consequence to him. His family was in Orb, except for his estranged son Hathaway. So Bright didn't really have much reason to care for the paranoia of spacenoids. But he did respect life, and clearly the Zabi family were leading the colonists astray. The alarms suddenly began ringing, causing Garma to smirk. Amuro picked up one of the phones and called the bridge.

"What's going on Sayla?" He asked.

"Natarle has ordered all ships to go to Red Alert status, we've detected multiple heat sources near the Axis colony, several hundred heat sources in fact. And we've also confirmed reports of Earth Alliance ships heading towards the region." Sayla explained.

Garma smirked, his brother Gihren was right; the Earth Alliance did have its own plans for the colonies. That had to be why they had sent out ships. He looked up at his captors, either they were all unaware of the conspiracy within the Earth Alliance or they were a part of it. After all why did the Earth Alliance let Sensou continue their armed interventions? Sensou was a pawn in a grand scheme of the Earth Alliance government. At least that's what Gihren always said, and Garma chose to believe his older brother. Gihren's plan was simple; he would reveal the true nature of the Earth Alliance and Sensou in one battle. Then he would lead the spacenoids to true peace and independence.

"Amuro, get ready for launch, Sayla get in the G-Fighter and launch with Kai and the Jegan squadrons," Bright said.

"Yes sir!" Sayla and Amuro said.

Natarle zipped up her space suit and gave the signal for the bridge crew to put on their helmets. The Peace Keeper began folding out its collection of weapons and preparing its launch catapults. Commander Burning prepped his GM for launch, while Casvall waited in the Hyaku Shiki. Burning would launch first with Alpha, Bernard and Chap, along with a few Zaku's and Ergnes's Delta Astray. Jesse stood on the bridge, with his camera ready. He'd record images of the battle as well as the hard work the people in Sensou were doing to recover the colonists. Casvall squeezed his helmet, anticipating the imminent battle.

"Send a message to the nearby Earth Alliance mobile suits. Tell them "we are not here to fight, we only wish to rescue captured colonists", that colony has information that we need, but there's an invasion force in our way, instead of waiting for them to wipe one another out we must intervene." Natarle explained to the crewmembers.

Bask Om smirked as his crew told him about the nearby Sensou and ZAFT ships. Everything was going according to plan. Emma prepared her mobile suit for launch, along with Kou Uraki and all the other ace pilots. Inside the Peacekeeper, Casvall took a few deep breaths. He let go of his helmet and rubbed his head as the whole world turned white around him. Suddenly, he stumbled out of his suit and looked at a ghost. He widened his eyes, identifying the man by his wrinkled face and purple and black uniform.

"Degwin Zabi," Casvall said.

"Casvall Athha, I see you remember me," Degwin said gruffly.

"I would never forget,"

"What are you fighting for? What are you killing for? My life was but one more pointless death in your search for an answer." Degwin explained.

"Don't you dare put it all on me, you were a tyrant whom took over colonies to rule them in fear. And worst of all you tried to steer them towards a more violent path, you encouraged them top produce weapons and spread violence throughout your colonies because of the new beliefs you created." Casvall explained.

"Are you justified?" Degwin asked.

Casvall grabbed Degwin by his collar, looking him in the eyes. He was a younger man again, holding the captain of his previous vessel in a confrontation he would never forget.

"Why would you side with Zabi?" Casvall asked.

"I'm tired of it boy, every colony we go to demands are made, by the Earth Alliance, by the Zabi family. Democracy is nonexistent in space, I was born in space Casvall and I don't have the right to vote in either the Plants or the colony nations I escaped to." The Captain explained.

"That doesn't answer my question,"

"I'm tired of going everywhere through space and never finding a belief that's right. I should choose a side and then live with that side, with that philosophy, we're not all like you Casvall, turning our backs on our homes."

"But why the Zabi family, are you listening to those speeches that Degwin spits out? Don't you even see the similarities? A man with a vision rises to power, pulling his nation out of economic collapse. Then he promotes segregation and fanaticism, just as he's doing with coordinators and people who aren't born in space, don't you see what he's doing? The mistakes of the past will be repeated, why? Haven't we learnt from those mistakes?" Casvall's voice had been one of passion, a politicians voice like his father's.

But in the end, his crewmates ignored his questions. They went their separate ways, staying in the Side 3 colonies. The space colonies of Side 3 included a collection of colonists about half the size of Earth. They were exiles, the undesirables of the Earth Alliance nations, politicians that had been silenced, families that hadn't voted or had criminal and terrorist backgrounds. Degwin Zabi had turned a prison into a nation, a nation into a mob and soon he would turn the mob into an army. Casvall leant against the wall, butting the back of his head against the hard surface.

'Damn it' he thought.

Humanity had existed for so long, and yet they were repeating the same mistakes again. Casvall was no longer in the Side 3 spaceport. This time he was in a manor, during the middle of the night. His hands were wrapped firmly around the neck of an older man, Degwin Zabi. The man fell to the floor, his eyes wide, frozen in death. Casvall looked at his hands in astonishment. His eyes were fixed into a state of horror at what he had done. The white void appeared again and the older Casvall was no longer looking at Degwin Zabi. Instead he looked at a couple, Yamato and Yisaka Kuzunagi, they had once been friends but no they looked at him with bitterness in their eyes.

"Was killing him right Casvall?" Asked Yamato.

"Did killing him prevent any of this?" Yisaka asked.

Casvall grinded his teeth together before throwing his arm round. He dispelled the visions of his dead friends and returned to the cockpit of his mobile suit. His breathing slowly returned to normal as he rubbed his eyes. He held the control sticks and prepared himself for an imminent battle. Far away from the battlefield, a masked man smirked at the situation. He could sense the confusion and bloodlust of the lion without a roar. Alex Leonard kept his arms crossed, floating in the middle of the pilot quarters.

"Come friend of Casvall, join us before you do something terrible," He said, smiling as he saw the first explosions of a hidden conflict.

Next Chapter 4: Rena Imelia and Kincado Nau

Gihren: See my brothers of space, see what the Earth Alliance and its pawns of Sensou is bringing us, they have bought their machines of war to our doorstep. We cannot allow this corruption to continue.

Kincado: Gihren Zabi is leading the colonies astray; including my friend…please help me!

Rena: Sword Calamity launching, target Casvall!

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the battle, next time we'll see a big battle between five factions, so read and review for now


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

Back from my holiday, it was a very hot country and I'm enjoying the British Fresh air, still I miss the beaches :). I'm back with an update for Lion's Silence in this all battle chapter. Hopefully everyone will enjoy!

* * *

Gundam Liberty: Lion's Silence

Chapter 4: Rena Imelia and Kincado Nau

The Ships of the Sensou/ZAFT and Mars Alliance had been overcome by the panic of imminent battle. Everyone was rushing to get to his or her positions. Burning climbed into his GM Custom and saw younger pilots climbing into the Jegan's. Sleggar mounted a Jegan himself and slid the visor down on his blue helmet. Burning and his fellow pilots wore different flight suits to the ones most Sensou pilots used. They were quite tight and didn't include much insulation like Casvall's heavier suit had. Pilots using faster units had been given heavier flight suits like Amuro and Casvall's. Sayla climbed into her mobile armour, looking over at Amuro as he climbed into the Dijeh. Their eyes met for a moment before they both hid in their machines. Natarle put on the helmet of her normal suit and shouted commands over the radio.

"ALL STAFF REPORT TO BATTLE STATIONS!" She yelled.

"INFIRMARY AND BRIG, BRACE YOURSELVES FOR BATTLE!" Bright shouted.

Both captains led their teams well, preparing them withy discipline and safety in mind. Amuro walked his Dijeh onto the White Base's flight catapult. He took a Clay Bazooka from the weapons rack and slid his helmet's faceplate down.

"Amuro, ready to launch," He said.

Frau Bow put on her headset and established a communications link between CIC and the mobile suits. Beside her, Hayato worked at gunnery control. Slots on the ship's port and starboard side opened, revealing the manually controlled guns. On the Acidalium, Ergnes put his flight suit on and floated towards the Delta Astray. He moved his Gundam onto the launch catapult and waited for the signal to move.

"We're out numbered A hundred to one, I hope the captains know what they're doing," A Zaku pilot said.

Isaac Mau slid his faceplate down, as his Zaku was equipped with the Kerboros Vizard pack. It included two Bucue Heads along with the beam fangs and racks of custom grenades. Isaac's green and aqua Zaku was missing a shield and took a beam rifle off of the weapon rack. Two more regular Zaku's and a grey coloured Guaiz R. Inside the machine, the dark haired pilot slid the faceplate down on his Green flight suit.

"Erik Blanke ready to launch," He said.

The launch catapults on the battleships began to open and the leading machines stepped out to launch. Amuro leant forward in anticipation as the White Base's timer counted down.

"Amuro, you are clear to launch," Frau said.

"Amuro launching,"

The Dijeh slid across the launch catapult, igniting is thrusters and launching itself into space. Sayla in the G-Wing, Kai in the Guncannon and Two Jegan's soon followed it.

"Ergnes Brahe, Delta Astray launching," The Mars pilot said.

His Gundam activated its phase shift armour and engaging its Voiture Lumier, flying past the Peacekeeper and joining Amuro's squadron. Lieutenant Burning launched from the Peacekeeper with his own squadron of Jegan's while Erik and Isaac launched from the ZAFT ship. Multiple ZAKU gunners and Zaku Phantoms soon followed them. On the Earth Alliance ships, Bask Om smirked at the Sensou forces.

"Sir, we've been sent a message, they're saying that they aren't here to fight," One of the CIC staff said.

"Ignore the message, tell our mobile suits to launch and wipe out the Sensou forces, we are at war after all," Bask explained.

"Very well sir, I'll be sure not to let the more liberal members of the crew know,"

"Good boy, have Imelia launch and prepare the rest of the mobile suit forces for battle," Bask ordered.

A green and grey Sword Calamity was loaded onto the launch catapult of the Earth Alliance ship.

"Why was that mobile suit added to the search party at the last minute?" Emma asked.

"Apparently she's from the special division, she's been given a specific mission," One of the Dagger pilots said.

Rena Imelia put on her helmet and ran through the Calamity's activation process. Other machines began to step onto the catapults on the other EA ships. Crossbone and Zeon forces were already clashing outside. The Crossbone Gundam flew between several Hizack's and Barzam's, dodging beams and missiles. It's pilot grinded his teeth together as bullets bounced off his Gundam's armour.

"Where is she?" He asked.

His eyes lit up as he caught a glimpse of white armour. He barged past a Hizack and flew over a Berga Dalas. A Den'an Zon thrust its shot lancer at the Gundam. But the pilot proved to be faster, sidestepping the lance and slicing the Den's arms off with a swipe of its sabre. The Crossbone then beheaded two Gaza C's and flew over a Musai class ship.

"Cessily, I know I saw you," The young man said.

He yelled as two missiles slammed into his back. Swinging the Gundam round, the young man dodged two more missiles. A Bawoo and two Rick Dias's fired their rifles and bazookas. The young Gundam pilot flew around the missiles and dodged the beams. TwoGaza-C's soon joined the fight, firing their beam rifles. The Crossbone Gundam kicked the Bawoo in the chest and shot the bazookas of the Rick Dias's. Then it sliced the Gaza's legs and arms, taking care to avoid the cockpits.

"I didn't come here to fight," The pilot said, his voice desperate.

Again he saw a glimpse of a white mobile suit and again he tried to pursue.

"CESSILY!" He yelled out.

"Commander Nau," A voice called from above him.

Five Flint mobile suits fired their assault rifles, destroying the mobile suits blocking the Crossbone. One of the Flint's drew its beam cutlass and stabbed a Hambrabi in the chest.

"Kincado, don't get distracted, we're not just here for her, we're here to save our families as well," The pilot explained.

"BRADLEY WATCH OUT!" Another Flint pilot yelled.

A red beam suddenly pierced through the leading Flint's chest. Bradley's life flashed before his and Kincado's eyes as his mobile suit exploded. Kincado squeezed his control sticks tightly, looking at the storm of mobile suits and battleships coming from the colony. Missile flew at the Crossbone Vangaurd, bombarding ships, blowing open the bridges. Beams ripped apart mobile suits and cut through the sides of the battleships. Kincado finally let out a yell, his Gundam's eyes flashing as he charged forward.

"WHY! WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING GIHREN!" He yelled.

He slashed the arm off of a Bound Doc and kicked a Hizack across the head. The Hizack floated away harmlessly, its main camera shattered by the Gundam's stern armour. Kincado attached his sabre to his beam gun, forming a deadlier and more accurate rifle. He fired beam after beam, blowing out the heads of multiple mobile suits. Then he flew around a Gwadan class ship, firing shots at its guns and missile launchers. The Crossbone waved its arm around before firing a shot straight into one of the Gwadan's boosters.

"Gihren Zabi is going to lead you all to war, that's the last thing we want, Earth is already overran by the chaos of war. Why would you want to add more factions to a conflict like that? If more people get involved then the battles will spread to regions that are peaceful, the world and all of space will be overrun in a war worse than the World Wars." Kincado explained as he continued to disable mobile suits.

His words reached the souls of his Crossbone Vanguard allies. But the other Zeon pilots were radicals. They had come to believe in the Zabi Family completely. A Black Qubeley spread its arms out, launching several funnels. Her sister mobile suits, Mass production Qubeley's also began launching their funnels. Amuro widened his eyes as the battlefield had been lit up with beams and explosions. Flint mobile suits were ripped apart by the storm of funnel beams. Kincado shot two of the funnels and span his mobile suit around, two beams brushed past his shoulder and rocket pack. He then fired a blast that beheaded one of the Qubeley's. But the Qubeley kept on firing its funnels.

"Newtype, no Cyber Newtype…no, they all feel the same, they couldn't be could they?" Kincado wondered.

Amuro stopped his Dijeh, establishing contact with the commanding forces as Natarle ordered.

"This is Amuro Ray of the Sensou colonial affairs team, we are investigating the disappearances of the privately funded colonies and we believe that someone within the Axis colony has orchestrated the kidnappings. Please, all captains order your forces to retreat, battle is the last thing we need." Amuro explained to the Zeon and Crossbone forces.

Kincado paused, he would have been willing to work with Sensou, but the same couldn't be said for Zeon. He dodged a beam from a Qubeley and shot off the mobile suits head. Amuro grinded his teeth together as the Zeon forces kept on fighting on.

"Damn it, our communications aren't getting through," Amuro said.

"Amuro, look at the Earth Alliance forces," Sayla cried out.

Amuro turned to the Earth Alliance ships, widening his eyes as he watched the leading vessel fold out its weapons.

"No, they wouldn't," Amuro, gasped.

Natarle gasped while Casvall narrowed his eyes. The leading vessel of the Earth Alliance fired its main gun, sending a beam flying past the Zeon fleet. It slammed into the Axis colony and Kincado suddenly put his hands to his head. The Qubeley pilots screamed as they felt the beams explosion. It shook the colony and sent rubble crashing into one of the populated regions.

"NO!" The pilot of the Black Qubeley yelled out.

"Impossible, fifty two people buried, from one shot…that's not right," Amuro muttered.

Rena opened her eyes as she flew out of the ship. Bask Om had his own plans, but they had nothing to do with her mission. Ed wouldn't have approved, but some orders had to be followed. Kincado rubbed his head for a moment before looking up at the Zeon forces. His eyes widened before his breathing quickened. He could see her, she was right in front of him. Kincado moved his Gundam forward, taking several beams to the chest.

"Cessily, CESSILY FAIRCHILD!" Kincado yelled.

He drew his sword and slashed a Hizack in half. Bawoo's and Hizack's fired their assault rifles while a Gaza drew its beam sabre. Kincado easily slashed the machine in half and flew around the beams. A blue mist began to flow out of the Gundam as Kincado heard a ringing in his head.

"I can feel you, I know your there Cessily,"

The Crossbone Gundam dragged its sabre across the chest of a Bawoo and slashed a beam in half. Kincado flew to the left, dodging a rocket. Then he swerved to the right, avoiding several beam blasts. Amuro dodged a stream of gunfire, Burning bought up his shield to block a beam.

"Stop, we aren't here to fight," Amuro said.

"Why aren't our communications getting through?" Sayla asked.

"Frau Bow, I want a status report now," Bright growled.

"I don't know what's going on sir, our long range communications aren't getting through," Frau panicked.

"But short range radio is working right, Amuro could make contact with the enemy leader," Hayato said.

"Make contact through that," Frau said, pointing at the explosions and beams flying across the battlefield.

Natarle grunted as she shook her head. There was only one alternative for a peaceful solution. It was dangerous but there was no other way.

"All ships, stay in position, the Peacekeeper will move ahead and attempt to make contact with the Zeon Forces," Natarle said.

The ZAFT ships complied without hesitation. But Bright was more hesitant. He didn't doubt Natarle's abilities as a captain. But the likelihood of being able to negotiate a cease-fire was slim through the barrage of beam fire. The Peacekeeper moved ahead, disengaging its main guns. Casvall walked the Hyaku Shiki onto the main catapult and slid his visor down.

"Catapults all clear, launch when ready Casvall,"

With the order from the CIC officer, Casvall flew off of the Peacekeeper. He span his mobile suit around, dodging a beam from the bow of a Gwadan class ship. The Hyaku Shiki attached its rifle to its hip and raised its hand. Casvall turned his mobile suits optics on and off, giving off a blinking effect that mimicked Morse code. Rosamia paused as she saw the blinking eyes of the Hyaku Shiki.

"_Don't shoot!"_

Rosamia raised her hand, signalling for her squadron to stop. Amuro flew his Dijeh backwards, dodging a Bawoo's sabre swipe. A Zaku raised its impulse cannon, but Erik firmly grabbed the machine's shoulder.

"Don't fire, we are not here for a fight," Erik growled.

"Damn Earth Alliance," Sayla said.

Casvall kept his breathing slow and steady as the Strike E and its accompanying mobile suits approached it. He bought up his typewriter and began typing out messages for the Strike E pilot. Rosamia read the messages curiously.

"_Sensou is not here to fight, we do not represent the Earth Alliance,"_

"Do they not?" Rosamia asked over the radio.

She established a communication link with the Hyaku Shiki. Her face appeared on Casvall's main view screen. Rosamia's eyes widened as she looked at Casvall's face.

"You," She whispered.

Suddenly a beam flew over the Strike E's head. Dagger L's flew towards the group of mobile suits. One of the Gaza's accompanying Rosamia aimed its rifle at Casvall and fired a blast past his shoulder. Casvall flew back, drawing his bema rifle and aiming it at the Dagger L's. Again he used Morse code, this time giving the Dagger L's a fair warning.

"_Retreat or I'll shoot,"_

Natarle looked at her side screen, seeing the Hyaku Shiki aiming its rifle at the Earth Forces. She picked up her phone and called the Hyaku Shiki while she could.

"Casvall do not fire at the Earth Alliance mobile suits, don't fire at anyone," Natarle said.

He sighed in frustration, lowering his rifle. Rosamia blinked in confusion at the mobile suits actions, while her men came to a wrong conclusion.

"You see, they aren't shooting at the Earth Alliance, they're pawns like Lord Gihren said," A Rick Dias pilot said.

He swung his bazooka around, firing a missile straight towards the Hyaku Shiki. Rosamia gasped as the missile hit the Hyaku Shiki's chest. The rockets only made the mobile suit flinch, causing the Rick Dias pilot to quiver in fear. Rosamia sighed with relief.

"Don't fire on the Sensou forces," she said.

"But Commander Badam…"

"They haven't done anything wrong, don't fire on them," Rosamia warned, her kind voice taking on a cold tone.

Amuro raised his arm, blocking a swarm of bullets. He looked towards the Peacekeeper; beams struck the ships from every angle. Kincado stopped flying, watching the ship as it flew past him. Natarle floated to the communication station, relieving the officer and rapidly establishing a link with the Zeon ships.

"All Zeon forces, I am Captain First Class Natarle Badgiruel of the Sensou Colonial Affairs team. We are here investigating the disappearances of colonists from privately funded colonies. Our concern is only for the colonists, if you cooperate with us then we will insure that Sensou provides the Axis colony with the assistance it needs, I repeat we are here to help." Natarle explained.

Gihren merely smirked as his officers considered the woman's words. However everything was still going according to plan.

"They aren't here to fight?" The Qubeley pilot asked.

"Maybe we can negotiate," Rosamia said.

She clipped her rifle to her hip and offered Casvall her hand. He looked at it for a moment before lunging forward. The Hyaku Shiki shoulder barged the Strike E, knocking her back as the Dagger L's fired their beam rifles at the group. One of the Gaza's was hit by a beam, blowing up before Rosamia's eyes. Her expression shifted into a cold gaze as she drew her beam rifle, shooting down two Dagger L's. Casvall aimed his rifle at the Dagger's, but stopped as he remembered Natarle's words. He squeezed the controls tightly. This pacifistic approach was likely to get the whole team killed. They had a viable reason to kill; they had the right to defend themselves. This Earth Alliance force was clearly out for blood, after all they fired at the Axis Colony.

'Father, I have no choice," Casvall thought.

He aimed his rifle, but stopped as his alarm warned him of danger. Casvall swerved to the side, dodging a red and blue impulse beam. The Hyaku Shiki looked up, its eyes glowing as it looked at its opponent. Rena's Sword Calamity stood on a meteorite, its arms spread out. Suddenly the machine launched its wrist anchors, hitting two of Rosamia's Gaza-Cs. Casvall flew forward, firing his beam rifle. The Calamity flew up, dodging the beams and drawing its Beam Swords. Rena targeted the Hyaku Shiki and flew straight towards it.

"Target identified, Casvall, in the past we may have fought together but right now you are a threat to the Earth Alliance, a threat I have been ordered to destroy." Rena explained as she raised her swords.

She swung her swords downwards; slicing through two Rick Dias's to get to Casvall. He flew backwards and stopped by the side of Rosamia's Strike E. The young woman breathed heavily as the screams of her pilots echoed in her mind. Her eyes grew wider, veins throbbing on her forehead and hands wrapping firmly around her controls.

"You…BITCH!" Rosamia screamed. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU!"

Casvall watched as the Strike E drew its beam sabres. Rosamia lunged towards the Calamity, slamming her sabres against its swords. Rena showed little concern over her enemy's anger. She shoved the Strike back and swung her swords horizontally. Rosamia raised her sabres, blocking the Calamity's bigger swords. Then the Strike E batted the blades aside. The two Gundams swung their blades around, slamming them together. Sparks flew around them as the beams of their blades dragged together. Casvall watched the scene for a moment before turning to a group of approaching Earth Alliance mobile suits. Amongst them was a Slaughter Dagger and another Gundam.

"My god, I never thought the battle would get this bad," Kou said.

"Ensign Uraki focus, that's a red machine, you know who that means," Emma said.

"Yes Lieutenant Emma,"

Kou couldn't stop his hands from shaking, even as he switched his Gundam to attack mode. Emma aimed her rifle at the Hyaku Shiki and made her first mistake on the battlefield. She blinked and before she knew it the Hyaku Shiki was right in front of her. Kou leant back into his seat, mouth gaping at the red machine's speed. Casvall grabbed the Slaughter Dagger's head and threw it backwards. Emma stared at the Hyaku Shiki in shock as her machine was sent flying backwards. Blinking was a mistake she wouldn't make again. She watched as the Hyaku Shiki activated its thrusters, flipping around and kicking the Dagger's so hard that their visors shattered. Casvall then kicked the Gundam in the chest, throwing Kou to the left. Kou turned to the Hyaku Shiki, firing his rifle at the machine as it flew away.

"Ensign Uraki do not pursue that machine, take the Dagger L pilots back to the ship. Long-range communications seemed to be knocked out, so have Captain Courand and his squadron launch. We'll join up and then covertly attempt to infiltrate the Axis Colony." Emma explained.

Kou nodded his head and turned the Gundam around. Casvall flew as fast as he could, seeing the battle between Rosamia and Rena. He lunged forward and shoulder barged Rena from behind. Igniting his rockets, he pushed the Sword Calamity past the Strike E and into a meteorite. Rena swung around, swinging her sword at Casvall. But Casvall flipped backwards, dodging the sword. Rosamia then moved in, swinging her sabres at the Calamity. Rena swung the swords upwards, causing Rosamia to step back. Then the Calamity charged its chest cannon. Rosamia froze, looking at the glowing area of the Calamity's chest. Suddenly, Casvall slammed into the side of the Strike E, barging it out of the way just as Rena fired her impulse cannon.

"How is the Peacekeeper doing?" Erik asked.

"Come on, just accept our help," Ergnes growled.

Natarle sat on the edge of her chair, waiting for some kind of response from the Zeon Forces. Suddenly a beam slammed into the Axis colony again. Natarle widened her eyes in shock, looking towards where the other Sensou ships were.

"Where did the shot come from?" Bright asked.

"I'm analysing the area now, I cant detect anything on the radar," Hayato said.

Natarle looked to the Zeon ships and widened her eyes as they targeted the ship.

"SENSOU FIRED AT THE AXIS!" The Captain of a Gwadan ship yelled.

"EVADE! PORTSIDE THRUSTERS ENGAGE NOW!" Natarle yelled.

The Peacekeeper engaged its portside thrusters, barely dodging the beams fired at it. Gihren's face appeared on the screens of the battleships. Even the Sensou ships could intercept his broadcast.

"Wait a minute, our long range communications has suddenly been restored," Frau said.

Bright and the other crewmembers focused their attention on Gihren. All of the battle stopped, even the Earth Alliance paused. A black haired Earth Alliance pilot took a sip from his canister before clipping it to his chair. He remained focused on the face of Gihren Zabi, just as every other pilot was.

"My People, people not only of Zeon but of space…62 of our brethren are now buried because of the Earth Alliance and their pawns Sensou. ZAFT has been deceived by the apparent public nature of the Sensou faction; they are now suffering in a war that Sensou didn't prevent, why? I will tell you why, all of this time the Sensou faction has been under the control of the Earth Alliance, why else would they be allowed to stay on Earth? Now they are searching for the colonists, our fellow colonists whom we are liberating from the control of the Earth Alliance." Gihren explained to his army, Casvall glared at the image of the man. "We are fighting not only for our own survival but for our independence, even now there are colonies that remain under the tyrannical thumb of the Earth Alliance, there is a force guiding the Earth Alliance that is slowly spreading its influence to Sensou itself. As evidenced today it seeks to destroy our way of life. But I promise you my people, we will not let it destroy us, we will remain united to destroy the Earth Alliance and all others bound by the Earth's gravity."

"This isn't good," Kincado said.

"SIEG ZEON MY PEOPLE! SIEG ZEON!" Gihren yelled.

The radio channels erupted with a chorus of the Zeon catchphrase. Casvall moved his Hyaku Shiki, dodging Rena's sword swipe. Battle resumed and the Peacekeeper began a retreat. The Ship shook as missiles slammed into its armour. Natarle yelled out orders while Gyunei climbed into his mobile suit. As soon as he launched he released his funnels, shooting the missiles down. He fired his beam rifle, piercing a Hizack's cockpit. Bright slammed his hand into his chair's leg rest. The whole mission had gone to hell and the Peacekeeper was now in danger.

"Frau, send a message to all units, be ready for combat, we're heading out to assist the Peacekeeper," Bright explained.

Frau nodded her head and began communicating with the ZAFT ships. Hayato climbed out of his seat and floated to the elevator. He went to his locker, putting on his flight suit with Ryu and other pilots.

"All right, all units prepare for anti ship and mobile suit combat," The Captain of one of the ZAFT ships said.

"Sir, heat source approaching us from above," One of the CIC staff said.

Hayato stopped at a window and gazed towards an incoming machine. Alex Leonard smirked; his Weaver Gundam was mounted inside the experimental Fortressa mobile armour. The mobile armour was more like a battleship because it was about the size of the ZAFT battleships. Its armour was a purple colour, with grey lines running across the size. A bar stuck out of the front of the ship and two massive rockets lingered at the armours back. The mobile armours weapons were hidden but small wings were visible on its side and hatches could be seen underneath the machine. On top of the machine was the chamber hiding the Weaver Gundam, the chamber itself looked like a bridge. Its like pink glass was a material much sterner than regular bridges.

"This is Captain Alex Leonard to all Zeon forces, retreat from the area immediately," Alex said over the radio.

"He's joining the fight," Rosamia gasped.

Casvall drew his beam sabre and blocked Rena's sword. Sparks rained down on the Hyaku Shiki's chest as its hand quivered. The Calamity was built with strength in mind. Rena closed her eyes for a moment, solemnly thinking of the time when she and Casvall fought together. Once they had been allies, but she was an Alliance soldier first.

"Those days are over Casvall, I will not ask for forgiveness, I'm sure you understand…this isn't personal but I have orders!" Rena said firmly.

The world seemed to stop for Casvall as he looked at Rena. Gone were the mobile suits and the battles around them. Alls he saw was her, the young woman so devoted to her career. Her words echoed in his ears so many times. Then images of the atrocities committed by the Earth Alliance flashed before his eyes. Nuclear explosions lighting up the Plants, an Hourglass shattered years before, old bodies floating amongst the debris belt, where Junius Seven once floated. Orb burning while the Earth Alliance mobile suits gunned down Orb Astrays. His best friends mobile suit making its final stand against the Earth forces to protect Bright and his family. Cagalli crying as her father dragged her onto an escape shuttle. _His _father looking up towards the retreating ships as the country burned around him.

"_FATHER!" _Cagalli screamed.

Casvall's eyes widened. Orders, just following orders. The Sword Calamity's chest glowed as it began to fire its cannon. Casvall returned to reality, his eyes flaring with fury. He suddenly drew his other beam sabre, slashing the Calamity across the chest. Rena flew back in shock; the cockpit of her machine had been sliced open by one swipe. The Hyaku Shiki stood holding two sabres, its left one in a reverse style grip. Both of its eyes flared and Rosamia deactivated her sabres, her mouth wide open in awe.

'Your orders lead to atrocities like this in the first place' Casvall thought.

He dashed forward, faster than Rena could see. She swung her blade, missing the Hyaku Shiki by miles. Casvall swung his right sabre, beheading the Calamity. Rena swung her swords again, but this time Casvall flipped his mobile suit backwards. He rolled the Hyaku Shiki in midair, holding both of his sabres in a reverse style grip. The Hyaku Shiki waved its arms around, forcing the Calamity backwards. Rena widened her eyes, looking at her mobile suits status map. The hands of her suit were highlighted red. She then realised what was going on, the Hyaku Shiki was slashing the Calamity's hands. Casvall continued to swing his sabres around until the Calamity's swords and arms were reduced to ribbons. Then sheathed his right sabre and flipped his left into a regular grip. He swung his sabre upwards, slicing over Rena's head. The rest of the Calamity split apart and Rena watched the top half of her mobile suit float away before it exploded. Rena grabbed her rocket pack, attaching it to her flight suit and flew away from her wrecked machine.

"Amazing," Rosamia said.

Kincado would never give up; he had to find his friend. He felt the intense anger from the people of Axis and the Zeon soldiers. But that angered paled in comparison to the outrage Casvall felt when he disabled the Sword Calamity. Now Kincado felt a building blood lust within Alex Leonard. Kincado turned to his ship and began his flight back. A temporary retreat was necessary, an idea that Sensou shared. The ZAFT ships stayed behind, keeping their weapons trailed on the Fortressa. Again Kincado felt Alex's sickening smirk. The bar on the front of the Fortressa suddenly opened and without warning a beam flew out of the mobile armour.

"BEAM APPROACHING US FROM BEHIND!" Frau screamed.

"HARD TO PORT!" Bright yelled.

White Base flung itself aside just in time. The crackling crimson energy zoomed past the ship. It flew, consuming Crossbone mobile suits in its path. Erik flew out of its path, yelling as his comrades in the Zaku's were caught in the blast. Amuro and Kincado's mouths were agape in shock as the beam tore a hole through the last Crossbone Vanguard ship, Kincado's Little Gray. The ships exploded, knocking the Crossbone Gundam back.

"Onmo," Kincado whispered, a tear falling down his face as he remembered the Little Gray's captain.

"Forgive me Seabook, but don't worry you'll see them again in the dream I can show you. But the rest of those whom are incompatible with my plan WILL DIE!" Alex yelled, his eyes wide with insanity as he flew the Fortressa forward.

Casvall turned to the battle with the Fortressa and the recovering Sensou forces. When he heard Alex Leonard's name his heart slowed. Alex Leonard really was alive. He ignored the Earth Alliance forces and flew his Hyaku Shiki to aid his comrades. Rosamia remained in her place, watching the red machine leave. Her eyes shined like a girl possessed by a dream.

"He's the one," Rosamia whispered.

Alex zoomed his camera in on the Hyaku Shiki. He didn't need his senses to know that the red machine was piloted by the friend of Sakon Date. His hands trembled in anticipation. Finally he'd get to fight the Lion without a roar.

Next Chapter 5: A Newtype's style

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next we'll see a bigger battle with Newtypes all around. I like to think of the Fortressa being if Gundam 00's Gadeleza and Gundam UC's Elmeth had a love child, put it in the hands of a psychotic pilot and you've got a deadly unit. Drop a review and tell me what you all thought of the chapter please


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

Hope everyone enjoys the update and the look into Alex's life, enjoy

* * *

Gundam Liberty Lion's Silence

Chapter 5: Newtype's style

Dario Leonard had spent his life researching evolution. Ever since the first organisms walked the Earth evolution has occurred. Organisms develop into more complex creatures. Animals adapt to the world around them, even apes adapted, becoming more intelligent until they eventually developed into modern day humans. Science and technology was only possible because of the adaptation of the human brain. Humans have evolved differently over the years; those whom lived in deserts develop to survive those conditions while those whom lived in jungles also developed the survival instincts and the skin to cope with the heat. Dario determined that humans evolved based on the world around them. But what if that world wasn't Earth? What if humanity lived in space and thus evolved to cope with the emptiness.

"Father, why Newtypes?" Alex asked.

Dario looked down at his toddler son. He'd connected the boy to a brainwave monitor. Newtype's had more brain activity than the average human. Their sense of spatial awareness was ten times that of even coordinators. Dario's research included watching the development of numerous children, his own son included. The result was that people born in space had a better chance of becoming Newtypes than ordinary humans. Because their parents had already adapted to space, the children would essentially evolve. But there was still more that could be done, humanity had to reach the peak of its evolution to bring peace.

"Because they are essentially a Newtype of human son, you can become a new type of human. The type of human that could lead humanity you know." Dario explained, patting the boy's head.

"But sir, wouldn't it be better if people all had the same belief's?"

"Yes, and you're the kind of person who can give them that belief!"

Alex relieved that memory, it wasn't a happy memory but it still made him smile. His father had dedicated his life to studying human evolution. He tried to unlock human potential, to force evolution. That is what led to the Cyber Newtypes, Nanai Miguel and her team had expanded on the ideas Alex's father and a few other scientists formed. From the idea of Newtype's came the inventions that supported them. Like the Psychummo system. This mobile suit frame fully utilised the senses of a Newtype. Alex targeted the ZAFT ship, firing his Fortressa's main cannon. The Sensou and ZAFT pilots watched in horror as the ship was blown apart by the single beam shot.

"ALL SENSOU SHIPS ENGAGE EVASIVE MANOUVRES!" Natarle yelled.

Amuro and Kincado flew their mobile suits ahead of their forces. Sayla flew after Amuro, keeping her eyes locked on his suit. The Fortressa swerved to the right, heading towards another ZAFT ship.

"SHOOT DOWN THAT MOBILE ARMOUR!" The Captain yelled.

"That won't do you any good!" Alex laughed.

Alex looked over his shoulder, seeing a Zaku fly behind the Empruss. He swung the mobile armour around, impaling the mobile suit with his main cannon. Alex then pressed several buttons on his control sticks, opening multiple hatches on the Fortressa's side. Funnel bits began flying out of the hatches, splitting apart to form more and more bits. Alex didn't have to close his eyes to focus on every target he would hit. The Psychommo system acted as an uplink to funnels, weapons controlled via a Newtype's brainwaves. Alex held perfect control of the bits, darting them around the Zaku's. The pilots only noticed the funnels when they fired.

"EVADE AAAGH!" A pilot screamed as a funnel shot through his machine.

The funnels flew around the ZAFT ship, firing beams into its armour and propulsion rockets. When the hull was but a smoking ruin, the bits then circled around the bridge. Alex felt the terror of the crew just before he commanded the funnels to fire.

"Captain Bright, Natarle have all mobile suits return to their ships and take them out of range of the colony, I'll deal with Leonard!" Amuro said.

"Amuro how do you know its Alex Leonard?" Sayla asked.

"Sayla, no stay back your no match for him!"

"Why don't you tell her the benefits of being a Newtype Amuro Ray?" Alex asked.

He swung the Fortressa round, firing his small beam cannons at Amuro. The Dijeh flew to the side, dodging the storm of beam bullets. Kincado fired his beam pistol, trying to hit the Empruss. But Alex easily flew the Fortressa out of the bullets path, targeting Sayla with his funnels.

"This is a battle only Newtypes can win!" Alex said.

The funnels began firing on the G-Wing, hitting its side. Sayla swerve the mobile armour to the left, dodging a second shot. Alex flew his funnels in a line, splitting them off as they reached the Sensou mobile suits. They began shooting at the Jegan and Zaku's from every angle. A Jegan was cut apart by the beam fire while a Zaku had its head shot off. The Zaku was then shot in the chest, killing the pilot inside. Alex turned his funnels on the Neo Crossbone Vanguard suits, blowing them up with single shots. At the same time, he dodged beam shots fired by Sayla and Amuro.

"Bring up the Omega particle cannon, target that mobile armour!" Natarle ordered.

"No good Captain," Alex whispered.

The Peacekeeper bought up its mega particle weapon the "omega" beam launcher. Natarle gave the order to fire and the Peacekeeper unleashed the incredible white and yellow beam. It flew past the White Base and straight towards the Fortressa. Alex clicked another button, opening the mobile armour's vents. The beam slammed into the Fortressa, but split apart, sending two beams crashing into the nearby meteors. Alex then targeted the Peacekeeper, firing a blast at its portside wing. Natarle held onto her seat as the ship was shaken from the force of the explosion.

"Which one of you is good enough I wonder? The Next generation of Gundam pilot Seabook? The Newtype pilot Amuro Ray? Or perhaps the Lion without a roar and Sakon Date's friend Casvall!" Alex mused, teasing the Sensou forces with his funnels.

Casvall flew the Hyaku Shiki as fast as he could, dodging the beams fired by the Strike Dagger's behind him. A Dagger fired its beam rifle, hitting the Hyaku Shiki's shoulder. Casvall swung around and fired his rifle, destroying the Dagger's gun. Then he flipped the Hyaku Shiki, firing several shots into the Fortressa's thrusters. But much to Casvall's shock, the beams split apart as they made contact with the mobile armour. Alex swung the Fortressa round and fired his beam weapons at the Hyaku Shiki. Casvall dodged the beams and fired back with his own rifle.

"I thought you'd be tougher than that!" Alex growled.

The funnels flew around the Hyaku Shiki, firing beams straight at the red suit. Casvall raised the mobile suits arms, defending its head from a barrage of beams. He dashed the mobile suit through the funnels, flying as fast as he could to dodge the beam fire. The Qubeley pilot and her squad watched the battle from the sidelines; their mobile suits being recharged and rearmed for the next wave. Alex laughed as Sayla fired her beam cannons at the Fortressa.

"Sayla, go back to White Base, that's an order!" Amuro said.

Gyunei flew the Jagd Doga towards the Fortressa, launching his funnels. He stopped the mobile suit and focused on the funnels.

"That's it, there's the opportunity!" He cried out.

The Jagd Doga's funnels darted around, firing yellow beams into the Fortressa funnels. Alex noticed that one of his funnels had been destroyed. He immediately swung the mobile armour around and pointed his main cannon at the Jagd Doga. Gyunei widened his eyes before pulling his mobile suit to the left. His eyes widened further as the beam curved, consuming his rifle arm.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gyunei growled.

"What the hell kind of machine is that?" Amuro asked.

"Amuro come back to the White Base with me," Sayla said.

"No, we need to finish him or the liberation of the colonists will be harder than it has to be."

Gyunei's funnels fired a series of beams into the Fortressa. But much to Gyunei's annoyance the beams only singed the surface of the mobile armour. Alex span the armour around, bashing the Jagd Doga with his main cannon. Amuro flew over the Fortressa, firing blasts at its top. The Funnels dashed after Amuro, firing beams that brushed past his armour. Amuro drew his beam naginata, twirling it around and blocking a few beams. Alex chuckled, amused by Amuro's skill. He bought two of his funnels round, switching them to fang mode. They slid open, igniting the built in crimson beam blades. With a flick of his finger the two funnels flew forwards. Amuro bought his sabre up, blocking one of the fangs. Then he swung the sabre round, cutting a fang in half and consuming the other with the other edge of his sword. He span the beam naginata around and flew towards the Fortressa. The Crossbone Gundam fired its beam pistol, but flew back to avoid a stream of beams. Kincado knew that if not for his Newtype senses he wouldn't be able to keep up with the fight. This was something Sayla herself didn't understand as she continued her assault on the massive mobile armour. She fired two missiles, but the projectiles where promptly shot down by the funnels. Three of the funnels then changed to fangs and flew towards the G-Wing.

"How the hell did they build a monstrosity like that right before our eyes?" Gyunei asked.

Gyunei barely managed to dodge a beam, firing his own funnels at the Fortressa.

"So you think that by eliminating me you'll deal with the funnels, they'll still keep firing even when I'm gone!" Alex smirked.

The fangs ignored the G-wing and flew straight towards the Jagd Doga funnels. Gyunei widened his eyes as his four funnels were blown out of space. He pulled his mobile suit backwards, avoiding the line of fangs flying towards him. The Cyber Newtype fired the missiles on his shoulders, cursing as the fangs cut through them. He couldn't allow himself to die here, not until he had achieved his ambitions. Gyunei let out a yell before his suit gave off a red pulse. Alex hesitated for a moment before he yelled out too.

"Amuro what's happening?" Sayla asked.

Kincado suddenly put a hand to his head. His Crossbone Gundam let got of its pistol and floated motionless as Kincado thrashed around. Alex's mobile armour gave off a deep purple haze, dissipating Gyunei's own Newtype aura. Memories flashed before Alex's eyes as the fangs flew towards the Jagd Doga.

"Father? Why are we treating people like this?" The boy asked.

Once he was so ethically weak, questioning his father at every chance. His father had taken him to the Newtype labs, where they watched the experiments. Alex watched boys younger than himself being experimented on, wires put on their heads. The Newtype lab experiments now though brutal were humane in comparison to the things his father did. His father lacked a proper budget, so he had to make do with what he had, a small storehouse of drugs and his expertise in robotics. He tried to "upgrade" the brain in order to make mock Newtypes, years later this would become the concept of Cyber Newtypes, surgery and cybernetic implants in the brain led to creations like Gyunei Guss. But before him came many unstable characters.

"I WANT MY MEMORIES BACK!" Four screamed.

Alex shot out of bed, pulling his lover into a hug. Four slapped her hands against his chest as he held her tightly.

"Four calm down, I'm right here, you'll be okay!" Alex whispered.

Four gripped Alex's shirt and cried her eyes out. The frustration and sorrow of her situation had finally reached its peak. Alex sighed, running a hand through Four's hair. She began to calm down and fell with Alex back onto the bed. Alex never told her, but he at least suspected that her memories had deliberately been taken. His father had done something similar in his experiments. The philosophy was:

"Remove the excess baggage to enhance the mind, sentimental memories are but a burden!" Those were the words his father spoke as he used Cyber Newtype implants to create amnesiac soldiers willing to do anything to get their memories back.

But over time, just as scientists expanded on father's ideas they also improved his experiments. Combine that with updated technology and in time impossible to control pilots like Four were a thing of the past. Pilots like Gyunei Guss were the results of better experimentation.

"Private Gyunei Guss reporting as ordered ma'am!" Gyunei saluted his superior officer.

But just because Gyunei was more stable didn't mean he was more powerful. In actuality the people that hadn't entered the experiments willingly turned out to be more powerful Newtypes. But Haman Karn still considered Cyber Newtypes of Gyunei's calibre to be an improvement.

"Your bravery will not be forgotten, perhaps one day you will achieve the power of a true Newtype, but until you prove yourself remember that you are an unnatural evolution." Haman explained not only to Gyunei but to other Cyber Newtypes as well.

"Hey kid, what's your greatest ambition, I mean besides the one you think isn't so obvious?" The sound of that voice immediately bought Alex back to reality.

The man's grinning face, his right eye void of life. It drove Alex to madness just thinking of _that _man.

"So Gyunei, you were Sakon Date's friend too huh? DIE USELESS CYBER NEWTYPE!" Alex yelled.

Gyunei widened his eyes as the fangs slammed into his mobile suit. They began to dig through the Jagd Doga's armour. He was completely at the mercy of the fangs. Suddenly, the Hyaku Shiki flew by the Jagd Doga, cutting the mobile suit in half across the chest. Gyunei jumped out of the cockpit, grabbing the Hyaku Shiki's fingers before the rest of his mobile suit exploded. Alex widened his eyes in astonishment as the Hyaku Shiki flew away from the Jagd Doga wreckage. For a moment the mobile suits disappeared and Alex looked Casvall in the eyes. They both glared at one another, their eyes already declaring their intentions.

"I'LL KILL YOU FRIEND OF SAKON DATE!" Alex yelled.

The funnels and fangs flew after the Hyaku Shiki. But the mobile suit proved to be faster than the psychummo weapons. Casvall dashed towards the Peacekeeper, landing on the launch catapult.

"DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!"

"Now's our chance Seabook," Amuro said.

Kincado nodded his head and the Gundam and the Dijeh joined back to back. Both Newtype's flew into the funnels, firing their beam rifles. Time seemed to move slower for them as they targeted the bits one by one.

"I can see them," Kincado said.

"Then shoot!" Amuro commanded.

The Crossbone Gundam fired its beam pistol, splitting a funnel in half. Amuro fired as soon as he saw his target, destroying one funnel after another. Alex's insane rage turned to amusement as he watched his funnels blow up one by one. He focused his fangs into formations, commanding them to fly at the two targets. The mobile suits split, ducking underneath the flying fangs. Kincado drew his sabre, slashing a fang apart. Amuro then drew his double sabre, spinning it around as two fangs flew towards him. The sabre proved to be more powerful as it sliced the fangs into ribbons.

"Wow, Amuro's incredible," Frau whispered.

"Hey!" Kai and Hayato said.

"Gunner chief's target the mobile armour, missile bays load the tubes and get ready for my order," Bright said.

"Medical teams, have a stretcher ready for Gyunei, prepare equipment MBL for launch!" Natarle ordered.

"Ma'am, targets incoming from above!"

Casvall looked up, seeing a group of mobile suits approaching the Peacekeeper. A Berga Dalas, two Denan Gei's and a Zollidia. The Peacekeeper fired several Helldarts, but a wall of beams shielded the mobile suits from the missiles.

"That pressure, its another Cyber Newtype!" Gyunei said as the medical team took him away.

'Cyber Newtype,' Casvall thought.

He flew off of the catapult, firing his beam rifle at the mobile suits. Casvall's eyes darted across his screens, looking for any signs of movement. When he saw it, he immediately swerved to the right. The Qubeley pilot raised her eyebrows in confusion, was the enemy predicting her moves? One of the Denan's fired its beam rifle at the Hyaku Shiki, forcing it to manoeuvre around. Casvall targeted the mobile suit, but stopped as he noticed more movement to his right. He moved the Hyaku Shiki just in time, dodging a beam that seemingly flew out of nowhere.

"Ple Twelve ignore the Hyaku Shiki, don't go after **my **target!" Alex growled.

The young Qubeley pilot shivered at the sound of Alex's voice. Her funnels stopped, immediately giving away her position. Casvall flew the Hyaku Shiki forward, drawing a beam sabre and slicing the Berga Dalas in half. Ple gasped as the Hyaku Shiki raised its beam sabre. Suddenly, Casvalls alarm went off and he flipped his suit back, dodging a pink beam.

'Pink beams? A Gundam!' Casvall redirected his main camera to confirm his suspicions.

The Argama, a red and white ship with a launch catapult system similar to the Archangel and White Base. Standing on the catapult was the infamous Zeta Gundam, its white and blue armour giving off a shine. The Zeta lowered its mega beam launcher.

"To all combating mobile suits, this is Judau Ashta. We're not here to fight, please I just want to find my sister, she was abducted recently, Sensou is working to save those colonists. Please, stop fighting and help one another, people's lives are at stake here!" Judau's voice echoed through the radio channels.

Alex snorted and fell into hysterical laughter.

"Idiot, did you really think the fighting would end for you, all forces, target the Argama and blow it out of the sky!" Alex commanded.

Judau widened his eyes as the missiles flew towards the Argama. Kamille growled as his mobile suit gave off a red light. He raised his beam launcher, targeting each missile. With perfect accuracy he fired one shot after another, splitting each missile in half. Casvall then took his attention away from the Gundams and resumed his attack on the Qubeley. He casually slashed the Zollidia across the chest, and then thrust his sabre towards Ple Twelve. The Qubeley drew its beam sabres and slashed at the Hyaku Shiki. Casvall blocked the sabres and kicked the Qubeley across the head.

"A kick!" Ple Twelve said in astonishment.

Casvall then swung his sabre around, cutting four funnels in half. The Peacekeeper opened its launch catapult, launching what could only be described as a giant gun.

"The Mega Bazooka Launcher is ready, awaiting uplink with the Hyaku Shiki," One of the Peacekeeper bridge staff said.

"They wont stop fighting," Judau said, lowering his head in shame.

"That's right, you didn't think they'd stop for you did you?" Yu asked.

Kamille shook his head and flew off of the Argama. Hizacks approached the Zeta, firing their beam assault rifles. The Zeta easily flew around the beams, drawing its beam sabre. Kamille sliced off the mobile suits hands, moving past them towards the Qubeley and Hyaku Shiki.

"Casvall, leave the Qubeley to me!" Kamille said.

Casvall looked at the Zeta in confusion as it flew between him and the Qubeley. The Zeta spread its arms out and the Newtype aura suddenly surrounded it. Kamille flipped out his beam rifle, firing several shots that destroyed the funnels around him. Ple Twelve widened her eyes before growling at the Gundam. Gundams were her enemies, her hated enemies. She swung her sabres forward, hitting the Zeta's shield.

"Whatever you need to do Casvall, do it!"

The Hyaku Shiki flew back towards the Peacekeeper. Alex fired shot after shot from his main cannon, trying to hit Amuro and Kincado. Sayla fired her missiles, again hitting the Fortressa with little effect. Alex growled as he turned towards the G-wing. He released several funnels, targeting the mobile armour. Sayla widened her eyes as the warning alarms blared.

"SAYLA!" Amuro yelled.

Sayla felt a sensation tingle inside her mind. Amuro dived in, slashing the funnels apart.

"Sayla, do as I say and get back to White Base!"

"All right Amuro," Sayla whispered.

Casvall docked the Hyaku Shiki with the Mega Bazooka launcher. Another screen slid up, revealing a targeting camera. The Hyaku Shiki's hands gripped the handles on the huge beam weapon, forming an uplink with Casvall's trigger. Alex flipped several switches, bringing out his Fortressa's manipulator arms. The arms ignited their beam sabres, slashing at the Dijeh and the Crossbone Gundam. Amuro slashed the arm off, then dragged his sabre across the Fortressa's barrier.

"Your one bad ass pilot Amuro Ray, but still not enough, how the hell are you going to stop a big gun like the Fortressa's?" Alex asked.

"With an even bigger gun!" Amuro smirked.

"FIRE!" Bright yelled.

Alex widened his eyes as White Base fired its particle cannon. The magnificent beam slammed into his barrier. Warning alarms blared on his screen.

"Shit," he muttered.

Casvall locked onto the Fortressa, narrowing his eyes at the machine. The White Base's particle beam scattered, taking the Fortressa's barrier with it.

"NOW CASVALL!" Amuro yelled.

The Hyaku Shiki fired its Mega Bazooka, launching a yellow beam straight towards the Fortressa. Alex yelled as he moved the Fortressa as fast as he could. But he was too late; the beam slammed into the Fortressa's side, creating an explosion that blew off part of its armour.

"Damn you!" Alex growled.

"Now Casvall fire again," Natarle ordered.

Casvall's finger drifted towards the trigger before he felt a ringing sound in his head.

"STOP!"

He clutched his head for a moment before looking at his screens. Where the hell had the voice come from? Alex moved the Fortressa away from the battlefield as fast as he could.

"All units, move back into counterattack positions, get rid of the pawns of the Earth Alliance," Alex said as he flew past Rosamia's unit.

Kamille blocked another strike from the Qubeley. They flew in a circle, the Zeta dodging beams fired by the funnels. Kamille drew his sabre and locked it with the Qubeley's swords. They span around, sparks and beams flying around them. Newtype energy surged from their mobile suits as their heads slammed together. On the Argama, Judau hesitantly zipped up his flight suit.

"What's wrong?" Roux asked, handing Judau his helmet.

"They more than anyone should understand that we need to rely on one another, understand one another. And yet, look at what's happening, another war!" Judau slammed his fist against the locker.

"Its frustrating, the whole theory of Newtypes was based around the concept that people would evolve and no longer have misunderstandings," Yu said from the doorway. "The very ideal of Newtypes was them being extraordinary beings that could put an end to war by simply existing. I heard that Dario Leonard performed experiments on his own son in order to awaken his Newtype abilities and yet look outside. I suspect it, but you feel it don't you Judau? Half of the pilots out there are Newtypes or at least show the early stages of Newtype power, yet do they understand one another?"

Judau lowered his head before Yu floated away from the young ones. He climbed into the Blue Destiny, grabbing a beam rifle and shield. The kids had an excellent faith and a nature that made them better suited for peace. That only made them even more disappointed when people were hostile to one another. Yu sighed, seeing the younger people like this made him wish he had stayed in Sensou, where the older generation fought. On the Zeon ships, mobile suit teams were being prepped for battle.

"Lila ma'am, Commander Leonard has retreated from the battle," A pilot said.

"Don't worry, Commander Leonard is simply making sure the Fortressa isn't damaged, that machine is the key to victory," Leila said.

She climbed into her Galbady and put on her helmet. Hizack's and Gaza-D's lined up behind her. Their eyes and cameras lit up as the catapult for their ships opened. On White Base, Kai and Hayato slid their own faceplates down as they moved their Guncannons to launch. Casvall targeted one of the Zeon ships.

"Casvall, don't fire on the ships, conserve the Mega Launcher's battery," Natarle ordered.

Judau climbed into the chest flyer for the Double Zeta, while Roux joined the gunnery post on the bridge. Kamille parried Ple Twelve's sabre lunge and slashed back, striking the Qubeley's shoulder. Casvall listened to Natarle's order over the radio and shook his head. They had already been engaged; there was no point in holding back. But conserving the Mega Launcher's battery was smart. He disconnected from the weapon, typing in commands for the AI to fly the machine back to the Peacekeeper. Casvall spotted the lights from the Hizacks mono-eyes and drew his beam rifle. The battle was far from over!

Next Chapter 6: Casualties of war

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, in a few chapters I was thinking of giving Amuro a Gundam to replace a damaged Dijeh. I found pictures and specs on , the choices are:

**RX-78-4 Gundam Unit 4 "G04"**

**RX-78-3 Gundam "G3"**

**MSZ-006A1 (MSK-006) Zeta Plus A1**

Vote for the Gundam you want, and no I wont do the Nu Gundam or the original Gundam before you ask. Read and review thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam, Joe Daigoji belongs to mechapunk, Sumika Twilight is SSJ-Jolt's

We're back with another battle chapter, with the introduction of a character whose origin ties into the latest chapter of Gundam 00 Sensou. A character who will be a thorn in Casvall's side, though not a main rival like Alex Leonard.

* * *

Gundam Liberty: Lion's Silence

Chapter 6: Casualties of war

There was no smell in space. But Casvall could feel the presence of war. This wasn't just a fight; it was a full-scale war. Chaos erupted across the battlefield and the presence of the Gundam pilots had only made things worse. Despite Alex's retreat the Zeon forces still held the advantage with their superior numbers and varied mobile suits. Gaza C's fired their beam cannons, while the grunt type mobile suits engaged their enemies at midrange. Hizack's and Marasai's fired their beam sub machine guns at the Sensou ships. Amuro dashed past the Hizack's, slicing through them with his Naginata. He span the weapon around, slicing off a Marasai's arm. The Marasai drew its beam sabre, but Amuro stabbed the mobile suit in the chest. Kincado cut the rifles out of two Gaza D's hands and dodged a flurry of missiles. Gwadan class battleships began firing at the Peacekeeper and White Base.

"Missile tubes four through Seven launch smoke containers at the enemy ships, all other tubes launch fragmentation mines," Natarle ordered.

"Portside gunners, fire at the Zeon ships," Bright said.

Beams and missiles flew back at the Axis forces. The smoke canisters broke apart, covering a Gwadan with smoke.

"Move through the smoke, our armour can take long range beams," The Gwadan captain said.

He threw his hand forward, commanding the ship to move out. It flew forward, straight into the smoke. The captain widened his eyes as he felt the ship shake. Fragmentation mines hidden in the smoke began to explode, burning the hull of the Gwadan.

"Now, Fire Howitzers!" Natarle commanded.

The Peacekeeper fired its massive cannons, hitting the Gwadan with explosive shells. Gunners locked onto the ship and fired their beam cannons, hitting the Gwadan again and again. Eventually the Gwadan began to explode, breaking apart like a toy. Judau looked at the exploding ship in shock as he flew his core fighters to the battle.

"Is all this really necessary?" Judau asked.

"Judau Astha, don't get distracted or the enemy will kill you without hesitation," Yu said.

The Blue Destiny flew to the side of the GM Custom and began firing its beam rifle. Yu and Burning took out the Bawoo's that were attacking one of the ZAFT ships. A Zaku was hit in the chest, blowing up right beside Kamille. The Zeta Gundam pilot yelled out as he fired his beam rifle, repaying the Hizack. Kamille drew his beam sabre and dodged several beams before cutting off a Gaza C's arm. The G-Wing flew into the White Base hanger and Sayla pulled her helmet off.

"What's the situation outside?" She asked.

"Pure chaos, I don't even think the Zeon forces know why they're fighting anymore," Frau said.

Leila fired her beam rifle at the Earth Alliance mobile suits. A Dagger L drew its beam sabre, slamming it against the Galbady's shield. Leila drew her own beam sabre and slashed at the Dagger. But the Earth Alliance mobile suit flipped back, firing its Vulcan's into the Galbady. Leila grinded her teeth together before pulling her suit back. Amuro sliced two Gaza C's in half and dodged several missiles. He took out his beam rifle and fired shot after shot, taking out the missiles fired at him. A Hizack fired its bazooka, trying to hit the Hyaku Shiki. Casvall sliced the Hizack in half and took several missiles to the chest. The Hyaku Shiki dashed through the smoke and fired its beam rifle, hitting the bridge of a Musai class ship.

"Pure skill and aggression, well done friend of Sakon Date," Alex said as he entered the bridge of the Rewloola. "Captain, are the Dra-C's ready?"

"Yes sir," The Captain said.

"Good launch them now, and Captain an Earth Alliance ship is soon going to approach the fleet, let it pass."

"But sir…"

"Don't worry, my intuition is never wrong," Alex smiled.

Burning blocked several missiles, throwing his broken shield aside. He fired his beam rifle multiple times, hitting Hizack's and Gaza C's. A white Vigna Ghina flew towards the GM, drawing its beam sabre. Burning swung around and drew his own beam sabre, going into a dead lock with the elite decorated machine. Sparks flew around them as both sabres grinded together.

"Cecily, is that you?" Kincado asked as he flew towards the battle.

A Hizack fired its beam cannon, hitting the side of White Base. Kai targeted the machine and fired his beam rifle, blowing off the Hizack's arm. But the Hizack wasn't finished there; it drew its beam axe and dived towards the Guncannon. Suddenly, the Zeta flew into the Hizack, cutting off its other arm. The Hizack swiftly turned around and began its retreat. Kamille targeted several machines and began firing shots that disabled their weapon and targeting systems. He switched to Wave Rider mode and flew firing his beam rifle, hitting several mobile suits in the head.

"Wow, I wonder how much damage Amuro would do in one of those," Kai said.

"Kai concentrate," Hayato said.

The Guncannon's fired their cannons, hitting anything that approached the White Base. Amuro cut apart two Gaza C's and dodged a beam cannon shot. Several Hizack's were firing their weapons madly at the Dijeh. The squadron commander piloted a Marasai and fired a heavy artillery gun, launching solid shells at the Dijeh. Amuro easily dodged the multiple attacks launched and fired his beam rifle, hitting each mobile suit in the chest. He then watched as Casvall dragged his sabre across the side of a Gwadan class ship, creating a hole that sucked in several crewmembers. The mute pilot then proceeded to obliterate the ships defence forces. He stabbed a Hizack in the chest and easily dodged the axe strike of another. Casvall slashed the Hizack's arm off, and then slashed the machine across the chest, cutting it in half.

"That red machine is a monster," A Zeon pilot said as he fired his assault rifle.

"Its just a single machine, one cant make a difference, everyone overwhelm the red machine" The Commander ordered his forces.

The Commanding Birga Giros prepared its shot lancer and dived towards the Hyaku Shiki. Several other mobile suits converged on the Hyaku Shiki's location, firing at the single red machine. A Hizack fired its beam cannon, and the pilot widened his eyes as the red machine "flowed" underneath the beam. The Birga Giros locked its sabre into the Hyaku Shiki's, pushing the machine back.

"NOW HIT IT!" The Commander yelled.

He flipped back, giving his men room to fire. They fired beam and missile towards the Hyaku Shiki, but the machine was faster than they thought. Casvall easily dodged each attack, drawing both his beam sabres. He crossed the sabres together and scissor struck the Birga Giros's cockpit.

"HAIL ZEO…" The Commander's machine promptly exploded and the Hyaku Shiki flew through the smoke.

Casvall dashed towards the mobile suits, dodging a hail of beam fire. He then proceeded to slice apart any mobile suit in his way. Rosamia watched the Hyaku Shiki strike down her own comrades, yet she couldn't bring herself to hate the man inside the red machine. The Hyaku Shiki turned towards the main Axis fleet, deactivating his sabres.

"Casvall, the Axis forces haven't run out of mobile suits yet, come on let's return to the ships, they need support as well," Amuro said.

Casvall nodded his head before flying alongside Amuro. The Blue Destiny shot a Hizack in the chest and ducked to avoid a Gaza-C's beam sabre. A Hizack drew its beam axe and dived towards the Blue Destiny. Judau flew in between the two machines, cutting off the Hizack's arms. He then fired his missiles, hitting multiple mobile suits.

"I can't believe this, we tried but the fighting still didn't stop, Haman was killed, Scirocco left and still the people whom live in space fight one another," Judau explained.

Judau drew his beam sabre and waited for the Bawoo's to approach. Suddenly several beams flew into the Bawoo's. Amuro fired his beam rifle, while Casvall fired shots from his clay bazooka. The beams and missiles flew into the Zeon mobile suits and the two aces hovered in front of the Sensou forces.

"Everyone, get ready to temporarily retreat, Burning, your squadron will go with me and we'll investigate that Earth Alliance ship," Amuro explained.

"All forces, go on the defensive," Natarle ordered.

"Look, the enemy forces are pulling back," Kamille said.

The Sensou forces watched as the Zeon mobile suits began to pull away from the area. Casvall kept his bazooka ready; noting that one of the Earth Alliance ships was still heading towards the Axis colony. Amuro widened his eyes as he saw four objects heading towards the Sensou fleet. They resembled mobile suits, but the armour they bared was as heavy as the type mobile armours used. Their shoulders were round, with huge rockets replacing their legs. They were the Dra-C's, mobile armours developed by the Delaz fleet.

"Everyone defensive formations, Burning your with me!" Amuro said.

Burning nodded his head and flew his GM with two more Jegans. ZAFT Zaku's fired their beam rifles at the Dra C's, attempting to hit them before they got close. But the mobile armours were fast and stern, dodging and blocking the shots with their shields. One of the Dra-C's ignited its beam sabre and cleaved a Zaku clean in half. Judau fired several missiles, but the Dra-C's easily dodged.

"If your hearts not in it then don't fight Ashta," Yu said.

"Sensou, this is the Acidalium, we need immediate support," Nahe said.

Dra-C's attacked the Acidalium, hitting the battleship with Vulcan shots. Ergnes slammed his sword into the shield of a Dra-C, throwing his suit back to dodge a sabre strike. The Delta Astray engaged its Voiture Lumiere, moving at intensely fast speeds. He sliced off a Dra-C's gun arm, and then drove his sword through the machines chest, killing the pilot. Ergnes then dodged six shots in a row, slicing one shell in half with his sword.

"Come on, let me sortie," Kaite said to Natarle.

"No, we can't reveal our complete battle strength at this time, right now they outnumber us but that doesn't necessarily mean they can beat us. We need to be subtle, rely on tactics that the enemy forces wont see coming, open a channel to one of the Alliance ships!" Natarle ordered.

The crewmembers began to do as they were told, setting up a communication link with the closest Earth Alliance vessel. Natarle widened her eyes as she looked upon the captain of one of the Earth Alliance ships. He had brown hair and a goatee.

"Captain Mitas, Otto Mitas is that you?" Natarle asked.

"Badgiruel, you became a captain? What are you doing with Sensou?" The man asked.

"Captain Mitas, why are the Earth Forces here?"

"We are under orders to investigate attacks on colonies that the Alliance has sponsored. But…honestly I don't know what we can do to help, the commander in charge of the operation has been quiet about it."

Natarle could tell that her old teacher was hesitant about his place on the mission. He shifted in his seat, looking around the room at the young nervous crew he had been stuck with.

"Natarle, the Commander is Bask Om!"

Again Natarle widened her eyes, suddenly realising who was on the Earth Alliance ship. The ship wasn't going on a suicide run; it was carrying out a trap of some kind.

"CALL LIEUTENANT BURNING! GET HIS SQUAD OUT OF THERE!" Natarle yelled.

Mitas cut the communication line and picked up the phone for the hanger. He too realised what was happening, he could only hope it wasn't too late. Kou walked the Zephyranthes onto the launch catapult and on Mitas's orders he launched. Amuro and Burning approached the Earth Alliance vessel, watching the ship closely. Emma launched out of the ship, pointing her rifle at Amuro and Burning.

"Stop right there, the Commander is only trying to get our colonists back," Emma said.

"Your colonists, they don't belong to anyone," Amuro growled.

"You don't understand, the Earth Alliance must protect its interests and that includes the colonies we sponsor!"

"You mean control!"

Three more Dagger L's flew to Emma's side as she fired a warning shot, brushing the beam past the Dijeh's shoulder. One of the Sensou Jegan's raised its rifle, only for Burning to signal him to lower the gun.

"We're here to save lives," Emma said.

"You can keep trying to justify it but I don't need to be a Newtype to know that Bask Om is as dirty as they come. Why put a commander infamous for ruthless tactics on a rescue mission, have you even asked that question? Then there's Rena Imelia, she was ordered specifically to kill Casvall, I know a hired hit when I see one," Amuro explained.

"Your red ace destroyed countless Earth Alliance mobile suits, even people trying to retreat. Sensou claims to have the moral high ground and yet you've recruited pilots like him, are you righteous in having a man whose background you don't even know?" Emma asked.

The question caught Amuro off guard for Casvall had killed many troops. But he was a soldier, and the Earth Alliance was the enemy. Yet those kinds of justifications went against what Alster taught. Emma herself remembered the carnage wrought by the Red Zaku, looking at the remains of mobile suits bought back from the first battle of the war. Soldiers had tried to find their comrades amongst the remains of the suits, but the Red Zaku had been thorough. This Casvall man ensured that families couldn't even bury the bodies of the dead.

"All forces commence retreat now!" An Earth Alliance captain had ordered.

For the Plants it was a battle to protect the plants. But for the Alliance it was a battle of survival. And for Casvall it appeared to be a vendetta. His Red Zaku flew across space, ruthlessly shooting down Earth Alliance suits. He sliced a Dagger in half with his axe and fired volleys of missiles at an Earth Alliance Drake carrier. Casvall threw his axe, cutting two Dagger L's across the chest, then shooting a Strike Dagger twice in the back. Moebius mobile armours fired their missiles, trying to hit the red suit. But the Zaku was merely a blur as it grabbed its axe and flew from one mobile armour to another, splitting them in half with each swing of its axe.

"Wait please, we surrender, we AAAGH!" Pilots screamed as the Zaku cut open their suits and disintegrated the pilots inside.

Casvall flared with a mixture of anger and cruelty as he crushed the bridge of a battleship. He stomped the bridge with his Zaku's foot. Yet he took no pleasure in hearing the men and women screaming over the radio, making their final prayers. Some would yell out for family, or yell for help. Sometimes he would even hear them cry out for their lovers. Husbands, wives, perhaps they never had a chance to marry; alls Casvall knew was that he was ruining the chance for these pilots to make families.

'Its no different from what they were willing to do to the Plants, what they have done to the Plants!' Casvall thought.

He squeezed the controls tightly and fired several shots from his rifle. The emerald beams flew into retreating mobile suits and ships, until finally the battery went dead.

'Father, what future is there for humanity? What kind of future can we create when the world if filled with people like that, with people like me?'

Casvall came back to the present, watching as a Dra-C dived towards the White Base.

"IT'S A KAMIKAZE ATTACK!" Kai yelled, firing his rifle at the mobile armour.

"DIE FOOLS OVERCOME BY EARTH'S GRAVITY!" The Zeon pilot yelled.

Casvall suddenly fired his beam rifle, hitting the Dra-C in the chest and blowing it up. He looked to the other Dra-C's, watching as they picked off the Sensou grunts. Judau tried to slash a Dra-C's rockets, but missed the target completely. Kincado cut off a Dra-C's arm and made way for Kamille, whom shot off the mobile armour's head.

"We are beginning our retreat, maintain your current course, we'll hide amongst that debris of meteorites," Natarle said.

"But ma'am we'll miss an opportunity to strike at the Axis colony!"

"Right now our priority is survival, we already know where the colonists have been taken, we have to live so we can devise a plan to save them!"

Amuro clipped his rifle to his waist and offered his hand to Emma.

"Lieutenant, please listen to me, Bask Om is not attacking the Axis colony, he's betraying the Alliance," Amuro said.

"Your lying, we're here to save the colonists," Emma said.

"You are here to save them, Bask is here to fill his pockets young lady. Look, you can pretend that you know Bask Om but you don't, you don't know him like I do. He'll sell out every single soldier under his command if that's what it takes to further his own ambitions," Burning explained.

Emma grinded her teeth together and watched as Bask's ship got closer and closer towards the Axis fleet. Still the Axis ships didn't fire back. Bask looked at his watch and smiled, ripping the Earth Alliance badge off of his jacket.

"All right men, we've gotten the undesirables off of the ship, now open a communication channel to the Captain's ship!" Bask ordered.

Alex's masked face suddenly appeared on the main screen. The young pilot clapped his hands together, smirking at Bask's defection.

"Well done Om, your performance was flawless. We're now ahead of schedule and things couldn't have gone more perfectly, the Sensou forces are retreating as expected, what do you say we get rid of the rest of the trash?" Alex asked.

"Yes of course, my forces are at your command," Bask bowed.

Alex opened a channel to all Axis ships.

"My brothers in arms, our forces have now expanded to a point where we can destroy the Earth Alliance and ZAFT, open fire on the ZAFT and EA forces. Destroy those who can not accept the plan!"

The Axis ships stopped and the mobile suits readied their weapons. Emma turned to the Axis forces, looking at the formation in shock. The Peacekeeper fired smoke canisters, attempting to cover the escape of the Sensou forces. Alex threw his hand forward, smiling as space was lit up. Beams flew from the Axis side, flying through the smoke. They bombarded not only the ZAFT ships, but the remaining Earth forces as well. One beam struck the Peacekeeper, creating an explosion that started a fire in the hanger.

"SHIT! SOMEONE GET THOSE FIRES OUT!" The chief mechanic yelled.

He grabbed an extinguisher and attacked the fire. Another explosion suddenly sent him flying, the fires burning his arm and chest. Erik yelled as he watched his comrades being cut apart by the barrage of missiles. A beam hit the final ZAFT ship, blowing it up before Erik's eyes.

"NO!" Erik yelled.

Emma frantically dodged the hail of beams, looking to her side to see her comrades falling to beam fire. Mitas ordered his ship to pull back, but explosions shook the ship.

"Abandon ship, retreat to the Sensou carriers," The man ordered.

"But sir…"

"WE HAVE TO SURVIVE!" Mitas yelled.

Kou blocked several of the beams with his shield. But a second blast blew his shield apart, throwing his Gundam back. Gaza C's and D's fired their beam rifles, hitting Sensou Jegan's and Earth Alliance Dagger L's. One of the Daggers's continued its duel with the Galbady, stopping to watch one of its comrade's die. The black haired pilot grinded his teeth together as he looked at Bask's ship.

"Bastard," He growled.

"Commander Courand retreat now," A Dagger pilot said.

Hugues Courand reached out for his fellow pilot. But a beam tore through the Dagger's chest, killing Hugues's comrade. With a yell he fired his rifle, pushing the Galbady back as he retreated.

"Erik, Erik we need to withdraw, go to White Base," Hayato said as he fired his shoulder cannons.

Erik slammed his hand into his main screen before turning his mobile suit around. White Base avoided most of the beams, but Casvall remained at the heart of the storm. He looked at the ships and he could clearly see the number difference. So many soldiers had come to trust the Zabi family. A beam hit the Hyaku Shiki's shoulder and Casvall's eyes became empty. So many people were willing to die and kill for their beliefs. A belief that was thrust upon them by a family as corrupt as the Zabi's. They were willing to die like so many others!

_"Do whatever it takes to capture them, even if you have to break their bodies apart, make sure you take those special generators," Commander Kaizen explained as he grabbed the Dragoon from behind._

_"Just a little more, then we can take the first steps towards ending this conflict," Kaizen whispered._

_Suddenly, several bullets flew into Kaizen's CGUE, ripping through his armour. The ZAFT pilots watched in shock as the commander's machine exploded._

_"LORD PAPTIMUS!" Sarah yelled._

_She dived forward, causing Scirocco to widen his eyes at the beam struck her machine's chest. A pink aura emanated from her machine as it sparked._

_Reccoa flew towards Sumika, thrusting her beam sabre forward. Sumika ducked, the sabre brushing past the Wild End's head just as she spat a drop of blood onto her control panel. Ignoring the pain in her head, Sumika yelled and drove her Graviton sword through Reccoa's chest._

_Quess and Gyunei were firing their rifles and funnels, keeping away any Titan mobile suits foolish enough to approach them. A Byalant ignited its sabre and flew towards Quess, taking her beam bullets before running her machine through._

_"QUESS!" Gyunei yelled, watching as the two machines blew up._

_He widened his eyes, seeing the exact spot he needed to hit in order to shatter the barrier. Sakon released a dragon's roar as he sent the fang flying towards the Psycho Gundam._

_"REST IN PEACE FOUR MURASAME!"_

_Alex widened his eyes as the dragon fang crashed through his barriers and crushed the Psycho Gundam's head. Four's screams faded as the Psycho Gundam ceased moving. Sakon covered his eye and moved the dragon away just as the giant began to explode. Alex yelled out as Sakon closed his eyes and smiled, satisfied with what he heard._

_A beam suddenly ripped through the Qubeley's chest. The three pilots widened their eyes as the Qubeley sparked. Haman's helmet cracked and a piece of the faceplate fell off. A second shot ripped through the Qubeley's shoulder and a third cut off it's left shoulder guard. The fourth shot blew up its funnel container, sending the Qubeley floating towards the surface of Junius seven._

_"Haman!" Sakon said._

_"Sakon Date" She whispered, a small tear running down her eye._

_She smiled as she closed her eyes, igniting the Qubeley's thrusters._

_"STOP HAMAN KARN!" Sakon yelled._

_"I'm…glad…I met…a man like you…"_

_"Haman Karn!" Scirocco whispered._

_The Dokuganryu flew towards the Qubeley, reaching out with its hand. Haman released another surge of Newtype energy, causing Sakon to grip his head in pain._

_"No…not like that" Sakon said._

_The Qubeley impacted with the colony, lighting up space in a surge of Newtype energy. Sakon yelled in anguish while Scirocco solemnly closed his eyes. Gripping his controls tightly, Sakon turned towards where the shots had come from. The Comet Gundam was standing on one of the meteorites, thick white armour clipped to it's chest and arms, with a new and bigger shield with fin funnels and fang blades attacked to it._

_"Alex Leonard, I once respected you…BUT I HAVE NO RESPECT FOR MURDERERS!" Sakon yelled._

_Casvall flew to the right, dodging another hail of missiles. Cecelia rushed forward, laughing as she brandished her beam claws._

_"I'm going to enjoy killing you cub!" She said in delight. "It'll be like that pathetic pilot back at Orb"_

_Casvall growled, clutching his controls tightly. Cecelia just needed another inch to stab her claws into Casvall's chest. But suddenly, he flipped upwards, grabbing Cecelia's shoulders and slamming his legs into her back. She looked up, widening her eyes as she looked at the Dokuganryu._

_'This is for you Sakon' He thought before pulling the trigger._

_He fired his Vulcan's, piercing through the Akuma's head and killing Cecelia._

Casvall squeezed the controls of his machine before he moved forward and flew directly into the fight. Erik docked with the White Base and threw his helmet off, slamming his fist against his mobile suit's leg.

"Damn it, they're all, they're all dead," He whispered.

"Where's Amuro?" Sayla asked.

"He's still out there Sayla, but I'm sure he'll be fine," Kai said, trying to reassure the girl.

"In the middle of _that _no one is safe…don't die Amuro, don't die!"

Amuro dodged several shots from the Axis ships, looking to the Jegans as they exploded. He threw his rifle aside and grabbed Emma and Burning. The young man yelled as he flew as fast as he could. No more people would die if he had anything to say about it. Rosamia stared at the Hyaku Shiki in awe as it flew straight towards her forces.

"Casvall, you want to avenge your friends don't you?" She asked.

Alex raised his hand and the ships suddenly stopped their assault. He smiled at the result of the volley. No doubt many Sensou crewmembers had lost their lives and the remaining Earth Alliance forces would soon get mopped up. He turned to his elite pilots, the people who followed him as passionately as the colonists would. They were all young, as young as he had been when he began piloting.

"My friends, the elite pilots of Zeon, you have all lost so much because of those whom are bound by Earth's gravity, you all wish to see an end to war. That day will come soon, but I still need the help of others as dedicated as yourselves. Those worthy have survived our onslaught and have been abandoned by Sensou and the Alliance. Find them, capture them and bring them to me so that I may help them to realise the truth," Alex explained, using a voice filled with passion and authority.

"Sir, what about the red one?" One of the pilots asked.

"All of you go to your machines, except you Kaizen, you and I must talk," Alex said.

The pilots floated out of the bridge and Alex turned to the young fifteen year old James Kaizen.

"I regret telling you who the pilot of that machine was, its made you lose sight of your reason for fighting," Alex said.

"With all due respect sir your wrong, I fight to prevent children being turned into victims, Casvall is a man whom makes victims, he destroys lives and puts the families of the soldier's he's killed through so much suffering," Kaizen explained.

"You've made your point, but I still believe he can find redemption. Take it from me Kaizen, don't lose yourself to revenge, remember that we fight to change the world."

Kaizen nodded his head as he floated out of the bridge. He made his way to his machine, recalling the day he was told of his father's death.

"No, your lying, he wouldn't…he wouldn't die like that!" Kaizen said, looking up at the newly promoted Commander Joe Daigoji.

"I'm sorry, you have my condolences, Chairman Zala will cover the costs of the funeral and here's a number in case you would like further help in…adjusting, Commander Kaizen was a good man, one of the best I'm truly sorry for your loss!"

Joe turned his back to the family and began walking away from their estate. James ran down the stairs and grabbed Joe's leg.

"Who did it, tell me, tell me who took my father away, he's a dead man!" Kaizen growled.

Joe looked at the relatively short teen and put a hand on his head.

"Your father wouldn't want you to hate the pilot who shot him down. Take comfort in your family, mourn with them and support them, they need you to be your father's son," Joe explained.

He turned the boy around and gave him a light shove. At the time, Joe believed that would be enough. But not every soldier's family was capable of adjustment. Now in the present, James Kaizen junior climbed into his mobile suit, ready to avenge the fallen.

"I don't care, today the Red pilot dies, Zeon knights launching!"

Next Chapter 7: Hugues Courand and Leila Milla Rira!

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time more battle, but this time the stakes get higher with Amuro, Burning and Casvall behind enemy lines. Captain Otto from Gundam Unicorn tries to save his crew with help from Kou Uraki


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

I'm back with another update for Lion's Silence. I thought I'd take the oppurtunity to add a soundtrack for one scene. It was one scene that i thought was so kick ass that it needed a good track to go with it :)

* * *

Gundam Liberty: Lion's Silence

Chapter 7: Hugues Courand and Leila Milla Rira

Amuro flew behind an asteroid, barely dodging a beam rifle blast. Cannon fire and missiles seemed to be homing in on Casvall as he flew across space. He looked at the asteroid base, gripping his controls in anger. A Galbady and several Hizack's fired at a Dagger L. The Dagger L desperately dodged the streams of beams flying at him. Inside the machine, Hugues Courand grit his teeth together as he hid behind an asteroid. He glared at the Galbady, drawing his beam sabre as the machine flew towards him. They slammed their sabres together, sending sparks flying onto the asteroids around them. Burning fired his beam rifle, and then raised his shield to block the returning fire. He flew to Amuro's side, taking a rifle battery pack. Captain Otto Midas floated into the hanger of his ship, shouting orders to his crew. Crewmembers ran into the escape shuttles; fortunately no one would be left behind. A blonde haired girl looked out of her shuttle window, cringing as a beam slammed into the Zephyanthes's shoulder. Kou targeted the Hizack's attacking Mitas's ship. Each beam blast hit its mark, but with every targets destruction came twice as many mobile suits.

A beam slammed into the back of a Zaku and it exploded before Erik's eyes. He yelled as he randomly fired his rifle, hoping to hit the Zeon forces. Judau and Kamille both joined back to back as they did their best to disable the enemy forces. Kamille shot a Hizack's flight back. But the resulting explosion knocked the mobile suit straight into the bridge of a battleship. Kamille cursed, yelling at himself for his stupidity. Judau wildly fired his Mega Cannon, drawing away several Zolo mobile suits of the Zanscare organisation. He hesitantly ignited his beam sabre and with a yell, cut one of the stragglers in half. Bright yelled out orders inside the bridge, keeping his troops in line. Hayato took over Frau's spot on CIC and Kai relieved some of the port side gunners.

Natarle wiped sweat away from her brow as she waited for confirmation of Casvall and Amuro's survival. She considered the mobile suits she could send out. A part of her wanted to contact the Delta Astray, but the pilot from Mars was busy with his own problems. Ergnes shot a Hizack in the head and blocked a Gaza C's sword swipe. He promptly stabbed the machine in the chest and pushed it aside. His eyes narrowed at the beams still flying in the distance. Gunfire was being exchanged between the pilots still on the frontline. Sensou was beginning its regroup, along with survivors of the betrayed Earth Alliance. Emma and some of her surviving troops made their way to the Peacekeeper.

Casvall hid the Hyaku Shiki behind a piece of a Zeon ship. He looked out to see the lights of battleships approaching the Axis colony. This was no longer a case of Sensou regaining the advantage. They never had the advantage because the Zabi's had deliberately planned on luring them here. It wasn't just Axis, Titan and Earth Alliance forces, but Zanscare and members of the Crossbone Vanguard. If Sensou didn't complete its withdrawal then the forces of Earth would know the task force as Zeon's statement. The Hyaku Shiki flew out of its hiding place, Casvall kept his eyes out for any signs of survivors. He widened his eyes as a Jegan was shot in the back.

Slamming his hand into his side screen, Casvall looked to the sources of the beams. They were small yellow and green mobile suits. Each one had a horn and two eyes, setting them apart from Zeon machines. Their only visible armaments were beam rifles but Casvall saw the beam shield generators and panels that concealed their sabres. He zoomed in on the lettering on the heads of the machines.

"_Rig Shokew" _they read.

"Zeon Knights, target the red machine!" James Kaizen said.

"HUUZAH!" The seven pilots yelled.

_(Gundam 00 OST-Trans Am Raiser)_

Before the Knights could even react, the Hyaku Shiki flew forward. Casvall fired bursts from his rifle, never resting as he fired one shot after another. The Shokews scattered, activating their beam shields as they blocked the gunfire. Casvall flew around one of the Shokews, firing his Vulcans. Despite the barrage of gunfire, the Shokew's armour held out as the Knight fired back with his rifle. James Kaizen yelled as he dived towards the Hyaku Shiki. He drew a beam sabre, swinging it towards the red machine. Casvall swung his leg around, kicking the young pilot across the head. Swinging his arm around, Casvall fired a beam straight into the arm of another Shokew. Despite the loss of its arm, the Shokew still drew a sabre. Casvall flew the Hyaku Shiki upwards, dodging beams fired at him. He altered his course, dodging the sabre swipes from any knight brave enough to face him. Steadying his mobile suit, Casvall drew a beam sabre and dived into a graveyard of mobile suits and ships. He sliced gigantic pieces of debris and parts of mobile suits, using them as a field to distract his pursuers.

"Amuro, I've got a heatsource, its Casvall," Burning said.

Amuro nodded his head, flying out of his hiding place. He grabbed a discarded Hyper Bazooka, stopping as the Hyaku Shiki flew towards him. As soon as the two machines passed one another, Amuro fired his bazooka. The missiles flew into the Zeon Knights, diverting their flight paths. James Kaizen grit his teeth together as he watched the Hyaku Shiki escape.

"Continue pursuit," he said.

"I don't think so!"

James widened his eyes as a Custom GM flew towards him. Burning ignited his beam sabre and plunged the blade through the Shokew's head. Kicking the machine back, Burning then threw the flash grenades he had stolen, blinding the young knights.

"Your talents may earn you custom mobile suits and a scary reputation, but its nothing against more experienced pilots," Burning said as he and Amuro followed Casvall.

_(End OST)_

Alex's face remained calm, but his crewmembers saw his fists tighten. They fearfully turned back to their duties as Alex laughed.

"It doesn't matter," He sighed. "James, return to the colony with your men, leave the rest to Leila."

James grit his teeth together, hesitantly following his new orders.

* * *

Leila and Hugues didn't have spectacular histories. They were both regular soldiers that weren't particularly close to their families. Neither of the two had married, the only strong bonds they had were the bonds they had with their soldiers. Even then Leila was more feared than respected. She had spent a large majority of her life in space, so much so that she felt she belonged in space. Hugues was a soldier, he went wherever the work took him. Another difference between the two soldiers, besides the forces they served was the situation they were in. Leila flew with a squad of mobile suits, while Hugues had watched the members of his unit gunned down one by one. Hiding behind the cover of a piece of an Alliance ship, Hugues grit his teeth together. Sweat ran down the back of his head as he detected the heat sources of the Zeon rifles. Leila didn't fire her rifle though; she instead scanned space for signs of her prey.

"Commander Alex was right, the Earth Alliance really are trying to control us," One of the Zeon pilots said.

Hugues flew his mobile suit out of cover, firing a shot straight into the shoulder of a Hizack. Leila fired her beam rifle, narrowly missing the Dagger's head. Hugues flew his mobile suit as fast as he could, dodging flurries of beams from the Hizack squadron. A Murasai drew its beam sabre and headed straight for the Dagger. Hugues drew his own sabre, slamming the blade against the Murasai's. With both mobile suits caught in a deadlock, Leila aimed her rifle at the joint of Hugues's sabre arm. She fired a shot, blowing off the Dagger's right arm. Hugues quickly flew his mobile suit back, narrowly dodging the Murasai's sabre. From the corner of his eye, Hugues noticed a GM scattergun floating past. Immediately grabbing he pistol, Hugues fired multiple shots into the Murasai's chest. As the Murasai exploded, two Hizack's moved to finish off Hugues.

"DIE PRISONER OF GRAVITY!" One of the pilots yelled.

Suddenly, two beams flew into the backs of the Hizack's. Leila turned to where the shots came from, narrowing her eyes at the three Sensou machines. Amuro fired the Hyper Bazooka he still carried, while Burning fired his beam rifle. Casvall drew a beam sabre and flew straight towards Leila. Both red machines slammed their sabres together, but much to Leila's shock, Casvall kept flying forward. He flew them both into the remains of an Earth Alliance ship. Amuro dodged a beam shot and then blew off a Hizack's head. He threw his bazooka aside and drew his Beam Naginata. Swinging the blade around, Amuro slashed a Hizack across the chest. Burning flew in front of Hugues's Dagger, blocking rifle shots with his shield.

"Dagger pilot, are you okay?" Burning asked.

"This is Commander Hugues Courand, I'm fine," Hugues said.

Burning several shots from his rifle before switching to the Vulcan's. The flurry of bullets cut through the cockpit of a Hizack, knocking it backwards as its chest exploded. Casvall and Leila dragged their sabres together, sparks flying around them. The Hyaku Shiki swung its sabre downwards, aiming for the Galbady's head. But Leila moved out of the way at the last second and Casvall's sabre split a piece of a ship in half. Alex and his men watched the beams slam together again and again.

"Any remaining pilots, mount your machines and attack the red mobile suit," One of the officers ordered.

"Belay that order, do not send out reinforcements," Alex said.

"But sir, Lieutenant Rira…"

"Will chide you all for wasting resources," Alex shook his head as he looked to another part of space.

* * *

The Crossbone Gundam flew into the Argama, the ship all the other Gundams used. Its pilot slid down the zip line, removing his helmet to his fellow Gundam pilots.

"Seabook, Seabook Arno is that you?" Uso asked.

"I go by Kincado now Uso," Kincado said.

"But why, what happened?" Judau asked.

"A friend of mine and I went to the Crossbone Vanguard."

"The infamous mercenary/pirate gang, that's also been a business rival of the Beowulf organisation," Roux said.

"That's the one, we went there with the intention of changing the organisation from within, and it went pretty well for a while, but then the more militaristic members of the organisations rallied under the thumb of a man they called Iron Mask. He began saying that the Vanguard should play a more important role in galactic society than as a simple pirate gang. At first his leadership seemed to be the best, attacks on civilian colonies lessened and more and more people came over to the pacifistic corner of the Vanguard, the corner that my friend and I led," Kincado explained.

"But things don't always go to plan," Kamille said.

"Your right, Iron masks ideas were radical but a lot of people feared and understood his intentions…my friend joined him and right now she's a part of Alex's forces."

"But if your friends on the other side, what do you intend to do?" Uso asked.

"The same thing you guys are trying to accomplish, I'm going to save those colonists and my friend without having to kill every last Zeon pilot. There has to be people within Zeon that'll support our ideas," Kincado said.

"People in Sensou might, Captain Bright is in White Base, if we go over to him then we might be able to convince him to help us come up with a diplomatic solution," Judau explained.

"I don't know bad boy, Sensou is allied with ZAFT and they aren't exactly victims you know," Roux said.

"You've got a point, and stop calling me that!"

Yu stood outside the ship, inside his mobile suit. He looked out at the battles going on through space. The Earth Alliance was still resuming its retreat, with Zeon mobile suits going after them. Kou blocked several beam blasts, firing back with his rifle. He looked to the shuttles, aiming his rifle at the mobile suits pursuing them. With multiple squeezes of the trigger, Kou shot the Gaza C's in the back. Otto jumped across the hanger, landing at an emergency kit. He ripped open the kit, removing a wire gun and an extinguisher. Firing the wire, Otto magnetised it to a mobile suits leg. Zipping across the hanger, Otto put out a fire with the extinguisher. He widened his eyes, seeing several dead crewmembers floating before him.

"IS THERE ANYONE STILL ALIVE IN HERE!" He yelled.

"SIR!"

Otto turned to the source of the voice. He floated to the young crewmember, cringing at the pipe stuck in the boy's chest.

"What happened?" Otto asked.

"Its all a blur sir, I thought we'd just be scouting sir, I had no idea that Captain Om would…"

"He'll get his son, but you need to stay alive to see that, HELP! IS THERE ANYONE STILL HERE?"

The Captain looked across the burning hanger, seeing people piling into the final shuttle.

"WAIT! ALL OF YOU! WE'VE GOT ONE MORE HERE!" Otto yelled.

But the doors to the shuttle closed and it began its flight out of the ship. Kou saw the shuttle flying out and immediately presumed that everyone had gotten out. He dodged a beam fired by a Gaza C. The beam slammed into the ship, creating an explosion that knocked Otto and the young crewmember into the wall. Otto grabbed the boy's arm and used the wire gun to get to the communication station. Kou was on his way to White Base when he got a call on his radio.

"Is there anyone still out there?" Otto asked.

"Captain Mitas, what are you still doing on the ship?" Kou asked.

"I've still got a crew member on board, no one else gets left behind, but all of our shuttles are gone," Otto widened his eyes as he had a sudden thought. "But we've still got a Strike Dagger in the hanger, Ensign Uraki I need your help!"

"No problem sir, I'll buy you some time!"

Kou turned to the Zeon forces firing on the ship. A determined look crossed his face as he opened the Zephyranthes's Vernier's. Pushing the controls forward, Kou widened his eyes as the speed of his mobile suit pushed him into his seat. He span the Gundam around as he lifted his rifle. Pulling the trigger, Kou sighed in relief as his beam hit its target. The squadron of Hizack's and Murasai's looked towards him. Flying the Gundam head first towards them, Kou yelled as he drew his beam sabre. He slashed a Murasai in half and stepped over a Hizack.

"Come on, come on, follow me!" He said.

Again he sighed in relief as the mobile suits focused on him. They fired their weapons at him, launching missiles and beams. The Zephyranthes flew in circles, dodging the projectiles. Inside the ship, Otto gently carried the young crewmember to the Strike Dagger. Climbing inside the machine, Otto nervously went through its activation process. Kou swung around, blocking a Hizack's axe with his shield. Knocking the mobile suit back, Kou fired his Vulcan's in desperation. One of the Murasai's raised its bazooka, only for a beam to fly into its head. Hugues fired his beam pistol from a distance, drawing the fire of the Zeon mobile suits. Burning flew behind the Zephyranthes, blocking a beam that was going to hit it.

"This is Lieutenant Burning of the Sensou peacekeeping forces, Gundam pilot are you okay?" Burning asked.

"Yes sir, but aren't you that red mobile suit's allies?" Kou asked.

"Questions later Ensign Uraki, we need to focus on survival, Zeon forces are approaching us from all sides," Hugues explained as he shot two Hizack's in the chest.

Amuro span his Naginata around, deflecting several beams. He lifted the weapon over his head and cleaved a Gaza C in half. The Hyaku Shiki slammed its sabre into the Galbady's. Both red suits continued their intense duel, wildly swinging their sabres. They cut pieces of the junk around them in half and locked their sabres together. It was as if both pilots were glaring at one another. Casvall aggressively pushed the Galbady back, flying from side to side as Leila raised her rifle. She tried to get a lock on the mobile suit, but it proved to be much faster than her mobile suit. Her reaction time paid off though as she dodged the Hyaku Shiki's sabre swipe. Casvall followed through with a kick, knocking Leila's suit back. He quickly turned around as a Hizack swung towards him.

"Leila, attack it now," The Hizack pilot said.

Casvall deflected the Hizack's axe strike and slashed it across the chest. He quickly turned around, just as Leila fired her beam rifle. The beam flew past the Hyaku Shiki's head as it threw itself out of the way. Hugues fired his rifle in short bursts, trying to hit the Gaza C's flying towards him. He cursed as his beam pistol ran out of ammo.

"Casvall, support that Dagger," Amuro said.

But Casvall ignored the ordered as he continued his pursuit of the Galbady. Amuro grit his teeth together as he pushed his mobile suit to its limit of speed. Throwing his Naginata, the double-edged blade span around before cutting apart the two Gaza C's attacking Hugues.

"Too close," Hugues sighed.

Otto wiped the sweat off his brow as he flew the Strike Dagger towards White Base. He looked to the boy he had saved. The young crewmember was beginning to go pale as his breathing came in short and weak bursts.

"Incoming mobile suit, identify yourself," Hayato said.

"Captain Otto Mitas, I have wounded inside this mobile suit, my crew and I surrender to the Sensou/ZAFT alliance," Otto explained.

He sighed in relief as the White Base opened its hanger. The Earth Alliance shuttles flowed into White Base as medical crews stormed the hanger. Otto floated out of his mobile suit, putting the boy onto a stretcher.

"Take care of him," He told the medics.

"My god, this kid is far too young," The Doctor said.

The boy weakly lifted his hand, a photo floating out of his grip. Otto grabbed the photo, widening his eyes as he saw the boy standing with his mother. A blonde haired girl floated through the crowds, stopping near Otto.

"Captain, is Kou all right?" The woman asked.

"He's still out there Miss Purpleton," Otto said.

Nina Purpleton looked out at space, wringing her hands together with concern for her friend. Kou blocked several beams, looking behind him to check Burning and Hugues.

"We're fine Ensign, focus on the enemy in front of you," Hugues said.

Burning's GM grabbed Hugues's Dagger, supporting its arm as the two mobile suits flew to the safety of the debris field. Amuro deflected several beam blasts, looking through the mobile suits to see Casvall. The Hyaku Shiki was still engaging Leila as multiple mobile suits moved to support her. Casvall turned to the mobile suits, dodging every beam they fired.

"Casvall, we need to retreat now," He heard Burning over the radio.

"CASVALL!" Amuro yelled.

Casvall gripped his controls tightly as he turned his mobile suit around. He grit his teeth together in anger, feeling the beams being fired behind him. James stepped into the bridge of Alex's command centre. He stood beside his commander, watching Leila's forces slowly pursue Casvall's.

"Finally, the red pilot understands what its like to be helpless," James said.

Alex looked to James with a faked look of disapproval.

"Try not to lose yourself in battle James, Leila is a professional soldier, she is prepared to die. Her whole life has been dedicated to space, she sees this vastness what we call space as the future of our society. Whatever sacrifice must be made is one that Leila is prepared to make, yet she still finds time to care for her troops!" Alex explained.

"That is why I follow you both sir, unlike the monsters that Sensou employs, Zeon is a view of the future, a future that we are all prepared to fight for!"

Alex nodded his head as he turned back to the battlefield. Casvall stopped as he looked between his retreating allies and Leila's forces. They were outnumbered and the Zeon forces were relentless. A distraction had to be made. Clipping his rifle to his waist, Casvall drew his beam sabres. Igniting the two beams, Casvall flew forward.

"CASVALL!" Amuro yelled.

The Hyaki Shiki slashed two Hizack's in half and stabbed a Gaza C in the head. He swung around, beheading two Murasai's, and then splitting a Hizack apart. Flying towards Leila, Casvall deflected two beams and stopped inches from Leila's Galbady.

"Impossible!" James gasped.

'This should be interesting,' Alex smirked.

Leila drew her beam sabre, only for the Hyaku Shiki to cut off her arm. She quickly raised her rifle, but again Casvall disabled her weapon. The woman widened her eyes as the Hyaku Shiki curled its sabres around her back. Casvall flawlessly moved her sabres, cutting off her rocket pack. James leant forward, watching as the Hyaku Shiki deactivated its sabres. Leila glared at the machine as it held out its sabre. Her heart pumped faster than it ever had as she felt the eyes of her men watching.

"Is he going to take a hostage?" Burning asked.

"Hostage taking isn't authorised by the Sensou service charter," Amuro said.

James and Leila widened their eyes as the Hyaku Shiki ignited its beam sabre. The beam pierced through the Galbady's cockpit, just enough to touch Leila's belly. Leila felt her skin boil and tear. Casvall removed his sabre from the Galbady and kicked it firmly in the chest.

"LEILA!" James screamed.

"MA'AM!" The soldiers yelled.

Leila sat back in her seat, blood spreading across her suit. Her skin went pale as she looked at the Hyaku Shiki flying away. A weak smirk crossed her face as her fellow soldiers grabbed her mobile suit.

"What a smart man, smart and ruthless, but…somewhat kind…I wonder if he'll lose himself," Leila weakly said.

Casvall joined his retreating allies, a silence looming over them the whole trip. They were safe for now, but next time the Zeon forces would come in force. He swore he would give them no quarter.

* * *

James ran into the hanger as the men bought on Leila's Galbady. Doctors crowded around the cockpit as they checked her condition.

"What are you people waiting for? Get her onto a stretcher," He said.

But they simply ignored him. He saw them shaking their heads at one another.

"LEILA!" James yelled.

He pushed aside the people in his way, checking the inside of the Galbady. James's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, consumed by the shock and sorrow of what he saw. Leila sat inside her mobile suit; her gut torn open and a peaceful smile decorating her face.

"Oh how cruel, he stabbed the beam sabre in just enough to cut her chest. I'd imagine she bled to death quite slowly, too slow for her men to help her," Alex explained.

"DAMN HIM! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT GUY!" James yelled.

"He and his masters are the very thing we must all fight against, people of the Newtype Corp, my brothers and sisters. We will be the ones to lead the world into the future. Follow me and we will exact swift justice on the Earth Alliance their pawns the Sensou organisation," Alex's speech was accompanied by cheers that shook the ship.

The masked man smiled as he walked into the elevator. Removing his mask, he smirked as he traced a hand across his burns. If he was to gain the support of these blood thirsty fools, he'd need to hit Sensou the same way Casvall had hit Zeon.

'Your actions were tactically genius, but unfortunately Casvall they wont go unpunished,' He broke off into laughter as the elevator carried him to his private quarters.

* * *

There was a silence running through the Peacekeeper. Casvall felt people looking at him as he climbed out of the Hyaku Shiki. Burning climbed out of his GM and looked at the crewmembers staring at Casvall. The mute pilot made his way through the crowds, seemingly indifferent to the reactions of his crewmates. Natarle looked at Casvall from the observation deck, her arms crossed as Lieutenant Emma and Imelia were bought into the room.

"You were both tasked with killing Casvall for the sake of peace," Natarle said as she looked at the two officers.

"Can you really claim that Sensou is the force it's supposed to be when you have men like **that**?" Emma asked.

"Honestly…I don't know anymore," Natarle sighed.

Casvall walked into the elevator, slamming his hand against the up button. He dropped his helmet and looked at his hand. The hand shook as it touched Casvall's forehead.

'Father…I am the monster you've always hated!' Casvall thought as the elevator took him to the crew quarters.

* * *

The Newtypes of Sensou and the Argama had all felt Leila's death. Amuro didn't smile as he met up with his friends. He accepted their praises for surviving. Sayla put a hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention as they stepped into the elevator.

"Amuro, what's wrong?" Sayla asked.

"Casvall, people call him a comet, I think I'm beginning to understand why, comets destroy worlds completely, will he destroy the colonies…or somewhere down the line, will he become a threat to Earth itself?" Amuro wondered.

"Why are you asking these things?"

"Because it feels as if I'm the one who has to stop him if he does cross that line. I'm afraid that if we both fight, we'll both end up killing each other. But at the same time…

"A part of you understands his pain," Sayla said as she touched her heart.

"Yeah," Amuro whispered.

Sayla rested her head on Amuro's arm. They took a brief comfort in one another as the elevator took them to the White Base's bridge.

* * *

Inside the Peacekeeper, Hugues downed a bottle of water. He wiped the sweat off his face as Burning came to him with several guards.

"Don't worry Lieutenant, I'm not going to make trouble for you," Hugues said.

"Our superiors are coming up with some kind of arrangement," Burning stated.

"I've heard a lot of your men talking about that Casvall guy, I hope you don't mind me saying but what he did, it wasn't right but if he didn't do it…we'd probably be dead!"

Burning remained silent before letting out a sigh.

"Young man, I agree with you on both counts!"

Next Chapter 8: The Agreement

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time will be flashed to both forces as alliances are made and more of Casvall's past is revealed. Plus scenes with the Zabi family and the White Base crew.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

I'm back with another revealing chapter of this spinoff. Originally I was going to include som battle scenes, but then i thought I'd just focus on Casvall's past and the complicated relationships within the Zabi family.

Enjoy

* * *

Gundam Liberty: Lion's Silence

Chapter 8: The Agreement

The Zabi family had invested all of its time, money and dreams into space. In the family's eyes, space was the future of humanity. But in order to achieve that future they needed to gain independence from the Earth Alliance. To achieve that ambition they needed to gain followers. The Zabi family had manipulated, bribed and even betrayed to achieve the social standing they now had. Hundreds of investments and years of plotting had bought them to this point. Gihren and Kycilia Zabi were the main leaders of the Zeon faction after their father had been murdered several years before the first Bloody Valentine war. They had in turn made alliances with mercenary gangs seeking change, extremist spacenoid groups and small military organisations such as Zanscare and the Crossbone Vanguard. Their numbers were not quite within the range of the Earth Alliance, but their secret weapon gave them all the power they needed to bring the Earth to its knees.

Gihren Zabi stood alongside the Crossbone Vanguard leader Iron Mask. Both men looked at Alex Leonard as he flipped through pages of blueprints. Stood next to him was the recent addition to their Alliance Bask Om, the unofficial leader of the Titans, the self-proclaimed "elite of the Earth". Stood in the corner of the room was the commander of the Zanscare forces Chronicle Asher, yet another masked man. While Iron mask and Alex wore finally crafted masks, Chronicle's was a simple cloth balaclava. Standing just at the doorway was the leader of the small independent forces Mafty, Mafty Navue Erin was a boy no older than Garma. Fitting his age, Mafty seemed to have some personal issues over the Earth Alliance. His motivations didn't matter to Gihren, only his power.

While the leaders spoke inside Gihren's office, Kycilia and Dozle both stood outside. Kycilia had her helmet and mask off, shaking her head at her brother's actions. Dozle himself seemed to share his sister's opinion, which was a rare thing for both siblings.

"He relies too heavily on miracle weapons, we don't have the forces to launch a full scale war against the Earth Alliance. It would make more sense to form an alliance with ZAFT, help Durandal take control of the Earth and then take it for ourselves," Kycilia explained.

"Such betrayal is dishonourable sister, independence for us will mean nothing if we kill everyone around us," Dozle said.

"But some deaths may be necessary brother, still Gihren has sacrificed our own brother for his ambitions," Kycilia sighed.

"There may still be a way to save Garma, we mustn't give up hope!"

Kycilia ignored her brother's righteous notion and turned her attention back to Gihren's office. The faith they had placed in Alex Leonard was more faith than any other Spacenoid had been given. Not since the time of the famous philosopher Zeon Deikun had the Spacenoids so thoroughly believed in one man.

'I wonder what our father would think of you if he saw you now Gihren,' Kycilia thought.

Inside Gihren's office, the leaders of the forces stood around the map of the Earth Sphere that Alex had prepared. He pointed at different sections of the map, relaying his plan.

"The Earth Alliance's defensive line is here, while ZAFT and Sensou's are here and here. I predict that by the time we have prepared our forces, Sensou would have occupied the EA areas here, here and here! ZAFT has defence forces positioned at the Plants here and here, with the capital having the most command ships. The side facing the moon is always heavy because Earth Alliance nuke attacks are always launched from there. But there is an area of the Plants defensive line that a small unit could infiltrate here! Once the Plants have been converted, we can then move onto take the Earth Alliance Luna base and the Sensou Asgard station. With those targets taken we can then commence the plan to eliminate remaining hostile forces on Earth."

Alex stepped away from the map, crossing his arms and smiling with satisfaction.

"Speed and power would be the key to winning these battles, and with our new weapons we are sure to take an advantage," Bask nodded his head as he touched his chin.

"In the end the Earth forces will be so busy fighting each other they wont even see us coming," Chronicle laughed.

"We can not claim victory until we have actually launched the plan," Iron mask said.

"He's right, we are at a crucial point in our plan, what time will the propulsion system be ready?" Alex turned to Gihren.

"Several more weeks, alls we have to do is continue to gather forces, whilst you ensure that your weapon is ready," Gihren said.

"It will be ready Gihren, rest assured this time next year we will each be ruling a piece of a unified Spacenoid republic, with the Earth as little more than a beautiful landscape for future generations to marvel at," Alex explained.

Gihren smiled as Alex laughed, the plan was set in motion, and alls they needed to do now was eliminate the competition.

* * *

The Zeon forces weren't the only ones plotting. Natarle left Burning in charge of the Peacekeeper and transferred to White Base. From the Argama came Roux Louka and Judau Ashta, the unofficial leaders of the Gundam faction. Also standing in Bright's office was Amuro and the prisoners Otto and Lieutenant Emma. Casvall and Gyunei stood against the wall, both dressed in their flight suits. Ergnes was stood with Bright, looking down at the holographic map displayed.

"We are positioned here, with our only protection a small field of debris from ships and asteroids," Natarle explained.

"Here's the Zeon forces base, also called the Axis colony, it has two sides, a military district and a civilian district. Right now we haven't determined what separates the two districts from one another, but what we do know is that both rely on one another, the civilian district provides potential recruits, political support and a labour force to mine materials outside of the colony," Bright picked up the briefing, highlighting the two sides of the colony.

"They have a whole fleet protecting them, what kind of reinforcements do we have from Earth?" Ergnes asked.

"Two Salamis Kai Class ships delivering replacement equipment, nothing that can guarantee us holding our ground in a full scale confrontation," Natarle said.

"Jupiter's still undergoing both physical and political repairs after the civil war, the Beowulf mercenary group is overseeing the implementation of a democratic government, they cant provide reinforcements because their so busy with supporting Jupiter's remaining civilian population," Roux explained.

Amuro bought his hand away from his chin and widened the map. He highlighted several sections of space, and then bought up diagnostics of each colony.

"These are the potential colonies that Zeon might save for last, most are financed by corporations like the Vist foundation, companies that can afford to pay for a fully equipped defence force," Amuro stated.

"I get it, we warn those colonies and in return they might provide us with assistance when we attack the Axis," Judua clicked his fingers together and grinned as he looked at the colonies.

"Its not a victory yet, we still need to assign ships in order to get to these colonies," Gyunei said.

"That and there's a good chance that Zeon is already making preparations to take those colonies," Bright added.

"What about the Earth Alliance prisoners, what role are they going to play?" Roux asked, narrowing her eyes at Lieutenant Emma and Mitas.

"We're not going to cause problems, Bask betrayed us, whether he's acting on orders I don't know, what I do know is that my crew and I were assigned to protect civilians and that's what we'll do," Otto explained.

"All right so we're in agreement then, you don't cause trouble for us and we don't cause trouble for you," Bright said.

Otto nodded his head, shaking Captain Noa's hand. Casvall huffed at the scene, making alliances was all well and good, but useless without the weapons to wage war. His thoughts then drifted to the Zabi they had in their possession, a potential bargaining chip if they were ever cornered. He looked to the map and narrowed his eyes at one particular region. Walking over to the briefing, Casvall shocked everyone by pointing at an unoccupied point of the Axis Colony.

"Good eye Casvall, it looks like a maintenance hatch for garbage disposal, well that's probably what it could be," Judau scratched his chin as he looked at the region.

"Maybe we could send a scouting group just to see why Zeon isn't covering that area," Amuro suggested.

"I don't know anyone who'd be dumb enough to try that," Roux muttered.

"Sleggar and Ryu," Bright grinned.

"But first we need to survive any attacks that the Z's launch against us, the debris field provides us with good cover but it works both ways. If we're not alert enough then they'll wipe us out with one strike," Natarle explained.

The others nodded their heads, agreeing with Natarle's point. Casvall saluted the officers before floating out of the office. Natarle then turned to those present and took a deep breath.

"Now that he's gone there's another issue we must discuss, whether to send Casvall back," Natarle said.

"His presence does unnerve the rest of the crew," Bright sighed.

"Yeah, I don't know what that guys been through, but his very presence sends chills down my spine, its creepy," Roux said.

"Is this how Sensou treats its pilots? Casting suspicion on them?" Otto asked.

"Maybe you would have avoided what happened with Bask if you regarded him with suspicion," Gyunei said.

"Its true that Casvall's background and actions make him dangerous, but there's something else too that unsettles me…his intentions, is this just another job or could he be using Sensou for his own gain?" Amuro asked.

Meanwhile Casvall stood in the elevator, leaning his head against the wall. He found himself drifting back down the years. To the elevator on the Infernus, to the ship he and Sakon used when they protected Orbs borders and then through the numerous ships that Casvall had served on during the years. But there was one elevator trip that he truly remembered. He'd been very young; his crew had abandoned him to work for the Zabi's and he had to sneak his way out of the colony. Casvall had found his way to a colony that was very similar to Orb, independent without any links to the other colonies. He had been sitting in an elevator, waiting for it to take him to the lower slums. His hair was unkempt and he hadn't washed in months.

'I never should have left Orb,' He had begun to think.

The door suddenly opened and Casvall covered his eyes. Hundreds of cameras were flashing at the man that ran into the elevator. Casvall heard hundreds of people murmuring questions he had little understanding of. But the man seemed to be happy to finally be out of their sight as the doors closed. He wore a sharp business suit that wouldn't often be seen in a slum. When he turned around, Casvall finally got a look at his face. He had a strong face befitting a politician or a leader, dark hair and a finely cut beard. In a way it reminded Casvall of Orb's leader Athha. The man looked down at Casvall, a soft smile crossing his face.

"Sorry if that was your stop, then again I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted to push your way through them," The man said.

"Maybe not," Casvall whispered.

"Hmmm…you seem pretty young, too young to be on your own in fact."

"Don't talk to strangers, get lost old man," Casvall growled.

"But you at least have spirit, and intelligence, I am a stranger, though ironically there isn't a man, woman or child born in space that doesn't know me," The man explained.

"I was born on Earth," Casvall stated.

"Earth, now there's a place I haven't seen in a long time. Tell me boy does it still look beautiful from orbit?"

Casvall raised his head, looking at the man with a small tear in his eyes.

"Earth is no place to live for me, I thought I could find some place in space but…humanities problems are the same no matter where you go," Casvall squeezed his hands into fists, trying to fight back the tears. "I know what your gonna say…stop crying and try to fix the problems then, only the truly weak sit down and cry all day!"

The man sat down beside Casvall, leaning his head against the wall.

"I don't know what kind of life you've lived boy, but I can see that you truly care about these problems, that you've thought about how to solve them and still found nothing. Crying because you care is different than simply crying over your own grief, I'd never make fun of anyone who cries like that and I'd certainly never trust or even like anyone whose never cried," He explained.

He planted a hand on Casvall's shoulder and on instinct the boy rolled back, shuffling away from the man.

"Smart not to trust someone you've just met, but I bet it was easier to talk to someone you don't know about your problems. Tell me your name boy and I'll give you mine, then we wont be strangers."

Casvall hesitated and looked the man in the eyes. He chose to at least give his first name to the man.

"Casvall…Aznable," He said the first last name that came to his mind.

"Casvall, a good name for a good son," The man smiled.

"My father sent me away before I could even talk, I know very little of what being a good son is," Casvall said bitterly.

"Oh not you, my son has the same name as you, though there is no doubt a difference in spelling, Casval Rem is his name and he is a very good son, would you like to meet him?"

"Who are you though?" Casvall asked.

"Deikun, Zeon Zum Deikun, good to meet you boy!"

Zeon Zum Deikun, the pacifist who pushed for colony independence and development. He was a hero amongst the colonies for his stand on colonists to be independent, for every colony to be its own nation and for every citizen of that state to be given the right to vote for their leaders. There was never any doubt that he would lead the colonies. But he instead was opting to lead Side-3, the colony that Casvall had immigrated to. The man himself was a father and a husband, and a kind man to his people. Casvall wasn't even a pure blood spacenoid, yet Zeon welcomed him into his home.

"I cant tell my wife of having met an amazing young boy with our sons name and then just tell her that we parted ways for him to sleep on the streets, come boy you cant just simply eat whatever you find on the ground. You need a good nights sleep, clean clothes and a good meal and a chance to play with someone your own age," Zeon explained as he opened the door to his mansion.

"Zum, how was your visit to the slums?" The man's wife asked.

"Resources are scarce down there, I've sent a petition to the colonial board of the Federation to sent funds so that we can establish our independence. By doing favours for one another, we'll guarantee peace by having to depend on each other. I also found a stray in need of a good bath," Zeon grinned as his wife looked down at Casvall.

At first Casvall thought the woman would scream. Then she suddenly knelt in front of him and ruffled his hair.

"Your cute, and you'll definitely need more than a bath," She smiled.

"Rem, come down and meet our guest, he'll be staying with us," Zeon called out from the stairway.

A blonde haired boy, wearing a baggy red shirt walked out of his room. He carried a white helmet under his shoulder and looked at Casvall for a moment.

"This kid looks like he crawled out of that mud ball Earth, don't tell me we're starting charity cases Dad," The boy said.

Zeon sighed as his wife shook her head.

"Casval Rem Deikun, that is no way to talk to a guest, and stop carrying that ridiculous helmet around," The woman chided, grabbing the helmet.

Casvall noticed that the helmet had a horn of some kind on top of it.

"But Mooom, I need that for my super heroics, I've almost got the mask done too," Casval Rem groaned.

"Then show Casvall, go on shoo, shoo," Zeon pushed both boys up the stairs.

Casvall felt a little confused, but also a little happy as he and Zeon's son spoke. Though there was a little confusion when Zeon called them down for dinner.

"If we're going to be living together we're going to need to set ourselves apart, I don't really like my name anyway so I was figuring you could stay Casvall and you could help me convince my dad to change my name," Casval Rem explained as he and Casvall walked to the dining hall.

"What did you have in mind?" Casvall asked.

"What else, Char of course," Casval grinned.

Casvall coughed as he stopped at the door. He tried not to laugh but he couldn't help himself. His humoured look suddenly turned to one of shock as he walked into the dining room. He was expecting a large banquet table, but instead he saw a small family table with a hot steaming roast chicken at the centre.

"You'll have to excuse how little food we have, I donated a lot of it to the shelters in the slums," Zeon said.

Casvall felt like an intruder but as more time passed at the table he began to feel welcome. Casval Rem, or Char as he preferred to be called spoke of his schoolwork and even suggested that Casvall enrol in private education with him. Char seemed remarkably smart for his age, though he had an odd fascination with masks. In fact Char had a small collection of imported masks in his room. Casvall had even spotted one that looked like a Samurai mask. Zeon spoke of his philosophies, including Sidism, how the colonies should be regarded as nations and not simple resources. His wife quickly pushed the conversation to more friendly matters. Casvall couldn't help but laugh as Char regarded his stories at school.

"I spent two hours in detention for it but it was worth it, anyway I was playing with some of the kids in kindergarten when these older kids just come up to us and start giving out abuse. When I stepped in to defend the kids, the head of the bullies says, "aren't they a little young for you pedo", I knocked the wind out of him with a single kick to his belly, I'm not going to stand there and have someone talk shit about me when I'm just helping my friends!" Char explained.

Casvall laughed while Zeon and his wife shook their heads. That night Casvall slept in a comfortable bed, a rare smile on his face. But not every elevator ride was like that and eventually it would stop as always. The elevator door opened and Casvall found himself back at White Base. Kai and Hayato both backed away as they saw him. Casvall ignored the two pilots and walked past them. He put his hand in his pockets and walked to the hanger.

"Man, that guys one bad ass psycho," Kai sighed.

"And he cant ask why everyone pisses their pants when they meet him," Sayla said, walking over to the two pilots.

"Going up Sayla?" Hayato asked.

"Yep, you two aren't listening to scuttlebutt are you? You could just ask Casvall to write you out a detailed history," Sayla said.

The trio took the elevator up to the bridge. They then walked to their stations at CIC.

"I think him having been in jail is true, I don't know but I get that general prison feeling from him," Hayato said.

"He probably dropped the soap," Kai chuckled.

"Jokes aside Kai lets consider the fact what he might have done to get put in there and why exactly he hasn't done a full prison term. Some people are saying he killed two guards to escape, then a few more people when he took a shuttle back to Earth…" Hayato paused as Kai and Sayla stared at him.

"Didn't you guys know he was imprisoned in a space colony?" He asked.

Sayla shook her head as she focused on her work. So many rumours had gone around that it was hard to keep track of what was true regarding Casvall. Some said that he was genetically altered in some way and that that was the reason why he was such a good pilot. Others said that he secretly had a split personality and that explained his shift of behaviour from a calm collected man to a devastating pilot. Sayla however preferred forming her own judgements based on what she could see for herself. Kai and Hayato were both liked that though they were more social than Sayla, they'd be nervous about the rumours for a while before forming their own opinions.

"That was officially the longest shift of my life," Ryu said as he walked onto the bridge.

"Is the prisoner causing you trouble Ryu?" Frau asked.

"You've got no idea, kid wont shut up about his family and how us refusing to turn him over borders on a war crime," Ryu sighed.

"Ignore him, I'll give him five more days before he starts begging us to let him go," Kai said.

"Who's watching him now?" Sayla asked.

Sleggar Law sat on a chair, leaning back against the wall with his legs resting on the table. He snored just loud enough to keep Garma up. But Garma wasn't yelling today. His visitor was someone that didn't need to be talked to in order to communicate with. Casvall stood in front of Garma's cell. He moved his hands into shapes that would have been odd to anyone that didn't have an intimate understanding of sign language.

"_You're a…well educated person…do you know…sign language?" _

Garma answered Casvall's question by making his own signs.

"_I know it…can't do many…with hands tied up!" _Garma gestured to his cuffs.

_"Cuffs necessary…didn't come for…social talk…is your brother…in charge?"_

"Of course my brother is in charge," Garma said calmly.

_"How do you feel about it?"_

"How do I feel about my older brother do you mean? He is my brother; you can't always decide your family. I love him unconditionally and I'm sure the same applies to his feelings regarding me and the rest of our siblings. But in order to have his respect I need to follow his orders, his …requirements, I'm a bit of a disappointment," Garma explained.

_"Why have you…disappointed…your brother?"_

"I'm obviously not going to tell you murderer, do your Sensou comrades know why you were imprisoned at Side 3 and why if you ever return there you'll be executed on site?" Garma asked.

Casvall shook his head before doing a few more signs.

_"Nothing was as it seemed…regarding the fate…of Side-3's leader…and your father!"_

"What do you mean by that?" Garma asked, getting off his seat.

Casvall tore off a sheet of paper from Sleggar's notepad. Taking a pen, Casvall stood writing a note into a paper. He didn't react to any of Germa's questions, though Garma asked the question again and again. What did he mean? Casvall's answer was on the paper that he rolled up and threw into Garma's cell. He then casually turned around and left Garma to read it. Garma sat in his cell, reading the in depth letter with mixed emotions. One part of him new to regard Casvall suspiciously. But another part of him couldn't help but see the logic in Casvall's statement.

"Brother, what have you been planning all these years?" Garma wondered.

* * *

Garma wasn't the only member of the Zabi family that had his doubts. Privately Dozle Zabi was a very uncertain man. The times he spent with his daughter and wife were his most cherished moments. Little Mineva cheered as her father carried her on his back, occasionally jumping across different areas of the apartment. Zenna smiled, sitting at a chair and watching her husband and daughter play. Dozle was a military man, but also a father, so occasionally he would allow himself to be silly for his daughter.

"How was school Mineva?" Dozle asked, placing the girl on his knee.

"We learnt about Zeon Deikun daddy," Mineva said.

"Ah, the namesake of our organisation and your grandfather's closest friend," Dozle smiled.

"We learnt about his speech at Side 3 and his petitions to allow more rights for independent colonies, including free elections and not just leaders appointed by the Alliance or corporations," Mineva explained.

"Very good, your learning fast my dear, I have no doubt you will be a great leader one day," Dozle said.

"You mean I can be a queen?" Mineva asked.

Dozle laughed, causing Zenna's smile to deepen. These were the moments she waited for. Her family was the most important thing in her life. She dreamed not of a world dominated by Zeon, but a world where she could live in peace with her family. A sudden knock at the door drew the family's attention away from their respite. Dozle walked over to the door and cautiously opened it. A blonde haired girl stood at the doorway, her eyes bloodshot from constant tears.

"Icelina, oh my, please come inside my dear," Dozle said.

"Has there been any word on Garma?" The girl asked.

"Not yet but Gihren assures me we are still trying to make negotiations with the Sensou ships, there may be a way for us to get Garma out without bloodshed," Dozle explained.

"I hope I'm not intruding, but is it okay if I stay here for a few nights?" Icelina asked.

"What's wrong dear?" Zenna asked, wrapping a comforting arm across Icelina's shoulder.

Icelina's mouth trembled as she put her hands to her eyes.

"Garma was the only reason people respected me on this colony, when he was around they wouldn't look at me with disgust, now that he's gone they glare at me, call me whore behind my back and then there's the letters. Everyone thinks I should be back at Earth, I just want Garma back, I want him safe in my arms again," Icelina lowered her head, tears running down her eyes.

Zenna patted the girl's back, looking to her husband with a sharp gaze. Dozle nodded his head as he walked to his office. He typed in the code to his brother's office, a frown crossing his face as Gihren appeared on the screen.

"Dozle, I thought today was your day off," Gihren said.

"Forget that brother, I must know, how has the recovery of Garma gone?" Dozle asked.

"Hmmm…well here's the thing Dozle, the Sensou ships refuse to even acknowledge our hails," Gihren hid a grin as he spoke.

"Those cowards, but what of our own people, our brother's fiancé is treated as a second class citizen, what is being done about that?"

Gihren leant back into his chair, crossing his arms as he thought. He never approved of Garma's relationship with the earth born woman Icelina Eschonbach. She was the daughter of the former mayor of New York City Joseph Eschonbach. They had retreated to space after the first Bloody Valentine conflict began. Joseph had feared that ZAFT's retaliation would go beyond the N-Jammers; he had even begun speaking of the possibility of the N-Jammer Cancellers and a nuclear response against Earth. Garma and Icelina had formed an instant bond between one another and before Zeon had begun preparing its own forces, Garma asked Icelina to marry him. That was what truly disappointed Gihren. Garma had been their father's favourite and now he was in love with the very people their father despised.

"We have no right to tell our citizens how to act, we came here for freedom and independence Dozle, I don't like what they do to Icelina as much as you but free speech is free speech," Gihren explained.

A sharp chuckle in the corner of the room went unnoticed by Dozle. Alex Leonard would have laughed hysterically at the irony and hypocrisy of Gihren's words. But fortunately his mood had calmed since their mission briefing.

"Sensou will pay for its refusal Dozle, I give you my personal guarantee that everything will be done to save Garma," Gihren said.

"It is not I that needs guaranteeing brother," Dozle growled.

"Unfortunately I'm a busy man brother, I cant afford to waste time speaking with potential widows," Gihren dismissively cut the line and turned to Alex.

Alex let out a hum as he twirled his hands around.

"My love my love, how I miss you, how I wish to hold you in my arms again my star crossed lover. Doomed romances are always the most memorable aren't they? A dead love is perhaps greater than a twenty year marriage, which I always find incredibly boring," Alex chuckled.

"I have little time for your philosophical musings, is your unit continuing to make contact with the Sensou ships?" Gihren asked.

"Of course, we are sending messages, unfortunately Sensou is unable to send a message back to us. I must admit your use of my abilities for this deception is most dishonourable, hardly befitting a leader of the Principality of Zeon," Alex explained.

"Honour," Gihren scoffed. "My father had little care for honour, it does nothing for your ambitions. Leaders can only become so by rising to the top, no matter the cost," Gihren stated.

"Ah yes, your ruthless rise to power in the name of your own desire to rule…I mean the colonies independence," Alex laughed.

"Enough, you still remember our agreement don't you Alex?" Gihren asked.

Alex stopped, lowering his head slightly as he turned to the door.

"Yes…I remember…every obstacle in your path to power will be removed…**every **obstacle. I do like you Gihren, you're a ruthless bastard!" Alex grinned.

"Please take care of my brother," Gihren said.

Alex nodded his head as he walked out of the door. As he walked down the corridor, his chuckle turned into a laugh.

'Gihren, you truly are a ruthless bastard, I admit I did like Garma, but alas if you cant share with your family it'll only make things better for me in the long run,' He thought, removing a communicator from his pocket.

"Captain, prepare the Black Tri-Stars and a small black ops team, we're going to rescue Garma Zabi," Alex grinned.

* * *

Casvall sat in the Hyaku Shiki, looking at a picture of the Infernus crew. His thoughts drifted to his greatest friend Sakon Date and the enemy they had made in Jupiter. Alex Leonard, the Gundam pilot that refused to move on from the past. The Gundam pilot consumed by his hatred for the democracy's that caused tragedies and the wars that took away his loved ones. Casvall put the photo on his side table and rested his head underneath his arms. He closed his eyes, sifting through the great leaders:

Muruta Azrael

Patrick Zala

Siegel Clyne

Lady Uragiri

Dagger Thanos

Gilbert Durandal

Lord Djibril

Paptimus Scirocco

Haman Karn

Treize Kushranada

Lacus Clyne

Uzumi Athha

Zeon Zum Deikun

Gihren Zabi

In the end no matter what, these people fought for their own ambitions. Whether their ambitions benefited the people was irrelevant. Lacus Clyne had stopped the destruction of Earth yet refused to take command of the Plants when it needed the leadership of a pacifist. She insisted on living in peace on Orb, as if her role had already been fulfilled, a selfish decision if there ever was one. Despite the seeming perfections of leaders there are still flaws, flaws bought on by humanity. What future was there when every person had a different opinion, a different ambition? What future was there for humanity if it was filled with people like those leaders, whose ambitions had led to conflict?

'Father, what future is there when people cant even fully support one another?'

Next Chapter 9: Garma Zabi

* * *

Next time Garma Zabi fights for his life and Casvall faces the first of many choices


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

Hey guys, I'm back with another update. This chapter reveals more secrets of the past and introduces Chris Ioannides, an OC created and loaned to me by Many Faced Mage. The end of the chapter also presents a trailer to my next Gundam story, its first trailer was seen in my 65th Gundam Seed Purpose chapter, the special chapter I released a few days ago.

Anyway enjoy the chapter

* * *

Gundam Liberty: Lion's Silence

Chapter 9: Garma Zabi

The Zabi family was aristocratic and bore the blood of military officers. It was Degwin's generation that was considered to be the first true spacenoids of the Zabi family. He and all of his children were born in space, they grew up in space and hoped to die in space, in a space that was independent of the Atlantic federations gaze. That was why Degwin Zabi became a loyal supporter of the former of the sidism policy, the philosopher and revolutionary Zeon Deikun. The friendship between Zeon and Degwin had been nearly instant. In his support of Zeon, Degwin stood by his friends side as he put down the class system of the colonies, pouring his own fortune into the generation of jobs to both create an economy for the colony and a means for the people to work, so that there would never be unemployment. Under Zeon's guidance, people within the colony prospered, finally achieving their dreams.

It was those many years ago, that the five-year-old Garma Zabi met Zeon's children. The boy had been taught to stand at the fancy dinner balls as if he enjoyed them. The truth however was common for every child. Garma never enjoyed standing still, and though he would come to gain an appreciation for the fine halls and music of the ball, as a child he would have rather have been running on a field and rolling around in the dirt. He had developed a remarkable ability to fake his enjoyment of his family's luxury dinners. Walking away from his family members, Garma began exploring the dining hall of Deikun's family mansion.

'Usual boring taste,' Garma had no idea at the time that his father was introducing himself to the greatest leader the colonies would ever have.

His young mind simply thought 'boring' and resumed his exploring, hoping he'd find something to laugh at. He suddenly stopped as he bumped into a black haired boy.

"Watch where you're going," the two kids snapped at one another.

Glares spread across their faces, as they looked one another in the eyes. Both were ready to fight until their fathers pulled their collars.

"Chris Corilia Ioannides behave yourself," the boy's father said.

"Control your son George," Degwin growled at the black haired man.

"The same could be said for your boy Degwin," George Ioannides grinned.

The two five year old boys huffed as their fathers discussed Zeon. They both looked up and smiled at the tall man as he walked towards them.

"Mr Deikun!" the two boys cheered as they ran to Zeon's legs.

Zeon laughed, patting the two boys with a smile on his face.

"Garma, Chris, your both growing so much, now are you keeping your fathers in line?" he asked.

"Yes sir," the two boys said together, then promptly stuck their tongues out at each other.

Again Zeon patted their heads.

"Your both bored aren't you?" he asked, keeping his voice as low as a whisper.

They nodded, causing Zeon to deepen his smile. George and Degwin were still arguing with one another over votes to their sidism policy. Kneeling closer to the two boys Zeon whispered into their ears:

"My children are up stairs, on the second floor, they're bored too," he smiled as the two boy's faces lit up.

Giving them a push in the right direction, Zeon heartily laughed before joining their parents. Chris and Garma raced one another up the stairs of the Deikun mansion, laughing as they ran. Garma tripped, causing Chris to laugh before they composed themselves. They knocked on the bedroom door and waited before a blonde haired boy just a year older than them opened the door.

"You are Casval Deikun right?" Chris asked.

"Uncle Zeon invited us up here, he said we could play while the adults talked," Garma said.

Casval grinned before he flung the door open. Chris and Garma marvelled at the gallery of masks spread across the wall. Even their young minds could see the artistic talent Zeon's eldest child had. Casval's sister, a year old baby was crawling around in her playpen, poking the collection of word cubes. The boy's focus quickly turned to the games console in the centre of the room. Explosions and the blast of beam rifles quickly filled the room as the boys played one of Casval's games.

"That's good, your both doing great, now touch the red flag it'll multiply your speed by three," Casval said.

Garma and Chris both nodded, taking their piloting duties seriously, even if it was a game. They grit their teeth together as Casval took one enemy out after another, gaining a higher score than them.

"Okay if your going to be my friends there's two rules you need to follow, call me Char not Casval, that's what you call the kid outside," Casval explained.

Chris and Garma paused the game and looked over at the boy standing on the balcony. He was about a year older than Casval and wore clothes that were a far cry from the junior uniforms Chris and Garma wore. What stood out most was his bright, unruly red hair.

"That's Casvall, my big adopted brother," Casval said.

"Rem, your father isn't going to adopt me, it'll look bad politically if he adopts an Earth born," Casvall said.

The boy leant against the railing, looking up at the simulated stars of the colony. He felt a small tug on his leg and looked down to see Casval's baby sister tugging his trouser leg. A warm smile crossed Casvall's face as he picked the baby girl up.

"Artesia," he called her by her name, causing her to innocently giggle.

He took her back to the playpen, closing the miniaturised gate and kissing her forehead. Casvall then smiled as he sat next to Char, taking a controller.

"All right, versus mode you guys, Casvall and I will be red team and you can be blue team," the boy grinned.

A few years passed and Garma and Chris were steadily growing to become the representatives of the future Zeon generation. They and Casval, whom they called Char in compliance with his wishes remained close friends, attending the same school together. Even when Chris and his father moved away, the trio still remained friends. Casvall however would nearly constantly be on the move, or trying to find work. He and Garma never grew close, because Casvall only saw the son of Degwin Zabi. As more and more time went on and the Sides struggle for independence deepened, the old friendship between Zeon and the Zabi family grew worse.

"I'm going to ask out Nanai," Char announced as he and Garma walked to their bus.

"Isn't she in my year?" Garma asked.

"Hey its only a one year age gap, you make it sound like I'm cradle robbing," Char said.

"Sorry Char, your lucky there, Dozle thinks Nanai's going to be quite a looker when she grows up, plus she's smart too and not like those air heads my dad plans to set me up with," Garma explained.

"Well your still in high school Garma, not even your dad would force you to marry so early," Char slapped his friend on the back as they reached the bus.

Flashing the driver their bus passes, the two boys took their usual seats at the front of the bus.

"So Char…what would you like for your birthday?" Garma asked.

"Oh yeah that reminds me," Char said as he reached into his bag. "Here's a present for you," he put a small parcel in Garma's hand.

"But wait a second, I'm supposed to get a present for you," Garma shoved the parcel back in Char's hand.

"Don't be ridiculous, this is a special occasion, it's the anniversary of when we first became friends, I've already sent one to Chris and I'm gonna give Casvall his later," Char explained.

With a heavy heart, Garma opened the parcel and gasped at what he saw. It was a handcrafted badge, painted yellow and shaped like an eagle of some kind.

"This is incredible," Garma gasped.

"One of my finest pieces, a symbol of our friendship, no matter what Garma we'll always be friends and I'll always value the time we have together," Char smiled before he jumped off his seat.

In his amazement Garma never realised that they had reached Zeon's manor. Char gave him a friendly slap on the cheek before running off the bus. Garma waved goodbye to his friend, never realising that it would be the last time they'd meet.

* * *

Garma opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He cursed, realising he was still with Sensou. Leaning his head against his pillow, Garma looked up at the ceiling. Moments had passed since he had read the letter Casvall had given him. Even though he was mute, the pilot was still capable of revealing the truth about what happened that night. But even with his words, Garma needed to get back to Axis and ask his brother and sister whether it was true. Garma's thoughts wandered to his beloved Icelina and his best friend Chris. Long after the Deikun family had been taken from them, Chris returned to the newly constructed Principality and joined its military. No doubt they were chasing his siblings about how negotiations were going for his release. But if Casvall's letter carried any weight of truth then other than Dozle, none of Garma's siblings would want him to come back.

* * *

Chris Ioannides paced around his quarters, the bars of his uniform gleaming in the light. This was an action he often repeated in his off hours, ever since he had heard of Garma's abduction. He looked at the small picture resting at his desk. It showed a time when they could both smile for small reasons. Even Casvall, the bloodthirsty lion Zeon Deikun had taken in could smile, at least when he was younger. Chris's office was decorated with an assortment of Greek vases, shields and ceremonial armour. It was a symbol of Chris's pride in his family's Greek origins. Though out of respect for his mother he kept a patch of the Irish flag on his uniform's left sleeve, that included his dress uniform and his flight suit.

'Casvall Aznable, was Aznable even your real surname?' Chris wondered.

For he was one of many that was unaware of Casvall's true origins. Chris was only given occasional reports on Casvall's reputation and exploits. Zeon had valid reasons to keep an eye on Casvall, and when Chris had heard of the incident that cost Casvall his voice he actually felt sorry for the man. Despite all the reasons he had for hating Casvall he actually found it in himself to feel pity.

'Screw it,' Chris thought as he walked out of his room.

He ran down the corridor, barging past Zeon soldiers. The young man made his way to the briefing area and walked in just as Alex Leonard began his briefing.

"Commander Ioannides, what a pleasant surprise," Alex said, smirking as Chris walked to the front.

"I volunteer to be part of the rescue team, Dozle and Icelina need an assurance that this mission will be successful, I am here on their behalf," Chris explained.

"Sir if I may, the Commander is too personally involved with the Zabi's to make the calls necessary for this mission," one of the Newtype pilots said.

"I agree sir, but the final decision is yours," another pilot said.

Chris shot a quick glare at the Newtypes, who had pretty much asked him to abandon his friends. He didn't trust Alex Leonard and while it was true that his skill in battle was considerably greater than any Newtype and that he was popular with the people, Chris couldn't shake the sense that Alex's mask was for more than just propaganda. The man seemed unnatural; his strike force the Newtype elite followed him and regarded his orders like a god. Even the Black Tri-Stars (whom barely made it out of high school) were smart enough to fear Alex. The three pilots Gaia, Mash and Ortega looked between the Newtypes and Chris, unsure of whose side to take.

"I can not ask you abandon your friend, your emotional investment in the success of this mission can not be ignored," Alex explained, speaking almost compassionately. "Take a seat Commander and please feel free to input any advice you may have, I do not wish for this mission to be carried out unless you are certain of its success as well."

Despite the calming tone of Alex's voice, Chris simply nodded his head, not intending to show this man respect. He sat next to the Black Tri-Stars and motioned for Alex to continue. Alex clicked the button of his controller and activated the holographic display. The display showed the enemy ships and the collection of mobile suits they had left.

"As you see, their forces are low on ships but mobile suits is another story. Their grunt forces, the GM Customs and Guncannons are no match for us, the true strength of the Sensou forces lies in two of its pilots Amuro Ray and Casvall. Drawing these two pilots out is the key to earning back Garma," Alex explained.

"If these two pilots are as good as you say, then it stands to reason that a small strike isn't going to cut it against them," Chris said.

"Of course, that is why I will draw them out with the challenge of a duel," Alex said.

"A duel, that's what you're suggesting," Chris looked at Alex, shocked by the primitive tactic.

"Garma is being held on White Base, which we will refer to as the Trojan Horse for this mission, its captain is of a high moral character and unlike Natarle Badgiruel will not reduce to the tactics necessary to win. He will focus on the survival of his crew, as opposed to fulfilling the military doctrine of victory," Alex pressed the bridge of his nose and smirked as he bought up several other images. "Hear out the rest of my plan before you make your judgement!"

* * *

The Infernus was abuzz with its usual events and behaviour. Natarle was a strict captain, but when her back was turned her boisterous crew would still find a way to have fun. Of course Bernard's idea of fun was flirting with every female in sight. Alpha and Chap shook their heads at their friend's antics as he moved towards Emma Sheen.

"You know Miss Sheen with your mobile suit damaged you'll need a replacement," Bernard said, grinning as he approached the woman.

Emma cast her gaze away from the man.

"I would be willing to teach you a bit about my GM Custom, or perhaps even the Jegan, they are very similar. It'll give us time to get to know one another and considering we're going to be fighting together I'd say us getting a few drinks every now and then wouldn't…" Bernard dropped his jaw as Emma floated to Yuu Kajima, the Blue Destiny pilot.

"Lieutenant," Emma nodded her head to the man, casting him a salute.

Yu returned the sentiment and gave a clipboard to Mora.

"Make the following adjustments and the Jegan's OS will be just as effective as my Blue Destiny," he said.

"Thank you Lieutenant," Mora saluted the man before floating to the other engineers.

Emma floated over the railing and planted her feet on the platform, standing beside the Gundam pilot.

"I see you've changed," Emma said.

"Yeah, then again surviving the messiest battle in history does change your perspective," Yu sighed. "At the battle of Jachin Due I saw many Gundams fighting against a weapon that eclipsed them, Genesis should have wiped our forces out but the Gundam pilots prevailed," Yu directed his eyes to Kamille Bidan, walking across the hanger with his friend Fa Yuiry.

"But why leave the forces?" Emma asked.

"I got tired of the bureaucratic crap our superiors threw out every day, trying to bury Gekido Jaeger's actions during the war and his miraculous achievement at Jachin. The man saved my life Emma, I don't know what you were doing during the final battle but he might have saved your life too," Yu explained.

"I too fought at Jachin, in fact Gekido did save my life though not as indirectly as he did you, my Strike Dagger was damaged and I knew that if I wanted to survive I would have to bail out, a piece of shrapnel pierced my suit and Gekido, passing by grabbed my body and threw me into a near by ZAFT ship. The Captain was a professional man who had his doctor's patch me up, by the time I was capable of climbing back into a suit the war was over and Jaeger had disappeared. I want to thank Gekido, I'm grateful for his help, but everything he is spits in the face of what my parents taught me," Emma explained.

"It's the same for me too!"

Emma and Yu turned their heads and immediately saluted Natarle. She landed floated to Emma's side, looking down at her crew.

"On the Archangel I was always the voice of discipline, because I had been led to believe that the system was fair and that it worked. Gekido showed me flaws in that system yet despite clear evidence I remained loyal, if not for the truth being revealed I probably would have captained the Dominion and died there with Azrael. It was another time Gekido saved my life and like you Yu he didn't even intend to do it," Natarle sighed as she remembered the young man and his defiant eyes.

Natarle's warm expression suddenly faded as she looked upon Bernard and Kamille.

"I'M A MAN YOU IDIOT!" Kamille yelled, slamming his fist into Bernard's jaw.

Yu and Emma smiled, resisting the urge to laugh as Natarle floated towards both pilots. She proceeded to slap them both in a manner that probably would have put Bright's signature slap to shame. Birgit laughed as Jess looked at the scene with his camera.

"Please tell me you got that," Kaite said.

Jess gave Birgit and Kaite the thumbs up, a cheesy grin spreading across his face. He then proceeded to take multiple pictures of Natarle lecturing Kamille and Bernard on military discipline. Rein leant against the wall, shaking his head as Kamille yelled back. Jess was too hysterical with laughter to even take a picture, as Natarle promptly downed Kamille with a single punch.

"Natarle's changed too," Emma said.

"It was Gekido who changed her, just like he changed me," Yu nodded his head.

Meanwhile on White Base, Ryu carried out tests with the Guncannon.

"The left barrel isn't moving in synch with the right one, it could do with some adjustments," he said to the mechanic staff.

"Going back to the Peacekeeper Lieutenant Burning?" Amuro asked Burning.

The older man stopped at the shuttle door, nodding to Amuro. They saluted one another in respect before Burning departed. Roux and Judau stayed on the Argamma, while Seabook made modifications to his Crossbone Gundam. He looked at a picture of himself and Cecily, silently praying she was all right. Similarly Garma thought of Icelina and sighed as Sayla walked into the room. She slid a tray into the slot on the wall and promptly walked away. Casvall stood in his quarters, looking at a small box. He read the label:

'_For a worthy brother,' _it had read, though over the years the writing was now barely recognisable.

He only understood its meaning because it had been given to him by hand. Yet he still couldn't bring himself to open it. A beeping sound caught his attention and Casvall floated to the communications terminal. Turning the device on, Casvall looked Natarle in the eyes.

"Casvall, come to my office, there's something I wish to discuss with you," Natarle said.

Casvall raised his eyebrows slightly, not many people could discuss anything with him. Natarle seemed to sense his confusion.

"I have a pen and paper, I need you to tell me what was on the note you gave Garma Zabi?" she asked.

Casvall pressed a button and switched the machine off. As opposed to following the order, Casvall climbed onto his bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

The Axis Colony began to clear away its mining mobile armours. Mobile suit technicians and hanger staff began prepping several mobile suits for combat. A small Crossbone Vanguard fleet had un massed, with the newest weapon of Iron Mask floating at the head of it. Inside the hanger of a Musai class ship, a White Zaku loaded its assault rifle. In place of the horn was a blade that resembled the hair of a Greek helmet. Round shields had replaced the shoulder spikes. Chris walked his customised Zaku to the launch catapult, with the three Rick Dom's close behind him.

'Not a flawless strategy, but a strategy all the same,' Chris sighed as he launched.

The imposing figure of the Weaver mobile armour sailed past the Axis fleet. Alex sat inside the machine, smiling as the Rig Shokew's clung on for dear life. His eyes focused on a specific spot; to any other person he would have been staring into space. Bu the Newtypes knew that Alex was looking in the exact direction of the Peacekeeper and his nemesis for this battle.

"Its finally time for us to do battle friend of Sakon Date," he grinned as the mobile armour opened its top, revealing the Weaver Gundam. "NOW LET US DO GLORIOUS BATTLE!"

Amuro suddenly widened his eyes, putting a hand to his head.

"What's wrong Amuro?" Frau asked.

"It felt like my head was just poked," Amuro said.

He raised his head as the ships alarms began to blare. Natarle and Bright both reported to their respective bridges. Burning floated out of the shuttle and immediately flew to the communications station. The younger Gundam pilots gathered at the shuttle, only for a few soldiers to block the way.

"We need to get back to the Argamma," Kamille said.

"Not with the enemy floating outside, the shuttle's an easy target," one of the soldiers said.

"But our Gundams are on that ship," Rein said.

"This is in accordance with the standards set by chairwoman Flay Alster, shuttles are not to be used on a battlefield unless the situation is absolutely desperate," the same soldier explained.

That only seemed to calm the young teenagers for a moment. Yu then began directing them to posts that would make effective use of their other skills. Kamille floated to Mora's side to received engineering duties. Yu, Rein and Fa all floated onto the bridge and took positions at CIC.

"Report," Natarle said.

"One mobile armour carrying six mobile suits ma'am, they are on an intercept trajectory but their weapons aren't primed," Fa explained.

"A negotiation team maybe?" Jess asked.

"Considering we can't communicate with them it makes sense," Kaite said.

"No take a closer look at the mobile armour," Burning said.

Some of the younger members of the crew looked at the main screen as Yu zoomed in on the Weaver Gundam. They quivered in fear for a moment, feeling an ominous pressure on the bridge. It was as if the eyes of the Gundam could dive into their souls, yet they couldn't tell whether it was to destroy them or nurture them. The Weaver Gundam spread out its arms and disconnected from the mobile armour. Alex established a communication line, his face appearing on the monitors of the Sensou ships. He appeared calm and almost courteous as he addressed the crewmembers.

"Members of Sensou and fellow Gundam pilots, I stand before you today as a proud member of Zeon but also as a warrior. And it is as a warrior that I challenge pilots Amuro Ray of White Base and Casvall of the Peacekeeper to a battle, a two against one duel, if I win this duel then I have only one request, the safe return of Garma Zabi. If either of them wins then my mobile armour will shut down and my fellow Zeon elites will pull back, allowing you to extract the prisoners I have inside it," Alex explained.

"Wait a minute there are people in that thing?" Chap asked as he, Alpha and Bernard dressed into their flight suits.

"It can't be," Kamille whispered, overtaken by shock.

Likewise on the Argamma Uso and Judau showed similar expressions.

"What's wrong Judau?" Roux asked.

Natarle narrowed her eyes at Alex suspiciously, an action Bright mirrored. They knew it was a trap, they knew that Alex must have had some kind of plan. Smoke hissed out of the Weaver mobile armour as four sections began to open. Glass pods slid out of the machine, attached to dull mechanical arms. Yu zoomed the camera in on the pods and caused the crew to gasp.

"N-No way," Kai stuttered.

"He wouldn't go that far would he?" Hayato asked.

"The damn coward," Sleggar growled.

Inside the four pods were as Natarle suspected humans. Bright himself was overwhelmed by the shock he felt at the ruthless show.

"My life and you gain for hostages, two lives and we gain only one, both sides have equal chance of loss and gain, you have five minutes to accept my proposition, if not then I will retract the offer and take these people with me. The fleet behind me will then move in to destroy your forces," Alex cut off communications before anyone else could respond.

Kamille barged past the technicians and tried to float to the Hyaku Shiki. Mora grabbed the back of Kamille's shirt yanking him back.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" she asked.

"Outside, THAT'S MY MOTHER HE'S GOT OUT THERE!" Kamille yelled.

Mora widened her eyes as the other technicians cast sympathetic glances at the boy. Fa looked at the image of the blue haired woman and nodded her head to Natarle. The resemblance between Kamille and his mother was subtle. She had several stress related wrinkles forming on a face that would have aged gracefully if not for her work. Her blue dress was neat and she appeared to be in a deep sleep, just like the other prisoners. One was Judau's sister Leina and the other was a slightly older, dark skinned girl with brown hair tide into a ponytail. Not even stopping to confirm the girl's identity, Uso climbed into the Victory Gundam.

"Uso what are you doing?" Kincado asked.

"That's my friend Shakti, she has nothing to do with this, I need to rescue her right away," hysterical fear began to strain Uso's voice.

"Pull yourself together!" a voice growled over the radio.

Amuro spoke into the radio, with Sayla and his friends watching.

"This is no time for us to be overcome by our emotions, if you launch you put your friend in danger Uso. We're not dealing with some villain you read about in comics, he'll murder them if we get close," Amuro explained.

His logic, as well as his calming Newtype aura seemed to halt Uso's impulsive charge. But it still didn't stop the tears from running down Uso's face.

"Whose the fourth hostage?" Ryu asked.

"That's Shiro Yamada," Emma said, recognising the former Atlantic Federation officer.

"So he was captured too, damn it," Burning growled.

"I have to go," Amuro said, putting the radio away.

"Amuro are you nuts, you go out there you'll be playing straight into the enemies hands," Kai explained.

"As much as I hate to admit it Kai's right," Hayato said, causing Kai to glare at him.

"We don't have time to debate, Amuro launch in the Dijeh," Bright ordered.

"But captain…"

"Enough, we're running out of time, Casvall and Amuro need to buy us as much time as we can to prepare a counterstrategy," Bright explained.

Amuro zipped us his flight suit, floating towards the Dijeh. He saluted his friends as he passed, putting on his helmet and sliding the faceplate down. At the same time Casvall prepped the Hyaku Shiki for launch. Both Bright and Natarle had their communications officers establish a line with Alex, only for the same static to echo across the radio.

"Again, how are we supposed to respond if we cant communicate?" Natarle asked.

"Our response will be either silence, or allowing Casvall and Amuro to launch," Burning said.

Ergnes grit his teeth together, watching the scene in disgust.

"That cowardly bastard," he growled.

The Peacekeeper and White Base opened their hangers and their ace machines slid off of the catapults. Amuro and Casvall flew towards the Weaver as the Rig Shokews formed a line. Alex raised the hand of his Gundam, signalling the Rig's to lower their rifles. As the Rig's disarmed themselves the hostage capsules slid back into the mobile armour. Alex established lines of communication with both Amuro and Casvall, smiling at the two pilots.

"It is an honour to meet you both, I'd greatly your skills and achievements. I wanted to express that admiration during a battle of between warriors. If you are both the better men then it stands to reason that you should both inherit my Dream Weaver," Alex explained.

"Dream Weaver?" Amuro muttered.

"This mobile armour behind me is my greatest creation and I will give that creation to the man that bests me in combat," Alex said.

"We've got no interest in your weapons Leonard," Amuro stated.

"If that is the case then free the prisoners and destroy it, now don't hold back, the I-Field protects the Dreamers inside it so there's no need for you to worry about damaging it," Alex smiled as the Weaver spread out its armed.

Handles slid out of the Weaver's wrists and curved beams ignited from them. Holding his beam cutlass's in an X-Formation. The Dijeh drew its double-sided beam sword as the Hyaku Shiki ignited its beam sabre.

**(Gundam Age OST-Vol.3 Track 4)**

"NOW LET US BEGIN!" Alex yelled.

The three mobile suits flew towards one another. Casvall fired his beam rifle, only for Alex to deflect the beams. He clashed his sword with Amuro's and kicked the Hyaku Shiki across the head. Casvall quickly recovered and slashed at the Weaver. Alex drew himself back, spinning around as the beam cutlass's reshaped into scythe blades. Swinging the blades around, Alex struck Amuro and Casvall's melee weapons. Static sparks gushed from the union of the blades and the sparks intensified as the suits pushed into the blades. The Weaver quickly flew back and around the two mobile suits. Casvall fired multiple shots from his rifle, only for Alex to easily dodged the beams. He flew directly at Alex, swinging his sabre downwards; Alex however flew underneath the Hyaku Shiki. The masked pilot smirked as he headed for Amuro. Spinning his sabre around, Amuro used the intense speed of the blades to form a shield that deflected the Weaver's beam vulcans. Alex reshaped his beam scythes into Trident blades and thrust them at the Dijeh, putting it on the defensive. Amuro felt himself being pushed back by the quick strikes.

"An attack from behind wont work," Alex grinned.

Casvall swung his sabre at Alex, only for the masked man to drop downwards. The Dijeh and the Hyaku Shiki slammed their blades together, both pilots blinking in confusion. They quickly separated as a beam flew towards them. Alex fired multiple yellow beams from the Weaver's chest. He crossed his arms together, then released a charged beam that flew towards the Dijeh. Amuro flawlessly flew around the beam, spinning his blade as he flew towards the Weaver. Alex tried to drag his beam and hit Amuro again, but Amuro flew around the round beam at every angle as if it was the obstacle of a course. Amuro thrust his blade at Alex, brushing it against the Weaver's head. Alex converted his tridents into beam sabres and began pounding on the Dijeh's staff. Casvall attacked from above, but Alex quickly blocked the strike. He pushed Casvall aside, then kicked the Dijeh in the arm.

Kamille, Uso and Judau looked at the observation screens, praying their seniors would succeed. The Rig pilots watched in excitement and anticipation as the battle deepened in intensity.

**(Gundam Age OST Vol2- Track 1)**

Alex sheathed his left sabre and drew a beam rifle from his waist. He aimed the rifle at Casvall, firing a shot that missed the Hyaku Shiki by inches. Then he blocked Amuro's strike and dodged Casvall's follow up attack. The Hyaku Shiki swung its legs at the Weaver and swung its sabre. But the Weaver effortlessly dodged the attacks, blocking Amuro's strikes and firing back with its rifle. Casvall flew back, firing his own rifle. The electric purple and yellow beams flew into one another, creating explosions that lit up space. Alex and Amuro moved as purple and Blue blurs, crashing their blades into one another and flying around the mobile armour. Casvall flew after the Newtypes, firing his own rifle.

"Your skill is impressive against ordinary pilots, but you stand no chance again ascended Newtypes. I have transcended the existence of Newtypes, no attack you throw at me will ever hit its mark," Alex explained.

"If you've got time to be cocky then your obviously planning on screwing us over," Amuro said.

"While I consider myself a man of principles, I am not above using deadly tactics for the common good," Alex smirked.

Casvall grit his teeth together before the Hyaku Shiki flew at the Weaver like a bullet. The sudden rise in its speed didn't catch Alex by surprise as he blocked the Hyaku Shiki's attack. Casvall then rolled the Hyaku Shiki, swinging his foot at the Weaver. Alex ducked underneath the kick and span around, hitting Dijeh with the barrel of his rifle and slashing the Hyaku Shiki's right shoulder pad. He stopped and fired a shot from his rifle, hitting the Dijeh in the head. Sayla felt her heart stop as the Dijeh was thrown back, its head smoking. Casvall flew at Alex, only for the Weaver to once again block his attack. Their sabres and pistols grinded together and the masked pilot yelled, generating a Newtype pulse that knocked Casvall's senses off balance.

"You see, that's the limit of your hatred," Alex laughed.

He swung his sabre downwards, dragging it down the Hyaku Shiki's chest.

"CASVALL!" Amuro yelled.

The Hyaku Shiki was thrown back, a large gash on its chest exposing Casvall. He looked at the Weaver Gundam and narrowed his eyes to form a glare. The Weaver Gundam deactivated its sabre and the pilot inside smiled.

"Its finally time!" he said.

**(End OST)**

Rockets suddenly flew out of the nearby asteroid field.

"HEAT SOURCES APPROACHING FROM THE PORTSIDE!" Frau yelled.

"ALL HANDS BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Bright warned.

The missiles slammed into White Base, just as a White Zaku flew towards the bridge. Chris raised his rifle, aiming it straight at the heart of the ship. Every member of Sensou watched in shock as three Doms and the Zaku boxed the ship in.

'Damn it, we should have seen this coming, Leonard got everyone's attention with a duel and distracted us while his men snuck through the cover of the nearby asteroids,' Natarle summarised the plan in her head, logging it for future reference.

Chris's face appeared on White Base's display, drawing the crew's attention.

"White Base, turn over Garma Zabi, or you will leave me with no choice but to destroy the bridge," Chris chided himself for reverting to these tactics, but desperate times called for such measures. "Escort him to his Zaku and allow him to leave with me, after we have Garma we will take our leave, we have no desire to incite further bloodshed," he did his best to offer some reassurance, both to Sensou and himself.

"The Commander speaks the truth, turn over Garma Zabi and we will simply leave," Alex said.

Bright and Natarle grit their teeth together. Natarle knew that Bright was a good man who would do the right thing for his crew, a stark contrast to her own belief. While she would stand firm, Bright would play safe. He accepted the communication line, his face appearing on Chris's display.

"Commander, I will accept your demands, but on the condition that Garma Zabi be traded for a prisoner in Alex Leonard's position and that if our mobile suits are fired upon then we will order our allies to fire upon you, even if you haven't shot the bridge," Bright explained.

'Then again,' Natarle thought, 'Bright can be daring as well as safe!'

Chris lowered his head slightly then nodded his head, accepting the demands. Gaia, Ortega and Mash kept their beam bazookas aimed at White Base, waiting as Ryu walked to the brig. Garma adjusted the collar of his flight suit, hiding Casvall's letter in its pocket. He smirked as Ryu grabbed his shoulder.

"I could claim to have been seriously injured, my allies might hurt the other prisoner for that," he said.

"Except our hostages don't have mobile suits to protect them," Ryu growled.

At the time Garma had no idea what Ryu meant. He climbed into his Zaku, flipping his captors off as the hatch closed. The catapult opened and Garma smiled as he looked upon Chris's custom Zaku. He finally realised what Ryu meant as he saw one of the glass pods eject from the Weaver armour. Alex moved his hand, controlling the platform the pod was attached to. Hayato followed Garma out of the suit, raising his hands as Chris aimed his rifle at the Guncannon.

"Collect the hostage nothing more," Chris warned the Sensou suit.

He and Garma began flying away from the White base, their suits slowly drifting past the Hyaku Shiki. Casvall sat them both and seemed to recognise who the pilots were. He touched the controls of his suit and looked towards the Guncannon. The Dom's began their flight away from White Base, whilst the Newtype elites and Alex flew back onto the Weaver armour.

"Enjoy your prize," Alex grinned.

Casvall focused his attention on the pod and readied his Vulcan's as the Guncannon grabbed the pod.

"I've confirmed, the prisoner is Shiro Yamada, captain have a medical team…"

Suddenly, a spray of bullets ricocheted off of the Guncannon's arms, shattering the glass of the pod. The Sensou members widened their eyes as Shiro became exposed to the cold vacuum. But much to everyone's shock, Shiro didn't fight for air, he remained perfectly still. His image faded as if it never existed.

"A hologram, he never had them!" Hayato said.

"No, he has people inside his mobile armour, Shiro isn't one of them," Amuro said.

"But Casvall isn't a Newtype, how did he know that…wait where is Casvall going?"

The Hyaku Shiki flew past the meteorites, as far away from the Sensou ships as it could travel. It raised its rifle and fired a single shot, brushing against Garma's shield. Alex smirked as Chris and the Black Tri-Stars moved to Garma's defence.

"Garma stay behind us, your Zaku's not armed," Chris said.

"I refuse to hide from the man that murdered my father and friends," Garma growled.

"Garma please, Casvall isn't one to be trifled with, its going to take everything we've got to beat him," Chris explained.

"Wait, what's he doing?" Ortega asked.

The Hyaku Shiki threw aside its rifle and raised its hands. Its red eyes blinked repeatedly, forming a coded message that Chris recognised.

"I surrender," Chris said the message out loud.

Alex smirked, his greatest enemy's greatest friend had not only abandoned his allies, but was prepared to join the ones that condemned him to prison so long ago.

Next Chapter 10: Cima Garahau

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time we're introduced to another one of the big bads as Casvall 'defects' to the Zeon forces. Further details of his past, as well as what Alex has been getting up to are revealed.

Now for the trailer of my next story. This serves as a direct sequal to Gundam Seed Purpose taking place after (spoiler) Gekido was recovered from Jachin Due by the Purpose. It details the changes that have taken place inside Gekido and his search for answers to his origin as he joins a secret Orb and DSSD exploration team that is going into deep space to search for the answers to secrets that George Glen discovered and covered up during his Jupiter mission. There are very few Seed characters but many characters from other series. This trailer introduces the UC era good guys (and girls :). the After War Gundam X character Jamil Neate is also used because he represents an alternate look at the UC era's Amuro Ray.

* * *

**Gundam Rise Purpose**

"**The March has begun! Earth is not the only place at war!"**

Mikhail Coast looked over medical data of Gekido as the grey haired pilot dressed into his Cyber suit.

"So you're saying I'm some kind of freak, that's rich coming from you," Gekido growled.

"Well I wouldn't go that far, lets just say that ever since you awakened your abilities as a Cyber Psyche you've become…unique!"

"Then I need to find out exactly how unique I am," Gekido narrowed his eyes as he walked out of Mikhail's office.

_(Uverworld-Change)_

**A deep space mission to discover the secrets of the Cosmic Era!**

Gekido and the Purpose slowly floated into the hanger of a white ship. He removed his helmet, revealing his face to the shocked crew members.

"Gekido Jaeger, your alive?" one of the crewmembers asked.

"And looking for the answer to a question!" Gekido said.

**Where did I come from? How different am I?**

"You mustn't let such doubts keep you down, take what you have and improve upon it," The Lieutenant, a blonde haired man wearing sunglasses looked at the stars.

"My friends are better off not knowing where I am, that's why I convinced the captain to keep my arrival secret from Cagalli. If I do find my answers and they turn out to be bad then they'll be better of thinking that I died a martyr at Jachin Due," Gekido explained.

"One is never alone in life, you have comrades here as well Gekido, use them to help you survive," the Lieutenant said.

"I'll help them, we'll help each other, because that's what comrades do, they protect one another!"

A new war in the deep reaches of space! Old enemies bearing old hatreds and new enemies gathered by a new nemesis!

Kratos mobile suits flew at the Purpose, firing their submachine guns. Gekido drew his sabres, cutting two Kratos's in half before blocking the sabre of a Zolo Kai. He batted the Zolo aside and looked up as Hizacks flew towards him. Several beams flew into the mobile suits, destroying them in mid flight.

**But with new enemies come new Gundam allies!**

Seabook Arno, Gundam F91

"The Crossbone Vanguard, I WILL CHANGE IT!"

The F91 glowed yellow as it released several afterimages. Going back to back with the Purpose, Seabook fired his beam bazooka as Gekido released his buster shields.

**Garrod Ran, Gundam X**

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but I just found this machine, there's nothing special about me!"

"That's what we all thought, but none of us would have been able to pilot these machines from the first moment we stepped into them if we weren't special," Gekido explained.

The Gundam X fired its satellite cannon just as the Purpose fired blasts from its hand plugs. They removed their beam rifles and fired at the bits surrounding them. The hulking Febral aimed its beam cannons at the two Gundams and fired.

**The Lieutenant, Forever Gundam**

"These people need guidance, they need a vessel for their dreams!"

The Forever Gundam fired its beam rifle, taking out four Gaza C's. It swung its hammer around as the Purpose ignited its beam sabres.

**The new allies, the Shrike team**

Gekido whistled as the Shrike Team members climbed out of the cockpits of their Gun-Ez's. Garrod blushed at how attractive each young woman was.

"Good to see you again Gekido," Helen Jackson said.

"We missed Jachin Due, but we're ready to fight beside you," Junko Jenko smiled.

Gekido shook his head, turning away from the women.

"I cant ask any of you to get involved in this, this big secret your searching for may be the same as my origin, but I cant ask you to risk your lives for the battle I'm going to face," he explained.

He blinked in surprise as Mahalia Merrill walked in front of him, smiling as she looked into his eyes.

"The people that live in space need protecting, if we don't stand up for them then who will, besides we don't have to tell Cagalli," Mahalia winked, causing Gekido to grin.

He always did like pissing Cagalli off.

**A new nemesis and a fight to save as many as can be saved!**

"Colony 30, a peaceful place," a masked man said as he and his men walked across the landscape.

Their Zoloat's and Kratos's were gathered in a circle. The masked man, his grey hair hanging over his visor huffed as the simulated sun set.

"It will not last, Bask plans to pin his attack on us, I say let him, better for the evil bastard to get away with it than to have the Earth Alliance interfere in the future conflicts to come," he began to laugh as his fellow pilots nodded in agreement.

The Purpose stabbed a Zoloat in the chest and looked at its surroundings. Gekido widened his eyes in horror as he heard people screaming across the radio channels.

"They did it…they actually gassed the place," his hands trembled as the Purpose shook.

The Purpose and Gekido let out a digitised roar as hundreds of people died around them.

**A fight for the lives of the innocent! A fight for the fate of a nation! The next chapter in Gekido Jaeger's personal storyline and his search for answers! The secrets buried by George Glen will soon come out and the Purpose will rise renewed!**

Gekido extended his hand to the lieutenant, introducing himself.

"Gekido Jaeger, pilot of the Purpose!"

The Lieutenant removed his sunglasses, smiling as he introduced himself.

"Quattro Bajeena

**Gundam Rise Purpose**

Coming soon!

* * *

Shocked? Waiting in anticipation? Tell me what you thought of the chapter and the trailer please, details of the antagonist are seen in the special chapter of Gundam Seed Purpose.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

* * *

Gundam Liberty: Lion's Silence

Chapter 10: Cima Garahau

Morale in Sensou was now at an all time low. Natarle had just sent word to Flay of Casvall's apparent defection, and in turn Flay had dropped another bombshell. Vincent had been injured during an incident with ZAFT and was now in a critical condition. Every crewmember expressed outrage over Casvall's actions, but he had upset many of the Gundam pilots. They were all now hopeless, feeling abandoned by their senior, especially the new type pilots. Uso had especially taken it hard, he had spent a few minutes crying, while Kamille expressed his outrage the way he always did. So far Bright had had to break up four fights involving Kamille. Natarle sighed as she wiped the sweat from her brow, everything was falling apart and if reinforcements didn't arrive soon then the whole mission would collapse.

But morale for Zeon was now souring, despite what the arrival of Casvall meant for the Zabi family. The Hyaku Shiki flew by the Weaver's side, its arms crossed in a fashion that made it seem like a prisoner. Casvall knew that several of the Zeon suits had targeted him and would have pulled the trigger if not for Alex's orders. Strangely Alex was welcoming Casvall as a new brother in arms.

"People of Zeon, today we have claimed another brother in our cause," Alex declared to the people of the Axis.

Gihren looked at the scene in annoyance. Casvall should have been welcomed as a criminal, but instead Alex was influencing the people to cheer for Casvall's arrival.

"He was the closest thing to an older son our leader and namesake Zeon Deikun had. We thought him lost to us, lost to the pull of Earth's gravity. He tried to seek a new life, a life free from the constant watch of the Earth Alliance, but not even Orb could help him, not even there was he free of the hypocrisy, the faulty nature of those that are dragged down by gravity. Those consumed by greed attacked Casvall, ridding him of his speech, he is now unable to speak of his outrage of the alliance and the struggle those in space endure. But rejoice my brothers and sisters in space, for he has returned to fight for a world where all people will live in space, a world where greed does not consume us, but understanding and the willingness to work towards a future where we all live!"

Alex commanded the Newtype corps, and the hearts of the people of the Axis Colony. But his speech wasn't just broadcasted to colonists of Axis, but to all the colonies that had decided to ally with Zeon. The people watched as Casvall's mobile suit parked in the hanger, a line of Newtype mobile suits greeting it. Casvall climbed out of his mobile suit, removing his helmet and revealing his face to all those that watched. Kycilia slammed her fist into the rest of her chair, glaring at the screen.

"How dare you Leonard," she growled.

The Rig Shokew's raised their hands in a salute as Casvall slid down the cockpit line. He landed smoothly in the middle of a crowd of mobile suit pilots and engineers. They cleared way for Alex, whom walked towards Casvall with Rosamia at his side. Alex noticed the curious expression on Casvall's face and smiled as he introduced them.

"Casvall, meet one of my most gifted pilots Rosamia Badam," Alex's smirk deepened as Rosamia walked up to Casvall.

"Hello Casvall, its an honour to finally meet you," she said, running a hand through her hair.

Casvall turned his attention to Alex, remaining seemingly emotionless as Alex patted his shoulder.

"Welcome home brother," Alex whispered.

While the common people welcomed the addition to their forces, the military knew of Casvall's actions on the battlefield. They still saw an enemy in the mute pilot, and they also saw the person who murdered their comrades. Alex led Casvall through the hanger, an assortment of mobile suits looking down on them all. Rosamia followed close behind, keeping her eyes locked on the back of Casvall's head.

"Zeon Deikun had a dream, for the side colonies to be independent from earth, with his death the Zabi family took on that dream and added a dream of their own. The republic of Zeon, a unified nation of colonies, free to elect their own leaders, make their own laws and live their own lives independent from outside intervention," Alex explained as they walked around the hanger.

Garma watched the trio from a distance, nodding to the Zeon pilots greeting him. Chris floated over to his friend, nearly knocking him back as he slapped his shoulder.

"Its good to see your safe again old friend," Chris smiled.

"Chris, how have you been?" Garma asked.

"Great, my cousin Selene is expecting a child soon and Ramuiko and I have moved in together," Chris explained.

"So you went from being in separate barracks to the same office?" Garma chuckled.

"You ass, no we actually got a place in the civilian district, as soon as we're on break we're going to make our move official," Chris said.

"Really? You know it has been a year now Chris, have you discussed marriage?" Garma asked, then laughed as Chris went red.

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

Zeon soldiers began zipping away from Garma as Dozle flew straight towards his brother. The larger man grabbed Garma in a tight hug, an amusing wail escaping his mouth. Garma grit his teeth together as his brother swung him around.

"Dozle…seriously…I cant…BREATHE!" Garma yelled.

"I'm sorry brother, I'm just glad your alive, Sensou will pay for this dearly," Dozle growled.

Garma looked past Dozle's shoulder and widened his eyes at what he saw. Icelina stood with Zenna behind her. Tears floated out of Icelina's eyes as she took a step forward. Garma pushed his brother out of the way and rushed to his love. They flew towards one another, hugging each other in a tight embrace. Chris nodded his head in approval, and then raised his eyebrows as he saw Dozle crying. Despite being a giant Dozle really was a softy inside. Casvall looked at the scene briefly before turning to Alex.

"Its good when lovers reunite, everything turned out well in the end, wouldn't you agree Casvall?" Alex asked.

Casvall narrowed his eyes at Alex, then stepped back in shock as the masked man spoke again:

"You don't have to be suspicious of me my friend, I too do not trust Gihren Zabi to carry out the greater good!"

The mute man blinked in astonishment. It was as if Alex had looked into his mind and answered the question he thought of. A mysterious smile crossed Alex's face as he floated away, motioning for Casvall to follow him. Dozle and Chris watched Casvall leave, aiming glares at the back of his head.

"How can he be welcomed back, after what he did…" Dozle paused as he noticed the hesitant expression on Chris's face. "What's wrong Chris?"

Chris looked at Casvall suspiciously and widened his eyes slightly as Casvall turned his head a few inches.

"That man…I don't think he's all that we've been made out to believe," Chris said.

"Casvall or Alex?" Dozle asked.

"Both of them," Chris sighed.

"YO! Chris!"

Chris looked to his left and smiled as several pilots flew to greet him. They were his teammates and friends; all dressed proudly in Zeon flight suits. At the front was Arnold McJones, the commander of Chris's ship the Olympus. He had short black hair and brown eyes and was a dedicated, but not extreme supporter of colonial independence. Behind him were three Italian brothers, two identical if not for their age differences. The eldest was named funnily enough Mario; he had black hair and a beard that seemed to match the Italian stereotype. But he didn't speak with a thick accent, mainly because of the fact he and his brothers had grown up in space. Luigi, the youngest child shared his older brother's moustache, whilst Guido the middle child was clean-shaven.

"Good to see you again sir," a blonde haired, brown eyes pilot said.

"Thank you Zack, Lily, everyone its good to see you all," Chris smiled at his fellow pilots.

Lily Marry looked out of place amongst the crowds of men. She had a very feminine look as well, long brown hair put into a braid. But that didn't cover up her tough attitude.

"You should have told us what you were going to do," she chided Chris, causing the other pilots to laugh.

"I'm sorry I left you guys out of this, to be honest…I was scared," Chris whispered, turning his eyes to where Casvall had once stood.

"He's right, Amuro Ray and those Gundams aren't to be underestimated, in fact the Newtype Corp might be the only pilots capable of standing up to them," Arnold said.

"Whoa, don't go over board, they're just good machines, besides we have them outnumbered now," Zack pointed out.

"Numbers wont decide a battle," Mario said, Luigi and Guido both nodded in agreement.

"It wasn't really those other Gundam pilots, it was Casvall…he's something else out there, I've never seen anyone so ruthless and angry when in a mobile suit before," Chris explained.

"A true berserker," Arnold muttered.

"Berserker, what's that?" Lily asked.

"They're soldiers that appear calm when off the battlefield and then change into monsters when on it," Mario said.

Chris sighed as he floated to Garma's side. He smiled at Icelina, giving her an unspoken signal to leave him and Garma alone. She floated away, leaving Garma and Chris to converse.

"What happened when you were on the Trojan Horse Garma?" Chris asked.

"Casvall told me something, something I need to talk to my brother about," a fierce expression crossed Garma's face as he floated away.

Casvall knew that a man walking down the street in a flight suit would have been out of place, that's why he accepted the clothes Alex had given him. He now wore a red shirt with jeans and a green coat. Alex was dressed in his uniform, while Rosamia wore a white and red dress with a yellow coat over it. People waved at Alex as if waving at their neighbour and Casvall could feel a sense of peace and content in this place. The civilian quarter still held a military presence, mobile suits had been parked near shops and uniformed pilots were picking up meals from take away restaurants. Casvall even spotted a group of civilians helping an infantryman replace the tire of his jeep. Their walk took them through a park, where many families were enjoying the simulated summer environment.

"Axis is but a preview of what I hope to give all of humanity," Alex said as they came to a small tree.

He ran his hand across the sign carved into the bark. It read 'for my love' and Casvall knew that it was in tribute to Four Murasame, the pilot of the Psycho Gundam who Sakon killed. Her death had led to Alex's complete break down, and had turned him into a man like Casvall.

'We're both consumed by hatred,' Casvall thought.

"I **was** consumed by hatred," Alex said, sighing as he turned away from the tree. "But…while my body was broken my will still lingered. I realised then that my actions were foolish, that I was getting in the way of people's dreams. Everyone has a dream and we have the right to have those dreams become a reality, I've dedicated my life to giving the people of space a land they can be proud of, a nation of their own. At the same time I've also composed a compromise that will benefit all sides, it'll be the complete eradication of the will to fight," he explained.

'But how?' Casvall wondered.

"Earn your place here and I will to not only show you, but give you control of that dream," Alex smiled.

'Why trust me, Sakon Date was my closest friend?'

"He was indeed, but believe me or not I have forgiven him and there will come a time when you will have to forgive the people of Earth, the men that ruined you, your father and the Zabi family," Alex dropped his smile as he regarded the Zabi's with venom in his voice. "I know what they took from you Casvall, what they forced you to do!"

Casvall squeezed his hand into a fist, causing Rosamia to back away slightly. It was not shock over his aggressive twitch, but fear of the killing intent Casvall emitted. Alex looked at his watch and sighed as he walked past Casvall.

"Enjoy this peace while you can, visit whatever place you wish to see, but know that I cant protect you from the veteran soldiers from Deikun's days. They still see you as a murderer after all," Alex explained.

'We're all murderers!' Casvall sighed.

Alex hesitantly nodded his head in agreement before he walked away. Casvall turned to Rosamia, crossing his arms as the girl smiled at him.

"I hope you decide to join us, the colonies needs a man like you," Rosamia said.

Casvall huffed before he walked away. Rosamia suddenly grabbed his arm and began pulling him in another direction. She laughed as she practically dragged him around the park. They came to a fountain, built with the statue of Zeon Deikun floating on a platform. Rosamia pointed at the terminal in front of the fountain, which provided details on Zeon Deikun's implementation of the Side scheme that defined several colonies built around the Earth sphere. She hooked her arm around Casvall's and began walking across the park with him. They saw children playing with their families; content with the life they were living.

'This kind of peace wont last, especially with the Zabi family's ambition,' Casvall thought.

He imagined the carnage that would fill these streets. Sensou GM's would probably storm the airlocks, battling with Gaza C's above the streets, Guntanks would probably roll across the streets, crushing the businesses and parks people had worked so hard to create. A lot of things would probably happen, and Casvall knew that the people weren't ready for it. Leonard had created a paradise, but at the same time he had dulled them to war, they had no idea what was going on with the Plants and on Earth. Ignorance wasn't bliss in this case.

"I know what you're thinking," Rosamia smiled, moving in front of Casvall.

Casvall looked at her oddly, her attitude took a dive from the unstable soldier Sakon had spoken of.

"I know a much better place for you to go, you'll realise how much of a difference Alex is making," Rosamia said as she pulled Casvall away from the park.

* * *

Alex meanwhile began his meeting with a new addition to the Zeon fleet. A Zanzibar class cruiser docked with the Axis colony and Alex knew it to be the Lili Marleen, the ship of the infamous Cima Garahau. Other Zeon soldiers had gathered to see the arrival of the infamous shamed Zeon captain. A hatch opened on the side of the ship and several soldiers and pilots floated into an organized line. Alex directed his gaze to the final crewmen exiting the ship. She was a woman in her early thirties, her long green hair let loose. Her lips were coated red and she wore both a look of superiority and a red uniform decorated by leather boots and gloves, with a trench coat resting on her shoulders. She floated away from the hatch, brandishing a foldable fan as if it was a swagger stick.

"Cima Garahau," Chris growled slightly.

"She looks hot," Luigi said.

Mario and Guido shot disgusted looks at their brother, causing him to shrug his shoulders.

"Cima Garahau is a dangerous woman, ruthless and with no dedication to the cause," Arnold said.

"I've read her profile and the reports on her missions, apparently she had an unofficial rivalry with the Delaz Fleet that had been absorbed into Sensou," Chris explained.

"One of our fleets is under Sensou command?" Lily asked.

"Delaz composed numerous strategies for converting colonies into bomb that could be dropped into an atmosphere. But a year ago, when Alex came and altered our military structure, Gihren kicked Delaz and the Nightmare of Solomon out, they were then recruited by Sensou to protect colonies and prevent drops, ironic in a way," Arnold sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"He means Delaz once planned to drop a section of Junius seven onto the Earth, his fleet and Gato was part of the team shooting Junius Seven apart, that and Gato's now using a machine designed by Earth engineers," Mario explained.

Chris narrowed his eyes at Alex as the masked man floated to meet Cima. They traded salutes and sly smirks.

"It's a pleasure to finally see you back where you belong Captain," Alex said.

"Likewise, despite your birth as a Jupiter citizen, you were always meant for this," Cima grinned.

"I am always willing to welcome those that will fight for the independence of the colonies, but Gihren doesn't expect you to have come here without bearing gifts of some kind," Alex explained.

Cime smiled as she raised her fan, folding it out as a signal. The launch catapult of the ship opened and six mobile suits walked onto the hanger. People gasped as they marvelled at the gigantic green and grey machines.

"Behold ZAFT's next generation machine, their successor units for the Zakus, the Gelgoogs. They were easy to get a hold of, especially when several ZAFT engineers have already defected to Zeon," Cima explained.

"Magnificent, machines fit for our pilots, will you be using one Cima?" Alex asked.

Cima smirked, as she looked Alex in the eyes.

"Not only will I use on Alex, but I'll also bring you even more colonists then you can imagine," she whispered into his ear.

"They're an item?" Lily barfed in disgust.

"Or she acts this way around everyone," Guido suggested.

Chris looked at the Gelgoogs, mystified like everyone else was. He too saw the great power these units could hold, but only time would tell whether their implementation would make a difference at this stage of the conflict.

'They'll either end the conflict or keep it going for another year,' Chris thought.

His thoughts turned to the Zabi family and their insistence on fighting a seemingly losing war. Sensou had sent a small unit to deal with them, but the Earth Alliance had a planet of resources and soldiers to use against them. Garma knew this, yet he still had faith in the righteousness in the Zeon cause. Casvall's letter however had cast doubts in his mind and those were doubts he was willing to lay at his older brothers feet. He nodded to Gihren's guards, walking unannounced into his brother's office. Gihren looked at the younger man, sighing in annoyance as he turned away from the map he had been looking at.

"Garma, its good to see you back again but don't you think you should see to the people?" Gihren asked.

"The people will still be there when I publicly announce my return, as well as my intention to marry Icelina!"

Gihren frowned at the defiance in Garma's voice. If his anger had continued to rise he would have snapped the side of his desk.

"We haven't' discussed this at all brother, tell me is this truly love or just your incessant desire to rebel?"

"If I were to rebel against the family it would be for the right reasons, tell me brother why are you carrying out Alex Leonard's every whim, should Casvall not be facing a firing squad right now?" Garma asked.

"Do not speak of things you do not understand brother!"

"And do not act as if I am still a child, father is long gone, now his murderer stands as one of us…Casvall all but admitted to murdering our father but he's cast doubts on his involvement in the death of Zeon Deikun," Garma explained.

"Tell me brother what has Casvall put into your head?" Gihren asked as he walked to the chair of his desk.

He opened one of the drawers and his hand lingered over a pistol.

"He wrote a letter, written without the knowledge of his superiors. In this letter he spoke of our father's betrayal of Zeon Deikun, how he killed everyone, Zeon, his wife, even Artesia and Char," tears welled in Garma's eyes as he slammed his fists into the desk. "If that is the case, then did you know brother? Did you help our father betray our friends?"

"You would believe the words of a murderer and a traitor?" Gihren scoffed.

"I don't care about his word, I just want the truth, did our father kill his best friend and mine, did you know about it, did Kycilia and Dozle know? Was I the only one in the family left out? Were you willing to kill Chris's father?"

"ENOUGH GARMA!" Gihren yelled.

Garma stepped back in shock as Gihren rose from his desk.

"Grow up brother," Gihren growled. "The concepts of chivalry and honour are useless now, make no mistake like our father there is no line I am unwilling to cross in order to fulfil our dreams," he explained.

"Our dreams brother or simply your greed?" Garma asked.

"Leave now Garma, leave and declare your mistake of a marriage if you wish," Gihren spat in disgust as he sat at his chair.

Garma bitterly walked towards the door, not even looking at his brother as he said one final peace:

"I wouldn't have tried to have you killed brother, even if your death would have inspired everyone to fight harder, I'm willing to die a martyr, but not a pawn in one of your schemes!"

Gihren lowered his head as the door slammed shut. It was not guilt that pushed him, but anger.

'Damn you Leonard,' he thought.

* * *

"Bless you," Cima said.

Alex rubbed his nose; he'd been sneezing a lot lately. He and Cima had gone to his office, with Cima throwing her coat onto the floor and pouring a glass of wine at the bar. Alex had it installed for her benefit; after all she was the one that had recovered his body. Cima had been searching the wreckage of Alex's final battle and had by chance found him floating amongst the remains of his and Haman's suits. She bought him in and witnessed his miraculous resurrection. Cima looked at Alex from the bar, watching him take off his gloves and shirt, revealing the burns and scars across his body. She tilted the warm wine down her throat and walked towards Alex. He made no resistance as she pulled him into a dominating kiss. Cima slowly pulled her lips away from his, bringing her hands to the straps of his mask.

"How goes your plans?" she asked.

"My plan actually, its all part of one singular path I've constructed for us," Alex said, gripping Cima's hips.

"So bringing in Casvall, the man known for the murder of the Deikun family and Degwin Zabi is all part of that plan?"

"Yes, as are the details you have bought to me on the colonies we will soon hit," Alex smirked.

"So I am simply a pawn in your game?" Cima asked.

"Of course not, your much more than that…you have the privilege no one else does," Alex relaxed his head, allowing Cima to release the straps of his mask.

She threw the object to the floor and caressed Alex's face.

"So tell me, in this world where everyone's dream can come true, will I have to struggle to survive?" she asked.

"Cima, you'll never struggle again," Alex whispered.

He allowed her to push him onto the bed, to resume the affair they had begun since he had been reborn. Alex's mask lay discarded on the floor, watching the lovemaking between two complex but ambitious souls.

* * *

Casvall had grown tired of Rosamia eagerly pulling him around. He opted to simply following her, knowing she could call off the soldiers supposedly 'stealthily' watching him. They came to a small church with a sign reading 'the Sakon Date orphanage', that caused Casvall to raise his eyebrows, knowing that his friend wouldn't have been touched by such a tribute. The only tribute Casvall had made was a drunken night, and he still felt that that was a necessary tribute. Rosamia opened the doors to the church and Casvall widened his eyes slightly at what he saw.

"MISS BADAM!" a crowd of children ran to Rosamia, hugging her legs.

She smiled as he knelt down in front of them, ruffling hair and kissing cheeks. Casvall looked at the children. Some had cybernetic limbs to replace lost legs or arms. They were clearly victims of war, just as Alex and Sakon had been victims. The silent few that didn't rush to Rosamia must have been soldiers at some point in their lives. Casvall could see that look in their eyes.

"Miss Badam what kind of game are we going to play today?" one of the children asked.

"Nothing planned right now but tomorrow we might go for a bike ride," Rosamia smiled at the girl.

Casvall looked down to see one of the children tugging on his leg. She gave him a piece of paper with a very childish, but cute drawing. It showed the orphanage with the kids gathered around two adult figures. One had a patch drawn around his left eye. Rosamia walked to Casvall's side and patted him on the shoulder.

"This was all made possible by the life of Sakon Date, we know what he was, a victim to a life as a soldier, Alex designed this orphanage so that the children could escape the fighting, if just for a little while," Rosamia explained.

Casvall watched as the more quiet children began playing with the others. Only one of the children seemed to stay in their own world. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh Banagher, that boy always seems to be in his own world," Rosamia sighed.

Rosamia walked over to the boy, giving him a pat of encouragement. But the boy simply walked away and found another corner of the church to sit in.

'Sakon, this place isn't what you would have wanted…is it?' Casvall wondered.

He sighed and resumed following Rosamia. She took Banagher by the hand and led him out of the orphanage, with Casvall following behind. People waved to them across the street, regarding them both as ace pilots. But Casvall couldn't shake the feeling that somehow his presence was barely tolerated. After all people believed him to be the murderer of the Deikun family and Degwin Zabi. He would never hide the fact that he killed Degwin, but he knew that he needed more than just a heartfelt letter to convince the rest of Axis of the truth of the Zabi family. A smile crossed Rosamia's face as they arrived at the apartment complex. Two people Casvall recognised from the hanger were waiting.

'Chronicle Asher and Katejina Loos,' Casvall remembered them, particularly the blonde haired girl.

She was the one Uso was pursuing, though she didn't look like she needed rescuing. Casvall saw a very different look in her eyes to the blood lust she showed in battle. She looked more like a normal girl, her hair wasn't let loose, though partially covered by a white scarf. Chronicle wasn't wearing his mask or uniform and seemed to be much more relaxed than usual.

"Mr Asher, shouldn't you be at the meeting?" Rosamia asked.

"My forces wont be involved in the next battle, we'll be staying to protect to colony," Chronicle said.

"Did you hear that Banagher, we'll be staying for a while," Katejina said, kneeling in front of the boy.

Casvall stepped up to Katejina, covering Banagher with his arm. Unlike Uso Casvall knew that Katejina was blood thirsty, once she got into a mobile suit she'd think of herself as a goddess of some kind. Chronicle was a simple pilot fighting for his ambitions, and his sense of honour. But Casvall still didn't trust them to interact with the child.

"Mrs Zimmerman has prepared a meal for us, it'll be good to finally eat something home cooked," Katejina sighed.

"Looks like it'll be a full house tonight, I hope Zimmerman won't mind our guest," Chronicle smirked as he knocked on the door.

* * *

Once they were away from the members of their squads, Garma met with Dozle and Chris in his office. Gihren was having a military council with Iron Mask and Kycillia, and Alex was 'catching' up with Cima. No one could disturb them. Garma looked at the letter Casvall had written him and sighed as he put it in the drawer. He locked the desk, putting the key in his pocket.

"What did you want to talk about Garma?" Dozle asked.

"Brother, Chris, how much do you both remember about the day Zeon Deikun died?" Garma asked.

Chris and Dozle looked at one another in confusion. They knew that the issue would come up, but not like this.

"I moved away from Side 3 with my parents, we stayed in touch but I didn't know about what happened until a few years later, when I heard about that escape from the Prometheus prison," Chris explained.

"I was there brother, I remember all of it, Kycilia caught Casvall running out of the Deikun manor, she managed to recover evidence that Casvall had killed Zeon and his family. He then escaped and murdered our father before Gihren's men caught him. Casvall was sent to the Prometheus facility and spent two, possibly three years there before he escaped and ran to Orb," Dozle explained.

"Yes I know that part, but how do we know whether Casvall was really responsible, what kind of evidence did Kycilia recover?" Garma asked.

"You know why Casvall was convicted Garma," Chris said.

"I know Chris, I just need more convincing now," Garma sighed.

"Why are you speaking like this brother?" Dozle asked.

"Could our father have had Zeon killed in order to seize power for himself?"

The question was easily asked and that shocked both Dozle and Chris.

"Garma your father loved Zeon and his family, he would never kill them or even order them dead. Casvall wasn't a well person, he was being used by the Earth government to infiltrate and sabotage our drive for democracy," Chris explained.

"That's what Gihren told us, but what evidence has been shown to support that, besides Char's blood on Casvall's face. Then there was Artesia, her body was never recovered, we have no way of knowing whether Casvall had killed her too. I know its easier for us to believe that a traitor killed our friends, but what if the traitor was someone within my family, my father, Gihren, even Kycilia, what evidence is there to prove that I'm wrong in my suspicions?"

"Enough, I wont listen to anymore of this," Dozle growled.

"Dozle come on you have to admit Garma has a point, Gihren always hated Casvall, I know Casvall isn't completely innocent but what if he had nothing to do with Char and Artesia's death and he simply killed Degwin out of revenge?" Chris asked.

"Your both seeing conspiracies where there are none, what about faith in our family and in the dream that Alex and Gihren are trying to create?" Dozle asked.

"No offence sir but Leonard has his own agenda and even Degwin compared Gihren to Hitler," Chris narrowed his eyes at Dozle.

"The early Hitler, the one that pulled Germany out of economic collapse!"

"And then went completely mad and led the holocaust," Garma growled.

Dozle shook his head, unwilling to cast suspicion on his family. The happy reunion he hoped for was dashed by Garma's new attitude. He walked out of Garma's office and down the corridor leading to the briefing room.

'Brother, you weren't old enough to see it, to remember it,' Dozle sighed.

He remembered running through the manor, with his men right behind him. Dozle kicked the doors open and widened his eyes at what he saw. Gihren stood pointing a gun at Casvall, who stood with a feral look in his eyes, holding Degwin's limp body by the collar of his shirt. In Casvall's free hand was a blood stained knife.

"So its true, you actually…went and did it," Dozle struggled to speak, even breath as he watched Casvall drop the knife and Degwin's body.

"You betrayed our trust Casvall, betrayed the trust of Zeon," Gihren growled.

"You killed them all, YOU MURDERER!"

Casvall awoke with a start, breathing heavily as sweat ran down his body. He looked at his surroundings, recognising the guest room Zimmerman had given him. Retreating to the bathroom, Casvall splashed the cold water onto his face and began wiping his face with a towel. He put the towel on the railing and rubbed his eyes. Today had been a long day and he wasn't even close to carrying out his real objective.

"You look like your about to do something you cant take back!"

He clutched his head, stepping away from the mirror. His eyes grew wide as he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. But she was just a ghost, a ghost come back to haunt the wrong man.

"Don't give in to hatred Casvall," Lalah Sune smiled before she disappeared.

Next Chapter 11: Puru 2

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam

* * *

Gundam Liberty: Lion's Silence

Chapter 11: Puru 2

Sensou's colonial investigation team was now on the run, biding time in whatever way it could. The only defences they had left were barely stable mobile suits. Ergnes sat inside the Delta Astray, keeping his senses alert as mass production Qubeley's, led by a red and yellow one searched the debris field. The mars born pilot kept his rifle and sword at the ready, watching the squadron of six mobile suits pass him by. Natarle, Bright and other members of the crew remained still, watching their view screens intensively. Radio silence had to be maintained in order to increase the odds of survival. As the fastest mobile suit on the field, Delta Astray was their best option to wipe out the enemy pursuers quickly.

'All right, time to see if the Voiture Lumiure is faster than the heightened senses of a Newtype,' Ergnes thought as the suits got closer and closer to his position.

* * *

Meanwhile, the people of the Axis colony had never felt safer. Casvall walked through the streets, watching a parade of some kind. Massive balloon models of mobile suits were floating over the buildings, most of them looked like Chibi version of famous machines. Casvall crossed his arms together as he watched the ignorant and blissful display. The people had no idea what their forces were doing and Casvall knew he wasn't the one to tell them. He began walking through the crowds of people, blocking out their cheering and clapping to find something of value. The mute pilot spotted a limo parking on the side of the road, ahead of the parade. Suddenly, a child ran into his leg, causing him to stumble slightly.

"Sorry mister," the little girl smiled.

"Mari!" a sharp authoritative voice spoke from Casvall's left.

A man in a Zeon uniform emerged from the crowd. He had tanned skin, indicating missions undertaken on Earth and dark hair with a ragged beard. The man lifted his daughter off the ground, hugging her as she laughed.

"How many times have I told you not to run away like that?" he asked.

"Lots of times Daddy, I just wanted to get a better look at the Teddy Acguy," the little girl said.

"Zimmerman," two Zeon soldiers suddenly ran up to the older man.

"I trust you two have a reason for coming to me on my day off," the officer said sternly.

"Gihren is recalling all off duty troops, he's afraid there might be infiltrators in the colony," one of the soldiers explained.

"Explain it to me later, not when I'm with my daughter, Mari its time for us to go home!"

"Yes daddy," the girl nodded.

Casvall watched the officer leave with the two soldiers and raised his head to look at the access hatches above the colony. He narrowed his eyes slightly, knowing it would be impossible to get a decent view, especially with the artificial atmosphere simulating clouds. Turning away from the parade, Casvall began walking towards the military installation set up on the far side of the colony. As he walked Casvall witnessed families playing, living carefree lives that seemed to spit in the face of the lives Casvall and Sakon had lived. The mute pilot wondered why seeing the people living in their peace had bought up memories of his friend, they had both accepted the fact that their lives had been violent, perhaps too violent for them to live in a peaceful world. Yet a majority of the time, wars were not triggered by men like them, it was politicians and men of ambition who led the world to conflict, they could not claim to lack education, they knew history, they knew of the cycles yet they repeated them.

'How can the world change, when it's filled with people whom never learn?' he wondered as he climbed over the fence of the military base and began his search for answers, to see what secrets the Zabi family hid.

* * *

Puru 2 kept her eyes narrowed as she searched for the enemy ships. She and her fellow Qubeley pilots had kept up their search pattern for an hour before they began resorting to random shots, in the hope of drawing someone out. Ergnes let out a few deep breaths as he counted his opponents. Six Qubeleys all with an unconfirmed amount of funnels, counting the remote weapons was redundant, they were too quick for his senses. His reaction time would be good for only one thing, the Voiture Lumiere, the propulsion system developed by the DSSD that would allow the Delta Astray to move at speeds comparable to the thrust of a battleship.

"FOUND YOU!"

Ergnes turned his head, seeing the head of the red Qubeley on his side screen. Puru 2 raised the hand of her Qubeley, firing a blast at the Gundam. Ergnes swerved around the rock and fired several shots from his rifle. The Cyber Newtype easily dodged the blasts and let out her funnels. The other Qubeleys began converging on the Martian suit, releasing their own funnels. Ergnes deflected two beams with his sword and dived downwards, leading to the funnels and the Qubeleys chasing after him. Natarle and the crew of the Sensou ships watched nervously as the funnels chased after the Gundam, hoping it could lead them away. Ergnes narrowed his eyes, slicing a meteorite down the middle. Two funnels flew into either piece of the meteorite, blowing up whilst the others flew around it. Two of the Qubeleys flew away from the main group and began altering their course, intending to flank the Astray.

"I don't think so," Ergnes growled.

He fired his beam rifle, hitting another meteorite. The two Qubeleys flew into the debris field, distracting their vision. Ergnes then swooped in and cut the two suits apart with his sword.

"You people are going to have to do a lot better than that," Ergnes said.

"Try this on for size cocky little shit," Puru 2 retorted.

She let out her funnels, circling them around Ergnes. Two Qubeleys flew towards him as the funnels fired. Ergnes dodged the beams and deflected the follow up sabre strikes with his sword. He swung his sword around, but the two Qubeleys flew back, giving room for their comrades. The following Qubeleys fired their beam cannons in long sprays, hitting the shoulders and legs of the Delta. Ergnes grit his teeth together before flying upwards.

"Activating Voiture Lumiere," Ergnes declared.

Light burst out of the Delta's thrusters, generating a light effect similar to pair of wings. Ergnes felt the G-forces push him into his seat as he burst through space. Bits of debris struck the Delta even though it flew between meteorites. Ergnes cut one Qubeley in half, then shot another in the head with his rifle. He swooped back around, finishing the Qubeley off with a shot to the chest.

"So that's the infamous Voiture Lumiere?" Natarle asked.

"Such incredible speed," Amuro muttered.

"Would like to see Casvall use one of those," Kai huffed.

* * *

Casvall wrapped his arm around his nose, preventing what would have been a shrill sneeze. Attracting attention was the one thing he didn't want to do as he made his way through the Newtype labs of Zeon. He hid in the shadows and climbed between gaps in the walls, avoiding patrols of uniformed Zeon soldiers.

"Hey did you hear about the Gunpla tournaments?" he listened to one everyday conversation, knowing they'd eventually talk about work.

"That kiddy crap, they just do that to promote the toys, then again nowadays even the real series are giant toy promotions," the older man huffed.

"I don't think toys an accurate assessment, they're model kits not toys!"

"They're toys Deacon, just toys, now quit that shit we need to concentrate on our patrol," the man said.

'What irony,' Casvall thought.

"It's been pretty hard to concentrate, what with Dr Miguel."

"She's not a doctor, real doctors don't do the kind of shit Nanai Miguel does, besides you're barking up the wrong tree, its clear she's trying to sneak into Commander Leonard's bed chambers," the older man chuckled.

"I heard he's sleeping with that Cima woman, but he's also having an affair with his junior officer Rosamia Badam."

"They also say he's in actuality a handsome man under that mask with a taste for the younger woman, I think at this point we can safely assume he either wants someone his own age or older," the two men moved on and Casvall left his hiding place, walking the opposite way behind them.

He moved towards a door and took a peak through the hole, looking into the lab. There were no men in lab coats, only people in black suits with masks of some kind. They were handling materials with hazard symbols on them, including yellow barrels and bags. Casvall identified the suits and the pressurised door and determined that the men were using hazmat protection suits. He looked either side of the corridor and moved on.

"What do you mean they're rejecting the process?" Casvall narrowed his eyes as he pressed his back against the wall.

There was a long-winded corridor in front of him, he was just inches from a bulletproof glass window with a view of a lab that didn't handle hazardous materials. He spotted a woman in a brown military suit, she had blonde hair and wasn't bad looking, but her stance, arms crossed with legs spread apart indicated her no nonsense attitude and demand for authority. She looked at the two scientists in front of her, her very glare demanded answers. Both men seemed nervous and Casvall knew why, that woman was their superior; she gave the orders and set the demands of the lab.

"Its exactly what we're saying ma'am, the colonists are under a deep sleep, but their bodies are completely functional and any attempt to implant them fails," one of the scientists explained.

"How does surgery on their brain fail? Tell me that," Nanai said.

"That's why our morgue is getting full ma'am, our surgeons, whenever they even get close to cutting the colonists some kind of reaction is triggered in their brains, they experience so much pain that…they kill themselves," the other scientist gulped.

"You mean to tell me one of Leonard's precious colonists killed themselves?" Nanai asked.

"I was talking about the surgeon ma'am, the 'pulse' if you will drives the people attacking the 'sleeping' colonists into a suicidal frenzy, all survival instinct is shut down, sometimes our surgeons just stopped breathing and eating," one of the scientists explained.

"Damn it, where did Alex Leonard get his hands on the Weaver, he keeps it in a private hanger with only Newtypes being able to access it, what about the Puru clones?"

"Puru's 3 through to 11 were taken by Dagger Thanos and his faction when they liberated the Jupiter Newtype labs, Puru 12 is unaccounted for, we've put flyers out to captains Rushman, Elric and Zimmerman for them to keep an eye out for it on their patrols. Puru 2 is under Alex Leonard's authority and we have several more growing!"

Casvall balled his hands, squeezing them tightly. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Nanai shaking her head. It was the kind of gesture a working person would make when an honest days work wasn't going as planned, when someone had called in sick or a deadline had gone down. Her casual approach to her work, playing on god's territory disgusted Casvall. Not that he was particularly religious; he just felt there were something's worth believing about the lines of nature humanity had the right to cross. He crouched and began walking underneath the window, moving through the blind spot and making his way to the door at the opposite end of the corridor. Upon entering the room and sealing the door behind him, Casvall was met with a horrific sight.

* * *

"TAKE THIS!" Puru 2 yelled.

The young clone fired her funnels and connected her sabres with Ergnes's sword. He flew back, dodging the beam shots and defending himself against the melee attacks of the other two Qubeleys. Ergnes raised his beam rifle and fired off several shots, hitting two funnels and causing Puru 2 to evade them. She flew at Ergnes again, slamming her sabres against his sword.

"You maybe able to move fast, but my senses are way better," Puru 2 grinned as she began to generate her Newtype aura.

Ergnes flew back and stared at the aura emanating from the Qubeley. He grit his teeth together before once again using the Voiture Lumiere. The Delta Astray moved past the Qubeley, but several beams from the funnels hit it on the back. Ergnes regained his balance and fired his beam rifle, but with precise timing Puru dodged the beam and shot back, hitting Ergnes's shoulder.

"She's good, if her machine was a little more updated," Yu muttered but paused as he watched Ergnes shoot down two funnels.

"He's doing it, he's actually regaining the advantage," Ryu said.

The Martian pilot clipped his rifle to his waist and moved through the line of funnels. He cut three apart before swinging around and cutting off a Qubeleys arm. The pilot widened his eyes in shock and swung his other sabre at Ergnes. But the Delta Astray flew over the Qubeley, dragging its sword through the grey machines chest. Ergnes flicked the oil off of his sword and moved between two funnels, making them shoot one another by accident. He raised his sword and slammed it against the red Qubeley's sabres. Puru 2 let out a scream as she slammed into a meteorite. Ergnes flew upwards just as Puru's funnels began shooting at his back. The beams slammed into the arms of the Qubeley, blowing off Puru's shoulder wings and beam cannons.

"Damn it, this man, he's no new type but his reaction time is incredible, but he cant beat a Cyber Newtype," Puru growled.

She flew after the Delta Astray, gathering her funnels into hiding places in the debris field. Ergnes cut the last mass production Qubeley in half and looked towards the red Qubeley. It had placed its hands on its hips, switching to flight mode as it began charging towards him.

"Last stand huh, all right, LETS FINISH IT!" Ergnes yelled.

"LETS!" Puru yelled before she began firing her funnels.

* * *

Casvall was tempted to punch open the glass containers in front of him. There were hundreds of them and they all had Cyber Newtypes inside them. They had versions of Elpeo Puru, the famous Newtype girl from Jupiter, Quess Paraya, Sarah Zabiarov and even Four Murasame.

'Is this how you honour your lover Leonard, by creating copies, replacements for her?' Casvall wondered.

"They are not Four!"

The mute pilot widened his eyes and slowly turned his head. Standing behind him, pistol drawn and smile deep was Alex Leonard. He didn't seem angry, his eyebrows formed no frown and his smile was still there, his hand didn't even shake from holding the gun.

"If you wanted to have a look at the Newtype lab Casvall alls you needed to do was ask, I was going to make the offer anyway," the masked man explained.

He put his pistol back in its holster and turned to one of the Four clones.

"They will be what she was to me, their smiles will never have the same effect, the touch of their lips will never feel the same, the feel of their skin will never produce that same warmth," he chuckled, "Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable, like any man I can not deny the beauty that these beautiful creatures possess, I knew them you know, their originals…most of them met their end against Beowolf and the one eyed dragon, your best friend," Alex looked at Casvall from the corner of his eye.

'You are simply using him as a figure for children not to follow, someone to pity for the hard life he lived,' Casvall thought.

"Of course I'm using his memory, what else can he be considered? A selfless hero? An honourable warrior? Or perhaps you saw him as both? Tell me Casvall, what was Sakon's final thoughts, what was his will for the world?"

Casvall crossed his arms together, remaining silent as Alex stared at him. The masked man sighed and turned away.

"I see, it seems I am destined to never know the truth of the kind of man Sakon Date really was, whether there was more to him than what he showed on the battlefield, well Casvall have you discovered what you wanted to know?" Alex asked.

'I have, that I can't take everything you say at face value, that I cant trust you!'

"You can trust me Casvall, all of humanity must trust me, this isn't my doing, I never asked Nanai to clone my old lover, do you think me a monster? That looking at these abominations doesn't fill me with hatred? That it doesn't anger me the way the gravity of the Earth angers you?" Alex put on a fierce tone to his voice and Casvall didn't know if the man was putting on an act or if he was truly losing his temper. "You think I don't hate the hypocrisy of the Zabi family, that I don't wish the people loved me so completely that they would follow me to a better path, that I am a tyrant comparable to Hitler of course not, I hate this world that never changes, this world where the people in space must live on scraps and turn to the strong for guidance, where the Earth lies and kills to cover their own failures, where men like you and me and Sakon live and survive while GOOD PEOPLE DIE!" he screamed, slamming his fist into the glass containing the clone of his old lover.

A crack spread across the glass and Casvall was tempted to attack the masked man. But he let the man's mood swing pass, watching Alex carefully neaten out his hair and straighten his uniform.

"Forgive me, I am not acting the gracious host, might I invite you to dinner Casvall, there are many whom would like to meet you," Alex smiled and extended his hand.

Casvall hesitantly took Alex's hand. His whole world suddenly changed. Alex smirked, for he and Casvall apparently floated through space. Casvall widened his eyes seeing the Qubeley and Delta Astray flying towards one another.

**Gackt-Lust for Blood**

Casvall looked at his surroundings in shock and then glared at Alex. His mask faded, revealing a face that wasn't burnt. Puru let out a yell as she fired her funnels at the charging Delta Astray.

"I CANT LOSE HERE! NOT WHEN I HAVE PEOPLE THAT BELIEVE IN ME!" she yelled.

"RIGHT BACK AT YOU!" Ergnes yelled.

'What is this?' Casvall wondered.

"Life is one big simulation, by accessing a person's mind I can replay that simulation, and I can insert another into that simulation, that is the power of the Weaver, the power of our dreams, but I do not desire a nightmare for you Casvall, this is your own doing," Alex explained.

Puru and Ergnes yelled. Beams blew off the Delta's faceplate as Ergnes closed the distance with the Qubeley. He thrust his sword forward just as Puru raised her sabre, cutting off the Delta's right arm. Time seemed to slow as the sword pierced through the Qubeley's chest. Casvall clutched his head as he felt Puru scream.

'What the hell?' Casvall looked at Alex in confusion.

"Do you have no dreams of your own, no fantasies besides destroying your enemy, no happy emotion other than your rage, your blood lust?" Alex asked.

Casvall growled as he grabbed Alex by his neck. He tightened his grip on the young man's throat, holding him possessively with an intense hatred in his eyes. Yet Alex still smiled, even as Casvall's grip tightened to crushing strength.

'HOW MANY LIVES ARE YOU TAKEN BY SENDING THEM OUT ONTO THE BATTLEFIELD! HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU LED TO THEIR DEATHS BY MAKING THEM BELIEVE! IN YOU AND IN THEMSELVES!' Casvall's thoughts were overtaken with all manner of hateful demands.

"How many have you taken Casvall Aznable?" Alex asked.

Casvall widened his eyes slightly as instead of looking at the remains of the Qubeley, he relived his battle at the Plants. He watched his red Zaku tear through one Dagger after another, shredding their armour with his axe and blowing apart ships with his rifle. He could hear the screams of the dying, their last moment as they cried out for help, made peace with their gods and called out their lovers names. Again the scene changed and Casvall tore through suits inside his Hyaku Shiki, mercilessly killing even those whom surrendered. He watched his red Dokuganryu rip apart a pilot with it's Vulcan guns.

"Is there no room in your heart for something besides pain?" Alex asked.

They were no longer in space and stood instead inside a diner. Casvall looked at himself hunched on the floor, clutching his throat as Sakon beat a thug into a bloody pulp. The one eyed man stood up, spitting on his victim's body before turning to the body of his friend.

"Casvall!"

The scene faded just as Sakon reached the past Casvall's side. Casvall watched his younger self make his way through the corridors of an aristocratic, upper class manor. He gripped a knife and kept his eyes narrowed with rage as he walked closer and closer towards a door.

"This is it isn't it, the place where you killed for the first time?" Alex asked.

"ZABI!" Casvall screamed.

He slammed his foot into the door, making it fly open. Standing at his desk was Degwin Zabi, his expression was unreadable behind his sunglasses. Casvall slammed the door behind him and began walking towards Degwin.

"This **is **it, the moment where it was decided what kind of man you would be Casvall," Alex seemed to cheer as the younger Casvall approached Degwin.

"Casvall stop this, you don't really think you're going to get out of here unscathed do you? You just killed the leader of the side colonies what do you think is going to happen?" Degwin asked.

"I didn't kill them, you killed them, you took them away…people like you always get in the way…" Casvall let a few tears fall down his blood stained face as got closer and closer to the Zeon leader.

"What are you talking about?"

"People like you always take away my chances of happiness, you had them killed, YOU TOOK AWAY THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD!" Casvall yelled.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THAT!" Degwin retorted.

He raised his hand, revealing the pistol hidden down his sleeve. Casvall shot his arm out, smacking Degwin's arm away. Degwin attempted to punch Casvall, but the young man grabbed his arm and stuck the knife through Degwin's elbow, penetrating to bone. The older man screamed as Casvall cut him again and again, drawing blood on his arms, chest and face, even splitting his glasses apart. Casvall knocked Degwin to the ground and glared at the man.

"Why? Why did you do it? He was your best friend, his children…Char, Artesia, they were INNOCENT!" Casvall yelled.

"Semantics," Degwin snarled.

"What did you say?"

"You primitive Earth born human, you're paralysed by gravity, stuck in outdated ways of thinking. Yes Zeon Deikun was my friend, but he stopped believing in what I believed, he wanted us to forgive and forget the abuses of the Federation, he wanted us to be happy with what we had…but I want, no we **need **more, if we kill for it then so be it," Degwin explained.

"My friends, they did for that?" Casvall asked in disbelief.

"Yes, how shocking isn't it, they were killed because they were in the way of a political agenda, you can kill me Casvall but you will never destroy the dream of the Zabi family…so don't even try," Degwin's lip trembled slightly as Casvall loosened his grip on his knife.

"Zeon, Char…GIVE THEM ALL BACK!" Casvall yelled.

"NO!"

"Oh this is good," Alex smiled as he watched Casvall's teenage self-stab the coward Degwin to death. "He died making one final beg for mercy," he giggled as Casvall's 'memory simulation' ended and the pair reappeared in the cloning chamber.

Casvall stepped away from Alex and walked around the young man.

"All security teams, let Casvall pass," Alex said over his radio.

Upon walking out of the front door thousands of rifles trailed over Casvall. But he casually walked through the crowd of soldiers and put his hands in his pockets. Chris looked out of the window of the military base and narrowed his eyes at Casvall.

"Casvall!" he muttered.

**End OST**

Later that day, when the colony began to simulate the evening time Casvall sat in his room. He crouched on the floor, draping his right arm over his right knee and looking at the parcel on his bed.

"_Not opening that box will be a real waste," _Lalah sighed.

Her ghostly form lingered over Casvall, but she wasn't alone. Standing with her was Puru Two and her original Elpeo Puru. Quess Paraya stood over Casvall, playing with the spikes of his hair. Sarah and Reccoa stood together, nodding in agreement with Lalah's comment. Casvall squeezed his hand into a fist.

'The Zabi family and Alex Leonard…I must, I swore that I would kill them all,' he grit his teeth together.

"_Is that all you have in your heart? Hatred?" _Puru asked.

"_I used to hide so much hatred, but there came a point when I realised, there are better things in this world than your hate," _Reccoa said.

"_Don't you have anyone important to you Casvall?" _ Elpeo asked.

"_Besides ghosts?" _Lalah asked.

Their questions hung in the air as they each faded.

'How many more people will die? How many people will I kill before this conflict ends? And is the conflict even worth ending if its so easy to start?'

Next Chapter 12: Abduction

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time the Crossbone forces go on a mission to abduct more colonies with Casvall along for the ride as he determines how Zeon are abducting the colonists


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam

Hi guys, I'm back with an update, this one introduces characters provided by Many Faced Mage, the members of the Rampager Battalion, and the Titan pilots with Bask Om are his as is the Spartan mobile suit, Kamina Traynor is mine however.

This chapter sees Casvall at his best in terms of piloting ability when he is given a suit that matches his skill. This chapter was a little difficult to write too, I'm not the best at remembering the suits from F91, I look on as well but the names of the Crossbone Vanguard suits are so complicated :( Anyway hope it turned out good, enjoy

* * *

Gundam Liberty: Lion's Silence

Chapter 12: Abduction

Ryu and Sleggar looked out of the windows of their G-Falcon's. They watched as Crossbone Vanguard Zamouth Giri and Zamouth Garr class battleships were flown out of Axis. The two pilots had been volunteered for the dangerous mission of spying on Zeon activity and reporting back to Bright. Sleggar hid his mobile armour behind a meteorite as two Gaza C's flew past.

"It seems their patrols are at their best when they're sending out forces," Sleggar said.

Ryu nodded his head and looked to his side, he quickly flew his pod into a hiding position as a shuttle flew towards the Crossbone Vanguard ships. Inside that shuttle sat Chris and his lover Ramuiko Stein, the blonde haired pilot smiled at the commander. The past few days hadn't been easy for Chris, Garma's arrival had only made the situation more complicated. Bask Om was being given more forces to lead, his Strike Daggers had been replaced with a regiment of Zeon designed mobile suits. He and the Titan pilots were arrogant at the best of times, racist at the worst. They didn't share in Zeon's beliefs, so Chris wondered why Alex had recruited them. Even Gihren had become paranoid of a potential uprising and had begun taking legal steps to secure the Newtype labs. Gihren was right in the fact that something unethical was going on at the labs, Nanai Miguel had as much authority as a military captain and no one dared go near her when Alex was monitoring her progress.

"You're thinking too hard," Ramuiko said, stroking Chris's hair.

Chris put on a smile, taking Ramuiko's hand.

"What do you think I should do?" he asked.

"Listen to what your heart tells you to do, and then act," she said.

"There's the thing, my head tells me that Alex cant be trusted, that Casvall was a traitor who murdered the man that treated him like a son and anyone else who tried to help him but my heart…my heart tells me that the Zabi's are up to something, maybe not Dozle and definitely not Garma but everyone else of Gihren's generation…my heart tells me that there is no way Casvall could have been a traitor…but at the same time…he might just be more of a monster than Leonard," Chris explained, gripping his heart as if it was burning.

He rubbed his hair and sighed. Garma was taking a dangerous road by investigating Gihren and Alex's activities. It was a road Chris wouldn't let him take alone. As the shuttle began docking with the ship of the elite Newtype corp, Chris got a good view of the prototype Newtype use mobile suit. It was bigger than the other suits after all.

"The Sazabi," Chris narrowed his eyes at the sinister looking suit.

Casvall floated in front of the machine, wearing a red Zeon flight suit, with a head decoration on the helmet reserved for elite pilots. He looked up at the machine and shrugged at the design. He was seeing ghosts, but was that really a sign of his potential as a Newtype? Alex seemed to think so. The masked commander stood on the observation bridge, looking at the Sazabi with a satisfied look on his face.

"Why give such an important machine to him?" James asked.

"Because he's the only one who can bring out its full potential, Casvall is not to be feared James, he'll come to our line of thinking soon enough. Remember the plan and do your duty," Alex narrowed his eyes at James.

The young man stood back, bowing his head slightly. Rosamia pressed her hands against the glass and looked down at Casvall. He floated towards the Sazabi's head, unlike most machines that was where its cockpit was located. The pod encased within the head opened and revealed the cockpit. Numerous devices had been strapped along the side of the walls, psychommu arrays to enhance Newtype abilities. Casvall looked to his side as two machines were extracted from the shuttle Chris had flown in. The first was the Dolmel developed exclusively for space combat and piloted by Ramuiko. Second came Chris's personal machine, the Spartan. Coloured red and white like the Dolmel, the Spartan was a two eyed unit with armour resembling an ancient Greek warrior, the resemblance was especially in the design of the helmet.

'Non Newtypes travelling with the Newtype elite, the Crossbone Vanguard forces serves as backup for the elite, but how do the elite abduct the colonists?' Casvall wondered.

It was the only reason he agreed to join in Alex's operation. Alex floated into the bridge and crossed his arms as he sat in the command chair. Holographic displays appearing around him, allowing him to monitor the psychoframes of his pilots, including Casvall.

"Off we go," he said with a jolly tone.

Chris gripped Ramuiko's hand as the ship began to take off. A fleet protected it, it had become a formidable force to face off against any defence the colony they were targeting had.

"I think today we'll choose, this one," Alex grinned.

"But sir, that colony has a Sensou unit protecting it, it's an entire fleet sir," one of the bridge crewmembers said.

"Exactly, give Sensou a taste of real power, full speed ahead," Alex threw his arm forward as he spoke.

Chris floated towards Casvall, pushing his feet against the Sazabi's shoulder to stop himself. He looked Casvall in the eyes and raised his hands, forming signs he had to practice in order to allow absolute secrecy.

"_What did you find in the lab?" _he asked.

"_Something you need to see yourself, then you can make the right decision," _Casvall said through sign language.

He climbed into the Sazabi and began running a diagnostic, cycling through its power source and weapons. The cockpit gave him a complete 360 view of his surroundings and included highlights for ally suits, funnels and even individuals like Chris and Ramuiko. It was a suit designed to give him a complete view of the battlefield yet Casvall still felt blind. He didn't know whether anyone in Zeon could be fully trusted, whether if Chris and Garma discovered the complete truth they would go against Gihren, or if Alex was truly planning a coup or if it was all part of his manipulations. The chamber filled with clones was a production facility for soldiers, all with enhanced Newtype abilities.

'But where will he get the suits necessary?' Casvall wondered.

One thing he wouldn't run out so long as the Newtype lab was active was soldiers. But he couldn't build an army in Axis, it had to be somewhere else. He sighed before opening the Sazabi's cockpit. Chris was still waiting for him, looking for more of an answer.

"_Find out where Alex could set up a base and build an army," _he signed before climbing back into the machine.

Chris understood the message clearly. If Alex was planning a coup then he would obviously have materials sent to a base away from Gihren's watchful eyes. He floated towards his machine and began preparing a secure communication channel to the Olympus.

"What is it Chris?" Captain McJones asked.

"Arnold I need you to do some discreet digging, compile a list of places under Zeon control that could be used for building an army, any place where Leonard could launch his plan," Alex explained.

"We only really have two places that don't have a civilian population to worry about, in fact you should know one of them Chris," Arnold said.

"Space fortress Solomon under Dozle's command…and A Baoa Qu, but that's under Kycilia's command and…"

"And there's no way Kycilia would ever want to go against Gihren is there?" Arnold's rhetoric caused Chris to slap his forehead.

He immediately cut the line and contacted Garma.

"Damn it," Chris growled, Garma was incapable of picking up at the moment.

The young Zabi sat in a conference room with the new additions to the army. He had been given the unfortunate task of welcoming Bask Om's group into Zeon. The bald captain disgustingly feasted on the meal that had been prepared for him. His pilots, all deserving of their elite titles but just as arrogant as him sat regarding Garma with slight disdain. From Bask's left sat Luther Forest, a bulky man built like a heavyweight fighter, fitting considering he had been a boxing champion in South Carolina, next to him was Hera Hydra, a dark haired woman with bangs near her eyes. The most reasonable members of the Titans were Caleb Steele and Olaf Stephano, they at least weren't motivated by bigotry.

"I've got to say, you look no worse for wear considering you were a prisoner," Luther said as he took a whole lobster off the salad pot.

He tore the creature apart and began picking out the meat. It was an obvious sign of intimidation, one Garma didn't rise to. Luther was famous for crushing the bridges of enemy ships, even when the ships themselves had been disabled.

"If I had imprisoned you I would have deprived you of meals, not spoon fed you like a resident at a care home," the man said gruffly.

"I was hardly spoon fed Mr Forest, though not mistreated I was a prisoner," Garma said.

Hera deliberately slurped her drink and laughed at Garma's statement.

"You had it easy, most of the people in Sensou are from space, you had a lot of sympathetic caretakers, I mean its no wonder they've joined with ZAFT," she explained.

"They joined with ZAFT because we launched nuclear missiles at them," Olaf said.

"I admit it wasn't wrong for us to monitor the Plants but to rush in and attack them like that, at that moment we were no better than those bastards who dropped Junius Seven, but then the red pilot mercilessly attacked us," Caleb explained.

"One might say he was justified," Garma shrugged his shoulders.

"He attacked people trying to surrender or retreat, including some of my friends…that man is a monster," Caleb said.

"He murdered my mentor in cold blood, I want him dead," Hera growled.

"Right now Casvall is under the protection of Alex Leonard and you people do not have the authority to go near him or his elite pilots," Garma explained.

"HA!" Bask spat a piece of gristle onto the table. "Them, those lab freaks elites, we are the elites, the Titans are elites…the Titans are power," Bask closed his hand into a fist, crushing a prawn he grabbed from the table.

"The people of the colonies didn't have to rise from anything Zabi, people from Earth do, rough crime ridden streets, racial abuse and financial depression. People from Earth become the elite through the simple fact that we struggled with gravity and a poisoned atmosphere and survived," Luther explained.

"Fine then lets cut to the chase, you're going to be mistrusted because your intentions aren't known, why did the Titans betray the Earth Alliance?" Garma asked.

"They betrayed us, we were their elites and they chose Sensou over us, they gave Sensou more power, more rights even when they went against the Alliance. The only way for Earth to survive is for a new power to take the place of the Alliance, we will be that power, the Titans," Bask explained.

"You're obviously too stupid to think of this on your own Bask, whose behind you in this?"

"A man who shares our view that people need to be properly guided," Olaf said.

Garma widened his eyes slightly, recognising the quote.

"You cant mean, the man from Jupiter, do you realise how hypocritical it is for you to promote Earth supremacy and yet follow a man who grew up in space?" he asked.

"I just want a chance to get back at Sensou for the mockery its made of Earth, and a chance to kill a certain someone," Luther said.

"I want Casvall dead and the moment he betrays you I'll be ready," Hera smiled.

"Well, welcome to Axis, don't get in our way," Garma huffed as he stood up.

"Same to you, Princess Zabi," Luther grinned.

Garma adjusted the collar of his uniform as he left the conference room. He stopped as he looked into the eyes of a senior officer. The man wore a blue uniform with a short cape on his shoulders, his moustache moved with his lips into a smirk.

"It seems you have even more reasons to be suspicious of Alex Leonard, and Gihren himself," the man said.

"Lieutenant Ral," Garma identified his newest ally and smiled.

He had faked his death when in ZAFT and continued to do independent work for the Zabi's, travelling the colonies to find potential allies. Ramba Ral was not only an expert in guerrilla warfare and infiltration, but he also had a personal reason to find out the truth behind Zeon Deikun's death. His family had served the Deikuns for generations and Ramba had unfortunately been robbed of the privilege of serving Zeon's children. If Degwin had anything to do with their deaths and if Casvall was innocent somehow, then Ramba Ral would be a man who would want to know.

"Perhaps there is a better way to find out whether Alex has his own agenda than simply talking to his allies," Ral said.

"What do you suggest?" Garma asked.

"We approach it from three angles, Chris from the battlefield, you from the political arena and me…just let me do what I do best," Ral smiled.

"Good luck Lieutenant," Garma shook the man's hand before turning to walk down the corridor.

He sighed, moving against his family was killing him. But if somehow they were acting in a way that harmed the people then a coup was perhaps the best thing to free them from his brother's oppressive grasp.

* * *

Gundam Unicorn OST-Remind You

Chris sat in the mess hall, looking at the coffee canister he had bought. He kept on thinking about Casvall, the man had proven himself fully capable of cold-blooded murder. But could he truly have been responsible for the deaths of Artesia and Char. Chris ran through the scenario every second he wasn't at work.

'What did I miss?' he asked himself.

He was a boy again, a teenager just beginning to fully understand the world. It started out like any other day, he was eager to speak with Char and Casvall, to one day see his friends again. He ran to his father's study and saw George Ioannides sat at his desk, his glasses resting by his computer. The man had his hands on his eyes and his head was low.

"Dad?" Chris looked at his father in confusion.

"Jennifer, get Chris out of here," George said.

Chris looked at his mother as she came into the room. She guided him out of the office and shut the door behind him. Chris spent most of that day with his brothers Arthur and Brian, playing games with them like the days he spent playing with Char and Garma. The memory flashed before his eyes of the three of them happy whilst Casvall looked after Artesia. He dropped his controller and raised a hand to his head, finally realising why his father had been crying. Chris opened the door to his father's office and looked at his mother hugging the man.

"Why wont Garma and Char answer their phones dad? School isn't on and Char usually gets out of his father's political meetings, why wont either of them answer?" he asked.

"Chris," George wiped his eyes.

"Tell me, what's wrong with Char and Garma?" he asked.

"Garma is fine…the other night something happened to the Deikun mansion…it burned," George put a hand to his head and cried.

Chris stood with his eyes wide in shock.

"Char and Artesia…what happened to them?" he asked.

"We believe…we believe they perished!"

"HOW DID THE FIRE START!" Chris yelled.

George and Jennifer both lowered their heads and looked away from their son.

"It wasn't an accident was it, someone started the fire…who did it please tell me?" he begged.

"Casvall, the boy that Zeon had taken in," Jennifer closed her eyes as Chris gasped.

"No…he couldn't, he wouldn't," he looked at the ground, shaking his head in denial. "There's no way, he was happy with them…he told me that he was only happy with them, why would he throw that away, he didn't want anything, he didn't want anything more," Chris shook his head as tears stained the wood floor. "He didn't want…ANYTHING MORE AAAGH!" Chris screamed.

Jennifer ran to her boy's side, wrapping her arms around him as he cried. Chris returned to the present and raised his head. Casvall was hiding something, something he couldn't bring himself to talk about. He was the key to finding out the truth about what had happened to their friends.

Stop OST

* * *

Alex sat casually with one leg crossed over his knee. The abduction operations had become like a menial task, despite how important they were to his plans. He began to see the Sensou forces protecting the colony in the distance and smiled. Utilising a similar system to the one he had installed into the Sazabi he highlighted the forces, bringing up a full summary of the enemy fleet. A fleet of 15 Irish class battleships, under the command of General John Cowen, working alongside Geoffrey Draygon's Rampager battalion. Formerly of the Earth Alliance, the Rampagers left to join Sensou after an incident in which the Federation's corruption was fully revealed. Having grown in size the Rampagers were one of the best artillery units Sensou had.

"This is going to be fun," Alex said.

"Sir, our forces are outnumbered," the captain said.

"But by no means outclassed, bring out the new units," Alex grinned.

"But sir they haven't been tested yet."

"There's nothing quite like a test in the middle of combat, Rosamia dear could you report to the hanger with Miss Cuzco?" Alex asked over the radio.

Though a response never came Alex soon saw the two women exiting the locker room, both dressed in full combat gear. He then gave out the command for all ships to go to condition red and prepare for battle.

"Jesus, I thought we were attacking a mining colony, that's Side 5 for Christ sake," Chris growled as he ran to his suit.

"Alex has plans," James said.

"You're damn right he has plans, that's one of the biggest colonies we have why the hell is he attacking it?" Ramuiko asked.

"Alex doesn't have to explain himself to you," James huffed before floating to his Shokew.

Chris and Ramuiko widened their eyes as the technicians threw aside the sheets covering two new machines. Neither could tell whether the painted desert yellow machines were mobile suits or mobile armours. Casvall too looked at the machines in slight shock, surprised that his Sazabi wasn't the only experimental machine on the battlefield. The Rampagers were in for a surprise.

* * *

Geoffrey Draygon and his team of mobile suit pilots floated towards the hanger in full gear. He was a giant of a man, fitting his nickname of the Rampager. The pilots stood behind him were his girlfriend Aan Strong, a GM Custom pilot, his second in command Delbert Goodmen and fellow veteran Trey Simmons, both of whom like Geoffrey piloted GM cannons types developed from the Guncannons.

"The enemy force consists of two Zamouth Giri class ships, three Zamouth Jeths and a single Rewloola class ship," a brown haired, rookie pilot named Bernard Pars listed Leonard's forces.

"The Crossbone Vanguard, they're just a bunch of glorified pirates, it's the suits coming out of that Zeon ship we should be worried about," Vera Vasquez, a GM Cannon pilot like Bernard said.

She was a veteran Rampager too and led a team of new recruits that included Bernard, two Rick Dias pilots Carmon Ramirez and Gernreich Hanson and a Nemo pilot Bianca Hopkins. In her neighbouring ship was Jason Fischer, a GM Custom pilot who led a team full of rookies, Cody Ryen, a fellow GM Custom pilot and Nemo pilots Rico Owen, Carl Hudson and Nicole Burners. Rampager veterans Louise Rodriguez and Paul Finch cooperatively led their own unit with fellow GM Custom pilot Victor Cortez, their team consisted of Rick Dias pilots Kyle Conner and Nathan Col.

"We cant afford to underestimate either of them," Sensou pilot Nelson Morales said as he climbed into his GM Command type.

"Someone could get killed if we drop our guard," his friend and fellow GM pilot Eddie Keys instinctively looked to another Rampager rookie.

Kenny Nitross's brother Nick had been an original Rampagers member, during the days of the Junius Seven conflict. Though Nick miraculously survived Jachin Due with his teammates, he didn't survive the hunt for Zala loyalists. He died taking a shot meant for Geoffrey. The commander felt guilty over his friend's death and even though Kenny didn't blame him he still considered it a failure of his ability to command. That's why despite Kenny's protests he put him under Eddie's command along with his sister Lumina. She was adopted, explaining her different skin tone, but Lumina Draygon was more than an adopted sister to Geoffrey. Having been born on the moon she had great potential as a Newtype. Her GM custom didn't have any Psycho frame upgrades but she still had a good feeling for her surroundings.

"Preparing to launch Gundam," the head mechanic said as a new machine was placed on the catapult.

"Why exactly did chairwoman Alster authorise the testing of a new machine in combat," Trey asked.

"I suppose she was throwing Chairman Durandal a bone, he's looking to make a new machine to replace the Impulse," Geoffrey said.

"I hate that pilot," Kenny muttered.

"Yeah most people are wondering why Asuka was put in charge of that machine," a new voice said over the radio.

"Sorry Kamina, didn't mean to bad mouth your fellow Zaftie," Kenny grinned.

Kamina Traynor was a young, silver haired coordinator pilot. He grinned as he held up his arm, showing off the Sensou armband strapped over his red flight suit.

"I'm leaning more to Sensou, they have cooler uniforms for one," he said.

"Really, they do have a certain nostalgic feel to them," Geoffrey grinned.

"No, not those brown tasteless uniforms, those really comfy looking shirts and jackets that the members of Rach's inner circle use," Kamina explained.

"They stole those off of Celestial being," Geoffrey sighed.

"All right guys, I'll take the Impulse for a test run, see you all later," Kamina grinned.

"We're going with you idiot, lets get this battle over with quickly," Trey said.

"Sure thing, Kamina Traynor Destiny Impulse launching!"

The Impulse's phase shift armour changed from grey to a white and red colour as it slid off of the catapult. The wings on its backpack opened, releasing red energy wings that propelled the machine forward.

"WOOHOO! The thrust on this thing is incredible," Kamina laughed.

He performed a flip in midair as the Irish class ships began launching their suits and firing their weapons. Beams and missile tore through space, seemingly destroying the suits the Crossbone Vanguard launched. Nathan flew his Rick Dias behind a formation of Guncannons and activated his sniping camera. He widened his eyes as he saw the shape of the enemy 'suits'.

"They're decoys, HOLD YOUR FIRE THEY'RE DECOYS!" Nathan yelled.

Geoffrey and Eddie looked through their own sniping cameras and confirmed Nathan's statement. Den'an Gei's and Ebirhu-S's led by Berga Dalas's flew under the cover provided by the decoys. Inside one of those Berga Dalas's was Dorel Ronah, the son of Iron mask. He sat with his eyes set on the entrance to the colony. His squadron, alongside his half sister Berah in her Vigna Ghina was to infiltrate the colony and put in place the Weaver pillars. The massive purple pillars required four mobile suits to carry them. He looked at the explosions to his right and knew that he was missing out on one of the biggest battles of the war. Geoffrey fired his shoulder cannons, hitting two Den'an Geis. He swung around and slammed his fist into a another Vanguard suit's face. Then he fired his rifle point blank into its chest.

"Enemy infiltration team to our left, Jason send your team to intercept," he commanded.

Jason flew his team on an intercept path towards Dorel's unit. He immediately swung around, blocking a shot from his flank. A Berga Giros in purple colours flew alongside a squad of Black Vanguard machines. Jason recognised the suit as the custom unit of Zabine Chareux.

"We have aces incoming team, Louise, Paul send some backup," Jason said.

"We can take them," Rico said.

The Nemo's blocked the shots from the Vanguard shot lancers. Zabine drew his sabre and blocked Jason's shots with his energy shield. He slammed his sabre into Jason's shield and flewback to avoid Cody's beam rifle shot. Cody widened his eyes as a Vanguard suit impaled his rifle with its lancer. Jason fired his vulcans, tearing the suit apart before kicking it aside.

"How about that backup Louise?" Jason asked.

"I've got your back Jason," Louise said as he flew over the Vanguard, shooting one unit after another with his rifle.

Victor then moved in, slashing two machines apart with his rifle.

"You're falling behind Paul," Victor taunted.

Paul kept his shield up as he flew backwards from the approaching Berga Giros. It wasn't an ace unit but higher tier pilots still used them. The Berga Giros kept on firing its beam rifle, but Paul blocked each shot. He gasped slightly as a stray shot hit his shoulder. Paul shot back with his rifle, hitting the Giros's arm, and then finishing it with a shot to the chest.

"Damn it," Eddie growled as two GM's blew up before his eyes.

He fired his beam spray gun and hit two targets. A Vanguard suit tried to lance him from behind, but an impulse beam hit it from the side.

Gundam Build Fighters OST-Speed Star

Eddie looked to his left and smiled as Kamina swooped past him. The young man drew an antiship sword from his back and cleaved two Vanguard members in half. He then opened the palm of his hand, releasing a bright light. The Impulse's hand grasped the head of a Berga Giros, blowing it up and sending the suit flying back.

"Impressive," Alex mused.

The Destiny Impulse flew between the Crossbone Vanguard ships. It dragged its hands across the side of one of the ships, creating hull breaches that spread explosions across the entire ship. Kamina swung around and fired his beam cannons, splitting three mobile suits in half.

"Looks like the test is successful," Aan said.

She flew back to back with Lumina, firing their rifles at the Crossbone bugs around them. Geoffrey lined up with the GM cannons and fired a barrage of beams at the Crossbone Vanguard ships. Guncannons joined the fray, hitting the ship Geoffrey and his men targeted with artillery.

"Demolition is my mission," Kenny said before firing his cannons.

The barrage of gunfire eventually blew the ship apart.

End OST

"Damn Alex Leonard, our forces are decimated and the Rampagers have barely taken a hit," Zabine growled.

He raised his shield, blocking gunfire from the GMs. Meanwhile in the Rewloola class ship, Chris prepared himself for battle. The small Shokews launched first and as the battle grew worse Chris realised that Alex had used the Vanguard as sacrificial lambs. Rewloola class ships had only one launch catapult, requiring an adequate distraction for the ship to launch its full contingent.

"Bastard," Chris muttered as he prepped the Spartan.

He gave Ramuiko a two-fingered salute before sliding the visor of his helmet down.

"Chris Ioannides, Spartan launching," he said before his suit slid off of the catapult.

"Ramuiko Stein, Dolmel launching!"

The Spartan and Dolmel flew side-by-side shooting down any GM or Guncannon that tried to get past them.

"Go Chris, find out how Leonard is abducting the colonists," Ramuiko said as she slashed two GM's apart with her leg sabres.

Chris nodded his head before diving in a break in the Sensou formation. A beam flew past him, slamming into the side of an Irish class ship. Chris attempted to use the destruction of the Irish class ship to mask his approach. But his tactic didn't go unnoticed. A GM Custom slammed into him from behind. The two suits flew through space before slamming onto the surface of the colony. Chris rolled onto his feet but stopped the GM held a rifle to his cockpit.

"You strike me as someone in charge, surrender and this wont become a massacre," the pilot said.

Chris replayed the voice in his head, the man had a slight Irish twang to his voice. He opened a communication channelled and looked Eddie Keyes in the eyes. Eddie shared Chris's shock and lowered his rifle slightly.

"Edward," Chris said.

"Cuz," Eddie gasped.

"Why…why are you here, I thought your unit was a Guntank regiment on Earth," the Zeon ace demanded.

"We were, we were transferred to space and Guntanks don't work very well without land to travel on, what about you why are you here?" Eddie asked.

"I'm part of Zeon Eddie, this is where I belong," Chris said.

Eddie grit his teeth together as he raised his rifle.

"Cuz, I knew there was something you weren't telling me," he sighed.

"Yeah cause this sounds great in a card, 'hi cousin hope you are well, how are Emily and the kids? Oh and by the way I've joined a military organisation dedicated to colonial independence even if it means fighting Sensou to do it'," Chris explained.

"This isn't funny Cuz, you're working with terrorists," Eddie said.

"One man's terrorist is another's freedom fighter I would have thought you of all people would know that," Chris said.

"I think there's a large different between the IRA and Zeon!"

"What difference?"

"They don't create monsters, and they don't have colonies to drop on an entire planet," Eddie retorted.

"What do you mean monsters?"

"Genetic augmentation, whether the people are willing or not, Sensou discovered Newtype labs in Jupiter run by people under the Zeon movement, they were off shots of the extended created by the Blue Cosmos hypocrites, monstrosities, abominations, breaches of basic human rights occurred there…I'm for colonies being independent, like dad said they can have independence so long as they don't drop rocks on us, they've already resorted to using human experimentation, colony drops like Junius Seven is just another small step," Eddie explained.

"You're wrong I'd never let that happen," Chris said.

"But you are just one man Eddie, one man against a family of people with deep ambitions…you really think Zeon Deikun's death was so clear cut as it being a simple murder?" Eddie asked.

"It wasn't that simple, I know for a fact now and I'm close to finding out the truth behind it all," Chris explained.

"That's it isn't, that's what its all been about, joining Zeon…you're chasing after his ideals just like your father did," Eddie snarled.

"What did you say?" Chris asked, grinding his teeth in anger.

"You heard me, that George Ioannides guy followed Zeon because his ideals sounded pretty, cause he believed there was a future in space and he took my aunt with her, away from Earth and her family," Eddie explained.

"That is your mother talking," Chris retorted.

"Cause your friendship with Garma Zabi hasn't affected your decisions has it Chris?"

"No I…I do truly believe in what we're fighting for," Chris hesitated.

"Then shoot me, if you really are a soldier of Zeon then shoot me cousin," the GM raised its arms like an invitation.

Chris grit his teeth together before he rushed forward. Eddie and Chris slammed their shields together and flew upwards. Lumina blocked Ramuiko's beam attacks and flew over Geoffrey as he tackled the elite pilot, knocking her back. The Rampagers turned their eyes to the Rewloola as it opened its launch catapult.

"Sir, shouldn't we send out the Psycho Doga's first?" one of the technicians asked Alex.

"Of course not, we need to give Casvall a chance to prove himself," Alex grinned.

Casvall tightened his grip on his controls as he allowed the Psychoframe to enhance his spatial awareness.

'I can see them, I can see the enemy…no, Sensou is not my enemy,' Casvall thought.

"They're rolling out a new machine," Trey said as he and the Nemo and Rick Dias teams flew at the Sazabi.

Lumina flew with Geoffrey and Aan as Nelson handled Ramuiko. The girl gripped her head slightly as she received flashes of a Zaku covered in red.

"No way, its him," she gasped.

Gundam Build Fighters OST-Crimson Comet

"One machine to deal with the entire unit, its insulting," Kenny said.

The Sazabi released its funnels and Casvall narrowed his eyes. He moved the funnels across the battlefield, raising his shield as the Rampager battalion approached him. Trey and the Nemos joined up, firing a flurry of beams in perfect synch. Casvall waited until the last second and then flipped back, dodging the beams. He fired the Sazabi's chest mounted particle cannon, and then dragged the beam through the rifles of the GM Custom and the Nemo's. Trey and his squadron widened their eyes before the funnels reacted to Casvall's will. They fired one shot after another, hitting the heads and limbs of the suits. Casvall moved with his funnels through the Rampagers, dodging beam fire from the cannons. Nathan fired his bazooka at Casvall, only for the funnels to intercept his rounds. Casvall then lunged forward, stabbing his shield through the Rick Dias's head. He threw the disabled suit aside and kicked Geoffrey before he could tackle him.

"This fighting style, I know it from somewhere," Geoffrey growled.

"Its, ITS HIM! ITS CASVALL!" Lumina screamed, shooting wildly at the funnels around her.

"Casvall…the red pilot! ALL UNITS RETREAT YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR HIM!" Geoffrey growled.

He flew back, firing his cannons to provide cover. The Sazabi easily dodged the cannon fire, hitting GM's and Guncannons in their heads and taking out their armaments. As Casvall targeted each suit around him he began to feel the shock of his enemies, they were in awe of his strength but also terrified of dying.

'Is this how Kira Yamato feels?' Casvall wondered as he fired his rifle and funnels.

The beams destroyed Geoffrey's shoulder cannons and the weapons of his other allies with just a second of Casvall squeezing the trigger for his rifle, as if the trigger controlled the funnels as well.

"My god, a few seconds, he incapacitated half of the battalion within a few seconds," Geoffrey looked at the Sazabi in shock.

Kamina narrowed his eyes at Casvall as he flew at the Sazabi. His wings blared behind him as he raised his sword over his head. Casvall threw his rifle aside and drew his beam tomahawk. He switched it to sword mode as Kamina swung his blade downwards. The Sazabi swept the beam tomahawk through the antiship sword, breaking it apart. Kamina looked at the edge of his sword in shock as it floated before his eyes.

End OST

Casvall kicked Kamina in the chest, throwing him backwards. The red pilot picked up his rifle and looked at the disabled suits around him. They were his allies; he once fought with them without truly sharing their ideals. The Rampagers at least still had hope for Earth and humanity. He prepared to move forward, but stopped just as every mobile suit on the battlefield stopped. Chris and Eddie slammed their sabres together but backed away when a light began to shine from the colony. Crew members in the Sensou ships looked at the light with a mix of shock and confused awe. Casvall recognised the light shining from the colony, he had seen it during the time he aided Sakon in Jupiter. It was the light that had surrounded Kamille Bidan, Judau Ashta and other Newtype pilots, even Alex Leonard and Sakon himself displayed the same light.

"The light of a Newtype," Lumina whispered.

"Is that what Amuro Ray talked about, the light within the human heart?" Paul asked.

"I don't think so," Victor said.

Geoffrey grit his teeth together as he watched the light around the colony fade.

"Just what the hell happened in that colony?"

Chapter 13: Betrayal

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time the mystery is revealed. You saw Casvall at his best in this chapter, prepare to see him at his worst next time.


End file.
